TU AMOR MI ENFERMEDAD
by taly87
Summary: -Soy tu vecino Bella, tu madre me conoce, anoche dormí aquí, vamos a divertirnos un poco, te lo haré pasar de maravillas...Adv/Lemmons
1. Chapter 1

_holas! antes que nada debo decir que los personajes son de mi adorada Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos pervirtiendolos un poco : )_

_Esta es mi primer historia asi que espero que les guste..._

_ADVERTENCIA Lemmons _

**Tu amor mi enfermedad**

**BELLA POV:**

Mi nombre es Isabella Mary Swan, no me gusta para nada este nombre de anciana, no se que habrán estado fumando mis padres cuando les pareció lindo llamarme así…. En fin, para todo el mundo soy solo Bella y punto. Vivo en Forks un pequeño pueblo en el estado de Washington con mi padre Charlie, pero en estos momentos estoy por partir rumbo a Los Ángeles, California a vivir con mi madre Renee.

¿Por qué me estoy yendo? Fácil, porque estoy harta del clima de mierda aquí en Forks… bueno, en realidad no es por eso aunque también entra en mi lista de porque. Pero realmente es porque necesito un cambio en mi vida… ya están por comenzar las clases y no quiero volver a la secundaria Forks, hace una semana me lleve una sorpresita… Jacob Black… mi ex novio, el muy cabron se acostó con mi mejor amiga Nessie… los encontré en plena acción en la habitación de la muy zorra, no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo y ella solo dijo – lo siento Bella…-¡¿lo siento? Que va ni siquiera la deje terminar me aproxime a ella a una velocidad increíble para mi sin siquiera tropezar y le di mi mejor derechazo un su puto mentón… el muy cobarde de Jacob se quedo duro como una piedra en una esquina de la habitación mirando la escena sin saber que hacer y cuando quiso articular palabra alguna fui directo a su parte mas preciada, esa que no pudo mantener en sus pantalones, propine una patada que lo dejo retorciéndose en el piso de dolor y antes de cruzar la puerta me di vuelta y les dije – ESTAN MUERTOS PARA MI- y me fui corriendo hacia mi casa para derrumbarme en mi cama y llorar.

No pienso comenzar el instituto aquí con ellos rondando, no quiero ni verlos en figuritas. Necesito un cambio de aires, nuevos amigos y mucha diversión. Cosa que aquí no puedo conseguir ya me conozco las caras de memoria, en mi pequeño grupo de amigos están ellos y con quien hacia todo y confiaba a morir me apuñalo por la espalda, maldita zorra… No pienso dar lastima ni llorar por los rincones.

-bueno Bella aquí estamos, espero que me visites, no te olvides de tu pobre padre-

-ya pa, estuve viviendo desde los 6 contigo, creo que vas a hacer una fiesta en cuanto despegue mi avión- le digo en tono de broma pero se que en parte es verdad… le di muchos dolores de cabeza al pobre…

-tanto como una fiesta no… pero descansare mas tranquilo- me dice riéndose, finjo cara de molestia por lo que dijo- y continua

-pero extrañare tus comidas, me tenias bien alimentado-

-dile a Sue que venga a cocinarte- le digo en tono insinuante codeándolo y me rio, Sue vive en la reserva La Push es viuda y los vi besarse una vez, me dio mucho asco verlos intercambiar saliva como dos adolecentes pero bue… nunca se lo dije y el solo dice que son "amigos", sea claro.

Lo salvo el llamado de mi vuelo que esta por despegar de decir algo, ya se estaba poniendo rojo pobre…

-bueno Bella creo que hasta aquí llegamos, llámame cuando llegues y no hagas renegar a tu madre, es bueno que decidieras pasar este ultimo año antes de ir a la universidad con ella pero compórtate- me dice

-siempre me comporto- le digo haciéndome la ofendida y le doy un abrazo- no te preocupes pa, te llamo cuando llegue.

-cuídate Bella te quiero-

-yo también pa- y una lagrima corre por mi mejilla, esto es algo extraño para nosotros… no somos de expresar cuanto nos queremos muy a menudo…

-me hiciste llorar! No me gustan las despedidas melancólicas!- le digo riéndome con lagrimas en los ojos.

-bueno, bueno, vete ya demonio que no te soporto!- me dice riendo y rompiendo el abrazo

-así me gusta, nos vemos jefe Swan!- le digo yendo a abordar mi avión y le hago el saludo militar con la mano, el riendo y negando con la cabeza me lo devuelve.

Los Ángeles, California

-te gusta Bella?- me dice mi madre enseñándome mi nueva habitación…

Realmente todo aquí me gusta, es realmente hermosa esta casa, 2 plantas, habitaciones arriba con baño propio. Una cocina y comedor moderno, living amplio bien equipado, jardín y un patio con parrillero y piscina….ah! y garaje… lastima que no me compro un auto para mi. No era como la de mi vecino que es la primera casa que note apenas llegue aquí ya que parece una mansión e increíblemente moderna. Pero es bastante grande para las dos y tiene todo lo que me gusta.

-es hermosa ma, me encanta- le digo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-no puedo creer que tengo baño propio!-

-oh cariño, todavía no lo puedes usar, le faltan unos arreglos, la semana que viene ya estará listo.

-no hay problema- pase tanto tiempo compartiendo el baño con Charlie que una semana no va a matarme.

-puedes usar el que esta abajo mientras o el de mi habitación, ah! Y en el armario tienes ropa nueva de verano y te traje algunas prendas de mi boutique- mi madre es diseñadora y tiene su propia tienda aquí en california, le va muy bien en su negocio.

-gracias ma, realmente lo necesitaba- y diablos que si, la prenda mas ligera que tenia era una remera mangas largas de algodón, y aquí es un infierno para andar con eso. Pero adoro este infierno, me encanta el clima que hace aquí.

-bueno, te dejo para que te acomodes, tengo que volver al trabajo cielo, nos vemos en la noche-

Después de besos y abrazos y decirnos lo mucho que nos extrañábamos partió a su trabajo…

Comencé a desempacar y acomodar todas mis cosas… cuando termine con todo llame a Charlie, luego fui a prepararme algo de comer ya que Renee aviso que llegaba tarde, luego de cenar limpie todo y fui a mi habitación… no sabia que hacer… no tenia nada de sueño y era sábado… nunca me quedaba sin hacer nada un sábado por la noche, salía donde sea con Nessie o Jacob o ambos… Jacob… extraño al muy maldito, no se porque todo tubo que arruinarse así, era mi mejor amigo la pasábamos genial juntos nos conocíamos desde pequeños , pero el quiso algo mas y acepte… gran error yo sabia que no podía darle todo lo que el quería, no me llamaba de ese modo, siempre que comenzaba a meter mano lo detenía y los besos no eran para nada como me imaginaba que tendrían que ser o como los describían en mis novelas… no producía nada en mi, no sentía nada, lo seguía queriendo como un amigo, tendría que habérselo dicho, tal vez no hubiese terminado todo como termino. A Nessie la conocí un año después de ponerme de novia con Jacob, ella había venido desde Chicago con su familia a vivir en Forks y desde el primer día que la conocí nos hicimos inseparables… y también Jacob…

Pero me traiciono, ambos lo hicieron… no puedo borrar eso…

Basta de pensar en esos! Me digo a mi misma, miro por la ventana que justamente da a la casa de mis vecinos y hay un chico sentado en una ventana que da directo a la mía fumando un porro -que ganas de fumar que me dio- esta de perfil con una pierna flexionada contra el marco y la otra colgando hacia afuera y dios! Que bueno que esta! Lleva puesto unos jeans gastados con una musculosa blanca apretada, y sus músculos son como me gustan ni mucho ni poco simplemente perfecto… ese cabello bronce todo alborotado le queda tan sexy… sus ojos están cerrados… no me aguanto tengo que conocerlo después de todo es mi vecino, tengo que conocer a mis vecinos! A mi sexy vecino!

Abro la ventana – hey!- le grito

El abre sus ojos sorprendido y alarmado gira su cara hacia el interior de su casa deja caer el porro y luego gira hacia mi y cuando me ve se relaja…. Y diablos! Hasta sus ojos son hermosos desde esta distancia ya me dejaron embobada… parecen ser claros pero no logro ver bien su color.

-creí que era mi madre atrapándome fumando de nuevo- dice y que vos tan sensual que tiene… no puede ser tan perfecto…

-lo siento- le digo algo avergonzada por como le grite

-no pasa nada- dice estudiándome con la mirada

-soy Bella Swan- me presento

-con que tu eres la hija de Renee, de Washington, Forks no?- me dice levantando una ceja

-como lo sabias?-

-en este barrio todo se sabe, y Renee no a dejado de hablar de ti en estos días por todos lados-dice riendo

-claro- mi madre siempre la misma…

-soy Edward Cullen- se presenta mi sexy vecino

-Edward…- repito su nombre como una retrasada, y rápidamente digo- así que Edward que haces un sábado por la noche todavía en casa? No hay mucho por hacer aquí?

-siempre se encuentran cosas por hacer cuando uno quiere- me responde con una sonrisa torcida que me resulto endemoniadamente sexy

-estaba por salir a dar unas vueltas por ahí, ¿quieres acompañarme?- me ofrece con un tono ¿seductor?

Y no sabia que decir, claro que quería ir, como negarme ante semejante bombón, no parece un psicópata, además es mi vecino mi madre debe de conocerlo. Pero ella no esta y no creo que le agrade en mi primera noche aquí encontrarse con una nota o un mensaje en su celular diciendo que voy a salir…

-no creo que pueda, es mi primera noche aquí y mi vieja todavía no llega…- le digo algo decepcionada, quería seguir hablando con el.

-bueno, entonces podría ir a tu habitación y seguimos charlando, que dices?- dios! Esa criatura en mi habitación? Que me lleve el diablo! Claro que puede venir!

-claro, si eso quieres- digo tratando de ocultar mi entusiasmo

-ya mismo me cruzo- y fue al interior de la habitación, agarro una mochila se la colgó al hombro, luego colgó una escalera hecha con soga y madera, bajo por ella y cruzo la cerca que dividen nuestras casas y escalo la enredadera debajo de mi ventana…

-Edward Cullen- se presento nuevamente cuando estubo de pie en mi habitación

-Bella Swan- le seguí tendiendo mi mano la cual agarro y dios! Que manos increíbles, su tacto me hizo estremecer, levanto la mirada y me pierdo en sus ojos… diablos de lejos ya decía que era perfecto… tiene los ojos de un color esmeralda hermoso… una mirada totalmente penetrante que hace derretirme por dentro…

-bueno Bella- dijo soltando mi mano y sentándose en mi cama y gracias a dios porque yo parecía incapaz de apartar mi mirada de sus lindas esmeraldas – cuéntame algo de tu vida

-ya sabes vengo de Forks, mis padres están separados y vine a cursar mi ultimo año aquí para pasar tiempo con mi madre antes de ingresar a la universidad- digo sentándome en mi nuevo puff

-si e oído que tu madre ya te inscribió en el instituto, creo que seremos compañeros en alguna clase yo también estoy cursando mi ultimo año- eso me puso muy contenta, ya conozco a alguien para lo que me espera en mi primer día por lo menos.

-que bueno! Ya falta tan poco para comenzar y es realmente genial conocer a alguien en mi primer día-

-si, el lunes comienza la tortura- dice riendo – pero te adaptaras ya conocerás a mi hermana Alice que ha estado hablando de ti todo el tiempo desde que escucho que vendrías, no sabia que llegabas hoy sino ya la tendrías aquí, pero se fue a pasar el fin de semana a casa de Rosalie su mejor amiga a quien conocerás eventualmente ya que también va al mismo instituto y ultimo año.

-me encantaría conocerlas- le digo sinceramente porque es lo que vine a buscar, nuevas amistades

-cambiando de tema Edward, me quede pensando… porque saliste por la ventana? No seria más fácil usar la puerta? Y sabes? Cuando entraste a mi habitación te hubiese abierto la puerta de entrada, no era necesario escalar por la ventana…- le dije riéndome por su comportamiento de ladrón

El sonrió – costumbre. Mi madre hace muchas preguntas cuando salgo, es más fácil así. Y lo de tu ventana es para practicar como subir, porque créeme que renee no va a permitir que entre a tu habitación-

-Porque no lo va a permitir?- le pregunte intrigada y algo asustada

-no te asustes, no soy ningún psicópata, es solo que por aquí no tienen un buen concepto de mi, me dicen el chico problema, ya sabes… fiestas con alcohol, fumar hierba, conducir en exceso de velocidad, peleas… alguna que otras carreras clandestinas… nada de otro mundo, hay que vivir la vida Bella, no lo crees?- dijo muy tranquilo…

Y tiene razón, mi madre no lo dejaría ni arrimarse a la puerta… pero para mi es normal, es lo que muchos hacen… yo lo hago… bueno, excepto lo de las carreras y manejar a gran velocidad porque no tengo auto… ni las peleas, ya que nadie me saco de mis casillas para llegar a eso, oh! olvidaba el golpe que le di a Nessie y Jacob…. Así que… lo entiendo…

-ya veo, tienes razón con lo de mi madre… y creo que si, que hay que vivir la vida como a uno le plazca… tampoco como para ir y hacer cualquier idiotez pero no veo nada malo en divertirse un poco-

-entonces… tomamos? Y saca una botella de Fernet y otra de coca de su mochila y un vaso coctelero

-alegraste mi noche Edward- le digo con una sonrisa, adoro el fernet con coca! cada vez me caía mejor este chico, a Jacob no le gustaba nada que tomara alcohol y eso realmente me irritaba, parecía mi padre…

-y tu la mía Bella- me dice sonriendo, prepara el vaso, le da un trago y me pasa- estoy bebiendo en la casa de Renee, mi vecina vegetariana, que principalmente odia el alcohol y luego a mi… -dice - ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?- se rasca la barbilla pensativo y con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ruedo mis ojos ante su comentario y gesto y bebo de la botella- ya somos dos, y puedes fumar un porro si es que tienes otro ya que hice que tiraras el que estabas fumando antes, pero solo si compartes- le digo

El me muestra una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – eres genial Bella, mi vecina favorita y claro que tengo otro, pero no pienses mal, no soy ningún drogón- saca uno dirigiéndose a la ventana y prendiéndolo, yo voy hacia mi reproductor, pongo AC/DC a medio volumen para poder seguir hablado, me acerco y me siento en la ventana a su lado… estamos tan cerca… dios! Que tentadores son sus labios, desearía ser ese porro en su boca… no se que mierda me esta pasando con este chico…

Exhala el humo y me lo pasa… y así comenzamos de nuevo a charlar sobre nada y todo a la vez, bebiendo y fumando. La estoy pasando de maravillas, Edward además de ser increíblemente sexy es muy divertido e inteligente y no deja de sorprenderme… supe que toca el piano y la guitarra, compone música, lee muchos libros de los cuales sus favoritos también son los míos, tenemos gustos de música muy parecidos, es totalmente perfecto… no parábamos de hablar y reír hasta que el ruido de la puerta de entrada nos saca de nuestra burbuja en alerta que Renee esta de regreso.

Apago el reproductor, tiro desodorante de ambiente por el olor a hierba, aunque espero que a Renee no se le ocurra entrar, miro la hora y son las 3am. Diablos! Como paso el tiempo! Y que tarde que llega Renee…

-creo que deberías irte- le digo a Edward, aunque me encantaría que se quedara pero con mi madre despierta no me quiero arriesgar y estoy muerta, mi cabeza da vueltas y mis pies ya no coordinan.

-si, creo que debería irme- dice Edward y cuando trata de ponerse de pie se tambalea un poco y se agarra del marco de la ventana- creo que me levante muy rápido- dice riendo se dirige hacia su mochila que estaba arriba de mi cama, la agarra, se acerca a la ventana y mierda! No puedo dejarlo bajar así por la enredadera y pretender que también suba su ventana, se va a matar, yo ya me mato caminando por mi habitación.

-Edward detente- le digo arrastrando las palabras- no puedes irte así, estas borracho, te vas a matar-

-puedo hacerlo, no te preocupes- esta loco! Nos tomamos la botella entera de fernet, mas el porro, mas lo que el habrá estado fumando y tomando antes de venir aquí… ni hablar, se queda…

-te quedas Edward, me quedaría mucho mas tranquila, por favor- lo agarro de la mochila, se la saco y la tiro en la silla de mi escritorio – cuando amanezca y estés descansado y sobrio te vas-

-esta bien- dijo rendido- y donde se supone que voy a dormir?-

Gran detalle, no lo había pensado… no puedo hacerlo dormir en el piso… ya se! Cuando estaba acomodando mis cosas vi en el armario una bolsa de dormir!

-tengo una bolsa de dormir!- digo, voy en su búsqueda y bingo! La extiendo a un costado de mi cama lista para ser usada.

-listo- le digo y el me mira algo decepcionado… creo… no se estoy tan borracha que no se ni como logre encontrar la bolsa.

-dios me olvidaba! – digo corriendo como puedo hacia la puerta y echando la traba por si a mi madre se le ocurre entrar. Camino hacia mi cama tropezando con mis pies y me tiro boca arriba en ella…

-Bella?- me llama Edward lo miro y lo noto algo avergonzado o nervioso creo… - necesito ir al baño mi vejiga va a explotar- me dice y mierda, mi baño no se puede usar hasta la semana que viene y no puede salir ahora con mi madre andando por la casa…

-mi baño esta muerto, y no puedes salir ahora, mea en alguna botella o por la ventana- le digo algo cansada ya… mis parpados comienzan a pesar demasiado.

- si tu lo dices- fue hacia la ventana a hacer lo suyo… yo tuve que taparme la boca porque estaba muriéndome de la risa esto ya era demasiado…

-no te rías de mi, como puede tu baño estar muerto? era mi única opción o mear tu cama a estas alturas no estoy para apuntar en el agujero de una botella…- dijo riéndose, cuando termino fue directo a la bolsa de dormir y se tiro derrotado, no llegue a apreciarlo tumbado en la bolsa ni a decirle dulces sueños que mis ojos se cerraron y caí en un coma profundo de sueño.

**EDWARD POV:**

Desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza y desorientado hasta que recordé lo de anoche…

Bella… no se que mierda me paso pero me sentí muy bien con ella, nunca me había sentido tan cómodo con una chica para hablar de lo que sea y bromear… yo siempre me canso de escucharlas y solo quiero que se callen y me la mamen…

No puedo creer que pase toda una noche con esta chica sin tocarle un pelo… ese no era yo… como pude dejar pasar semejante oportunidad con mi caliente vecina, esta tan buena… ese cuerpito perfecto que podría ponerla en mil posiciones… su cabello castaño con destellos rojizos se veía tan sedoso…me imagino como será agarrarlo en un puño mientras la este penetrando y con sus ojitos chocolate ardiendo de deseo mirándome pidiéndome mas y mas… mierda! No hice nada! Nada! Porque al escucharla hablar quería saber todo de ella y así paso la noche y nada! Eso esta muy mal en mi mundo… esta chiquita no puede interesarme tanto, no, no, no… y triplemente mierda! No puedo creer que le haya contado que toco el piano, todos mis gustos y todas esas mierdas… en que rayos estaba pensando? No tendría que haber tomado tanto….

Pero esta noche le voy a mostrar quien es Edward Cullen. Me levanto y la veo durmiendo boca arriba con todo su cabello alborotado y su linda boquita entreabierta… imágenes de su boquita alrededor de mi miembro se me cruzan… dios! No puedo creer que dormí aquí junto a esta tremenda conejita sin tocarla! Que marica que fui! Como pude dormirme! Bueno, basta de darle vueltas al asunto, esta noche voy a probar a esta nena…

Tomo mi mochila y salgo por la ventana rumbo a mi hogar…

**Holas de nuevo ! Que les parecio? les gusto? lo odiaron? una tonteria?**

** solo comenten para ver si continuo o lo dejo... igualmente ya subo el proximo cap y ahi me planto si no agrada : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tu amor mi enfermedad**

**BELLA POV:**

Cuando desperté Edward ya no estaba, y eso me decepciono un poco, esperaba poder saludarlo pero bueno tal vez tenia cosas que hacer y en la tarde lo vea…

Bajo a desayunar con mi madre…

-Bella porque cerraste tu puerta? Anoche quise entrar para ver si todo estaba bien y no pude…- dice Renee tomando un poco de su café

-costumbre ma, siempre lo hacia con Charlie cuando me cambiaba por si se le ocurría entrar al despistado y solo se me olvido quitarle el seguro - le digo rápidamente

-ah… bueno puedes ponerlo cuando quieras pero por la noche mientras duermes me quedaría mas tranquila si lo quitas-

-si claro ma.. y donde estuviste anoche? Como no viniste a cenar….- pregunto mojando una tostada en mi café con leche para cambiar de tema

-oh! .. mmm… fui a cenar con unas amigas que hace mucho no veía y se me paso la hora entre tanto parloteo…- me dijo algo ¿nerviosa?… lo deje pasar.

La tarde paso muy muy lenta… no volví a ver a Edward, pensé en ir a su casa para ver si se encontraba pero me pareció muy desesperado de mi parte…. no supe que hacer en todo el día tenia ganas de ir a la playa pero no quería moverme de mi casa por si Edward aparecía… que patética! pero tenia muchas ganas de volver a verlo y pasar el tiempo con el, me pareció un chico genial, pienso que podríamos ser muy buenos amigos… aunque me atrae mucho, es decir es la criatura mas sexy que vi en mi vida a quien no podría gustarle? pero esta fuera de mi alcance, no es que me crea poca cosa, todo lo contrario, me siento bien conmigo misma, pero este chico es demasiado…. Puede que hasta este ocupado ya, aunque anoche no dio indicios de eso… igual que tanto me hago la cabeza si lo que menos quiero es meterme con alguien, eso solo trae problemas, dolores de cabeza y corazones rotos, el amor es súper jodido, aunque yo nunca me enamore realmente, con Jacob era mas amistad que otra cosa y si no pude verle la cara después de lo que me hizo sin estar enamorada no puedo ni imaginarme que seria si lo estuviese…. Mejor ni pensar en esas cosas, en fin eso nunca va a pasar.

Pase lo que me quedaba del día estrenando la piscina y tomando sol…

Cuando termine de cenar subí a mi cuarto y me cambie para irme a dormir ya que mañana comenzaban las clases pero no tenia nada de sueño… fui a sentarme en la ventana para ver si volvía a ver a Edward pero nada… así que tomo mi i pod cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por la letra de Alex Ubago, Aunque no te pueda ver… y una lagrima cae por mi mejilla… mierda! Ese tema me lo dedico Jacob cuando éramos amigos… para cuando estuviera sola siempre recordara que lo tenia e el… Quien me mando a escuchar esta cosa melosa! Agh! Y tire la mierda de aparato por la ventana.

-el aparato no tiene la culpa, sabes- dijo una vos que me hizo sobresaltar y que reconocí al instante, provenía de la ventana de enfrente…Edward.

-diablos! Que susto me diste Edward- dije llevándome una mano al pecho y abriendo los ojos para verlo y dios! Esta sentado en su ventana con solo unos jeans y nada arriba… diablos! Tiene un abdomen totalmente esculpido y sus jeans son de tiro bajo con los que perfectamente puedo apreciar una parte de sus bóxers… y como si fuese enviado por el mismísimo diablo para pecar su cabello esta más desordenado que ayer cosa que le queda increíblemente sexy…

Creo que estoy mirándolo como una tonta con la boca abierta, lengua afuera, baba cayendo y todo, como un animal hambriento porque me dio una maldita sonrisa torcida y arrogante pero putamente sexy. Basta! Di algo!

-te fuiste sin saludar- digo componiéndome tratado de sonar lo mas normal posible

-no quería despertarte, te veías hermosa durmiendo- y se me paro el corazón, acaso escuche mal o me dijo ¿hermosa? Mi fantástica reacción. sonrojarme como una idiota.

El solo me sonrió y dijo- no puedes dormir? Porque yo tampoco puedo, que dices si me cruzo y charlamos un poco- algo en su forma de decir las cosas había cambiado a lo que era anoche, lo notaba mas… insinuante, picaron… no se…

-claro- le digo porque es lo que todo el día había estado esperando

El enseguida bajo por su escalera, cruzo la cerca y se puso a subir por mi enredadera… por todos los santos! Ni siquiera se puso una remera para venir! Mi corazón va a salir volando sino me calmo un poco… respira Bella eso respira….

-hola de nuevo- me dice ya dentro de mi habitación y me da un beso tortuosamente lento en mi mejilla… yo que estaba tratando de respirar en ese instante deje de hacerlo y mi cara debería parecer un arcoíris con todas las tonalidades que habré adquirido y tenerlo tan cerca solo en jeans! Eso mucho no ayudaba… dios! Estoy tan jodida!

-hola!- dije como una retrasada mirándome los pies

El muy tranquilo fue y se sentó en mi cama mas que sentado estaba recostado apoyando sus codos en ella…yo me quede parada como una tonta mirándolo… acaso esta posando para mi? Quiere que me de una combustión espontanea? O lo hace sin darse cuenta de lo apetecible que se ve…

-bueno Bella, porque no me cuentas que fue lo que hizo que arrojaras tu i pod por la ventana-

No pensaba ponerme a hablar de Jacob – porque me estaba fastidiando la música que salía de el y punto, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso-

-esta bien, no se habla mas, ven, siéntate no muerdo- dijo palmeando la cama a su lado

Fui a sentarme y no se porque me sentía tan nerviosa, Edward estaba actuando extraño, no como anoche…. El se acomodo enderezándose y acercandose un poco mas a mi lado

-sabes Bella? Que bueno que decidiste venir a vivir aquí, al fin algo interesante en este barrio…- dijo acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Mi respiración volvió a detenerse y mi corazón comenzó a bombear con mas rapidez… si sigue haciéndome esto creo que se me va a reventar alguna vena del cerebro.

- no creo que sea tan interesante que digamos Edward, tu no sabes elegir a la hora de la diversión si eso crees- dije riéndome cuando pude respirar nuevamente tratando de bromear un poco como lo hacíamos anoche

-yo elijo muy bien cuando se trata de diversión Bella- y fue acercándose lentamente mirándome en todo momento directamente a los ojos y no pude hacer mas que perderme en ellos… Dios! Esta criatura va a besarme? Siguió acercándose, desvió su vista a mis labios y dijo- y estas muy equivocada, eres muy interesante y apetecible – y devoro mis labios… mierda! Ya perdí la razón, se siente increíble, comenzó lentamente, luego introdujo su exquisita lengua a quien le di la bienvenida con mucho gusto y comenzamos una danza sin fin, nunca había sentido tanto en un beso…. Esto era el paraíso… fuego recorría todo mi cuerpo y ya estoy tan mojada… ¿Qué? ¿mojada? Nunca me paso esto tampoco, y solo con un… beso? Estoy tan jodida… automáticamente mis manos fueron hasta su cabello tirando de el presionándolo para incrementar el beso, eso pareció gustarle, tomo con una mano mi cintura y la otra la llevo a mi nuca hundiendo sus dedos en mu cabello incrementando mas el beso si eso era posible, ya me estaba quedando sin aire pero no quería parar esto se sentía tan bien…

El fue quien dejo mis labios pero siguió el recorrido por mi mandíbula hacia mi cuello donde comenzó a lamer y besar, incline me cabeza para darle mejor acceso, esto le gusto, fue recostándome en la cama sin dejar de basar mi cuello, sentí la superficie de mi cama en mi espalda el se acomodo encima mío soportado su peso con ambas manos y rodillas para no aplastarme, comenzó a chupar el lóbulo de mi oreja y se me escapo un gemido vergonzoso, yo nunca actuaba así, pero este chico me encendía… en el momento en que el gemido escapo el devoro nuevamente mis labios acercándome mas a el con la mano que tenia debajo de mi en mi nuca sosteniéndose, su otra mano empezó a meterla por debajo de mi blusa haciendo caricias en mi estomago que mandaron miles de descargas por todo mi cuerpo, comenzó a subir hasta llegar a mis senos los cuales masajeo por arriba de mi sostén logrando que otro gemido escape de mis labios que en ese momento el estaba besando, sonrió contra mis labios y metió su mano x debajo de mi sostén capturando mi pezón derecho con sus dedos masajeándolo en circulo… y ya estaba totalmente jodida… dejo mis labios se dirigió a mi cuello, mi clavícula y de un movimiento con sus dos manos ahora subió mi remera junto con mi sostén liberando mis bubíes… que vergüenza! Nunca nadie había visto mis bubíes! Pero no me dejo ni pensar que tomo en sus labios mi pezón izquierdo succionándolo y pasando su hermosa lengüita, con la otra mano seguía haciendo círculos y pellizcando mi pezón derecho… y siguió lamiendo mordiendo, succionando y que se yo, yo ya estaba totalmente excitada… pero su mano derecha comenzó a dirigirse lentamente hacia abajo mientras seguía lamiendo mi pezón… mierda! Tengo que parar esto…! Tuve que usar la poca cordura que me quedaba y dije…

-Edward… de…ten..te…- me salió como el culo… medio gimiendo y todo entrecortado así que creo que no lo entendió muy bien, porque su mano ya estaba llegando al borde de mi pantalón… así que dije un poco mas firme esta vez…

-detente Edward- el dejo de lamer mi pezón y mierda! Estaba a punto de agarrar su cara y estamparla de nuevo contra mi pecho porque se sentía increíble lo que me estaba haciendo…

Pero tenia que parar esto, se me esta yendo de las manos.

Levanto la vista, mirándome con sus hipnotizantes ojos y me miro medio sorprendido y encabronado y que tremendamente sexy que se veía… concéntrate Bella! Me dije… estaba esperando que diga algo así que dije

-creo que debemos parar- mi cara no lo convenció mucho porque lo debería estar mirando como si fuese la ultima hamburguesa del planeta, por lo que me dijo

-segura? Creo que lo estabas disfrutando mucho- y con su mano comenzó a trazar círculos en mi estomago… bien, eso no ayuda mucho…

-si, me gusto, pero ni te conozco y no me parece que….- y no sabia que mierda decir, porque estoy terriblemente caliente, pero tampoco como para perder mi virginidad con un completo desconocido por mas caliente que este sea.

-soy tu vecino Bella, tu madre me conoce, anoche dormí aquí, no soy un desconocido, vamos a divertirnos un poco, te lo hare pasar de maravilla hermosa- dijo con esa vos aterciopelada que me dieron ganas de cogérmelo sin importarme nada de nada... ¿que putas me pasa? Desde cuando me volví tan yegua alzada?

-bueno, no eres tan desconocido que digamos, es que yo… nunca… - y no sabia como mierda decirlo, parecía una tonta – … es decir…- continué y al parecer el me entendió porque abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido y luego una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro y dijo – eres virgen?

-si- dije y lo de siempre… volví a sonrojarme

-bueno, eso cambia un poco las cosas… pero te propongo algo… -yo no sabia que decir- te lo hare pasar de maravillas como te dije antes, solo que no tendremos sexo, es decir no del tipo que te quite tu virginidad, pero podemos disfrutar igualmente… solo déjate llevar, prometo que si no te gusta o te sientes incomoda solo dímelo y me detendré- dijo acercándose a mis labios sin darme tiempo a responder. Comenzó a besarme y al diablo! Deje llevarme como el dijo, total no haría nada que yo no quisiera, lo prometió… y q va! Yo estaba ansiosa por seguir sintiendo sus dulces labios.

Mientras nos besábamos desenfrenadamente se acomodo a un costado mío quedando los dos de perfil frente a frente una de sus manos estaba aferrada a mi cabello intensificando el beso y sosteniéndose con el codo y con la otra recorría mi cuerpo hasta llegar al borde de mis shorts donde jugo un rato volviéndome aun mas loca, un gemido salió de mi boca contra sus labios y eso lo alentó a seguir bajando, metió su mano por debajo de mis shorts y comenzó a acariciarme por arriba de mi tanga, cuando se dio cuenta de lo mojada que estaba y creo que podría nadar alguien ahí dentro, soltó un gruñido corrió mi tanga y comenzó a acariciar esa parte que nadie había jamás tocado… mis gemidos se incrementaron, dios! No puedo creer que este dejando que me toque así, pero estoy en llamas! Y cuando comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris ya perdí la cabeza totalmente, comencé a mover mis caderas pidiendo mas fricción presionándome contra su mano…

-tranquila conejita… te daré lo que deseas… estas tan mojadita… chorreando por mi- me susurra al oído el muy creído, pero es la verdad y ya no podía contener mis gemidos ya me superaba todo, esto y escucharlo susurrándome al oído me puso a mil.

Edward tubo que silenciar mis gemidos con sus labios porque si mi madre se entera lo que estoy haciendo aquí arriba no quiero ni pensar lo que pueda llegar a hacer… en ese instante el muy pendejo introduce un dedo en mi interior y se me fue el aire, el sonrió contra mis labios y me dijo

-respira conejita estas mas que preparada para esto- y comenzó a moverlo dentro y fuera… a la mierda! empezó a formarse un nudo en mi interior y comencé a mover nuevamente desesperada mis caderas, el sumo otro dedo a la fiesta y dios! Ya casi estaba al borde!... quería que ese nudo sea liberado ya!

Y el muy cabron se detuvo y saco sus dedos ¿Qué mierda? Que carajo esta haciendo? ¿no puede dejarme así? Retiro su mano de allí y tomo la mía dirigiéndola a su entrepierna donde tenia una tremenda erección.

-¿Qué haces?- le digo con vos agitada y algo encabronada

-mira, no ves?- me dice y presiono la palma de mi mano contra su erección

-no creas que vas a dejarme así, ya esta comenzando a doler – y desabrocho su pantalón bajándolo un poco junto con sus bóxers liberando su gran erección ¡oh dios mío! ¡que pedazo de….!

-solo tócala no voy a hacer que me la mames, pero si gustas no voy a oponerme- dijo sonriendo cortando mis pensamientos sobre su enorme amiguito, me daban ganas de saborearlo con solo verlo… pero que mierda! Ya parezco una golfa! No, no se la voy a mamar!, ni se como se hace… y tocarla? Como una paja? Que idiota que soy en estos terrenos… no se como mierda hacerlo! Nunca hice algo así!.

Se ve que se la estaba mirando mucho y con cara de no saber que mierda hacer porque tomo mi mano y dijo – mira – puso mi mano alrededor de su miembro junto con la de el y comenzó a moverla – así – dijo y luego de un par de movidas me dejo seguir sola, así que imite sus movimientos, el cerro sus ojos y de su boca comenzaron a escapar gruñidos y dios! Que sexy que es esto, podría pasarme la vida viendo su cara de sexo, y escuchando sus suspiros y gruñidos….

Al rato se apodero hambriento de mis labios fue bajando hacia mi cuello hasta llegar a mis senos donde comenzó a lamer sin parar y dirigió su mano donde yo mas la necesitaba continuando con lo que había dejado, entrando y saliendo con sus dedos primero lento y tortuoso y luego rápido cuando yo aumente mi ritmo en su miembro, comenzó a embestir contra mi mano y me dijo con vos agitada – dios Bella sigue así – y eso me puso a mil nuevamente, comencé a pajearlo como nunca pajee a nadie, bue, nunca lo hice pero en fin, el siguió con sus dedos milagrosos y ya no pude mas me vine con un gemido realmente vergonzoso de actriz porno y el se vino también… y entre los dos tratamos de ahogar nuestros gemidos con un feroz beso…

Eso fue increíble y su cara de sexo va a quedar por siempre grabada en mi memoria, que jodida me tiene este chico…

Se separo de mis labios y apoyo su frente en la mía y cuando nuestras respiraciones se calmaron retiro sus dedos de mi vagina y se los llevo a su boca probándome

-deliciosa. Dijo el cabron y casi me vengo de nuevo. Así que yo hice lo mismo, solté su miembro, mi mano estaba llena de sus jugos así que la lleve a mi boca le di una lamida a mi palma hasta la punta de mis dedos y mirándolo introduje dos dedos en mi boca degustándolo…- tu también sabes delicioso- dios! Que puta! No se de donde salió eso, esa no soy yo!. El me miro con ojos hambrientos y dijo – no vuelvas a hacer otra cosa como esa si todavía quieres mantener tu virginidad – yo solo sonreí victoriosa por haberlo puesto así.

Luego de un momento se sentó, acomodo su amigo dentro de sus pantalones y yo acomode mi ropa en su lugar.

-ahora si que vamos a dormir bien – dijo Edward satisfecho

- si… supongo – no sabia que decir, o sea, es mi vecino, casi ni lo conozco, acabamos de hacer esto y no se como tratarlo ahora, en decir, nos estábamos divirtiendo, pero me gusto mucho, nunca sentí ni llegue a algo así antes y en tan poco tiempo, no se como reaccionar ante esto. Algo cambio en mi desde que lo vi, mas allá de que es extremadamente guapo, no se porque confié tanto en el, porque me sentí tan cómoda con el… … como que de pronto me siento usada…

- que pasa? – pregunta viendo mi cara que debería transmitir mi cambio de humor

-nada, solo estoy cansada- le digo

-bueno, solo espero que no te hayas arrepentido de esto, solo la estábamos pasando bien, tampoco hicimos mucho – dijo como si nada y me dio ganas de darle una cachetada a su linda carita, ¿Qué no hicimos mucho? Para mí si lo fue! Nunca hice algo así! Nunca me sentí así! Agh!

-vete bien a la mierda Edward – le dije toda enojada

-lo siento Bella no quise decir eso- dijo tratando de arreglarla sorprendido por mi temperamento

- lo que sea, puedes irte, realmente estoy cansada y quiero dormir – dije cortante, no quería discutir, en fin yo me metí en esto, nadie me obligo.

-como quieras, mañana nos vemos, si quieres puedo llevarte al colegio- dijo también medio cortante pero intentando ser amable

- ok- solo dije, después de todo era bueno no ir sola en mi primer día

-bueno, espérame afuera mañana- me dio un beso en mi mejilla y salió por la ventana.

Que rayos fue todo eso? Porque me siento como una zorra, Basta! No tengo porque sentirme así, solo pase un buen rato, un increíble rato que me gustaría repetir… no! No puedo repetirlo, ya se como terminan estas cosas, va a llegar el momento en que me guste mucho mas de lo que debería y eso no es bueno… no quiero pensar en nadie, ya bastante me esta haciendo volar la cabeza y recién lo conozco, porque mierda acepte que me llevase al colegio! Es peligroso estar cerca de el… ¡pero que mierdas digo! Después de lo que hice no puedo darle vuelta la cara…! Pero tengo que ser fría con el, si eso…. No tiene que volver a pasar nada como lo de hoy nunca más.

**EDWARD POV**

Me tire en mi cama apenas termine de subir por mi ventana pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar…

Fuel el mejor no sexo que tuve en mi vida… me calenté de solo verla sentada en su ventana escuchando música con sus apretados shorts que dejaban al descubierto esas piernas deliciosas y esa blusa ajustada que marcaba su delicada figura… con su cabello suelto y sus ojos cerrados parecía un ángel… y cuando vi una lagrima rodar por su mejilla no se que me paso… quise saber que le estaba causando dolor… pero que diablos! Enseguida deseche ese pensamiento, no podía importarme algo como eso.

Cuando arrojo el aparato comencé con mi plan, con lo que tenia pensado hacerle esa noche… sus ojos se abrieron y observe como me inspeccionaba de arriba abajo atontada… sabia que caería cuando me viera sin remera, se me formo mi sonrisa torcida que nadie se resistía y tenia que probar a esa conejita… cuando acepto que fuese a su habitación cruce casi corriendo, luego todo paso muy rápido no pude alargarlo mas, la bese y cuando ella respondió el beso me encendí, quería todo de ella, ese era yo, mi instinto, un predador y ella mi dulce presa… su primer gemido me volvió loco, sus labios su piel todo sabia tan bien… cuando me detuvo y me dijo que era virgen no lo podía creer, tanta belleza todavía virgen… mi ego creció al saber que nadie la había tocado, así que tuve que controlarme, pero no iba a irme con las ganas, ya estaba mas que excitado, no podía mas… gracias a dios ella respondió a todo lo que le hacia, fue asombroso, su cara descompuesta por la excitación, sus gemidos, sus ansias, todo hasta su falta de experiencia me pareció de lo mas excitante… era mi perdición…tuve el mejor orgasmo de mi vida y tan solo su mano uso, no quiero ni pensar teniendo todo de ella…

Luego cuando cambio de humor metí la pata, lo que le dije la molesto, brava la conejita… pero no tendría que haberle dicho eso, es obvio que para ella fue mucho pero no quería que se arrepintiera y no se… diga algo a su madre como que soy un pervertido ya bastante me odia Renee como para que se entere que anduve haciéndole cosas a su hija… en fin, no se que mierda paso esta noche pero esa conejita me encendió mucho mas de lo que esperaba… quiero enseñarle todo, ser su maestro del sexo, hacerle gritar mi nombre hasta que se quede sin vos… Gracias Dios por esta caliente vecina!

Mi celular comienza a sonar… un mensaje- hola Eddy te extraño mucho! Al fin comienzan las clases, extraño mamártela en los baños. Tanya-

Que perra calentona – Bueno nena mañana te daré el gusto de hacerme lo que quieras en los baños… y no me llames Eddy. E.C

Este año ya esta comenzando como me gusta…

_**Holas! ahora si, comenten si llegaron hasta aqui y les gusto o no, todo es bienvenido **_

_**Grax! Besotes!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Holas!_**

**_antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los alertas que me animaron a seguir con esta locurilla y en especial a  cremita: Hasly  por su review! Gracias a todos y aqui otro Cap! Espero que les guste! y comenten que me hace feliz leerlos sea bueno o malo!_**

**Tu amor mi enfermedad**

**BELLA POV**

Demonios! No pude pegar un ojo anoche! Todo por culpa de esos malditos ojos verdes!

Me levante toda malhumorada, fui a bañarme, seque mi cabello lo peine y deje suelto, lave mis dientes, maquille un poco mis ojos porque tenia unas ojeras asquerosas, me vestí con una falda negra a tablitas, una blusa azul con tirantes y mi preciadas convers.

Desayune rápido y luego de despedirme de mi madre quien me deseo buena suerte en mi primer día de instituto salí fuera a esperar a mi vecinito… al rato un flamante volvo negro sale del garaje de su casa y veo su conductor… Edward… hasta su coche es sexy…

Se detiene en mi casa y mi corazón ya comienza a acelerarse… que incomodo va a ser este viaje después de lo de anoche… pero mientras avanzo hacia el coche la ventanilla del copiloto baja y veo a una chica de cabello negro azabache corto por debajo de la nuca con sus puntas apuntando en toda dirección, su nariz es respingada, y sus ojos son verdes como los de Edward, es preciosa parece una hadita… debe de ser su hermana… Alice creo si mal no recuerdo es su nombre, ella me mira con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro… creo que después de todo tan incomodo no va a ser el viaje…

En el instante que apoye mi culo en el asiento trasero del auto ella se dio vuelta y dijo muy muy pero muy alegre y entusiasmada…

-Hola! Soy Alice! La gemela de Eddy!-

-no me llames así- dice Edward molesto pero Alice lo ignora y continua

-no sabia que llegabas el sábado! Sino te hubiese preparado una bienvenida! Estaba tan ansiosa por conocerte! Estoy tan contenta! Estamos tan cerca! Y vas con nosotros al colegio y ultimo año! Es genial! Vamos a ser grandes amigas! Te voy a mostrar todo por aquí!...-

-enana respira un poco ya cállate! – exclama Edward exasperado, valla! Su hermana si que se levanta con todas las pilas puestas…

- tu cállate! No me llames enana!- responde ella fulminándolo con la mirada y luego se dirige de nuevo a mi con una gran sonrisa… esta chica si cambia rápido de humor…

Platicamos todo el camino con Alice, me pareció una chica muy simpática y divertida, creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien, Edward no volvió a abrir la boca, se lo veía muy concentrado en el camino, solo una cuantas veces nuestras miradas se encontraron en el espejo retrovisor.

Llegamos al instituto, estaciono en el aparcamiento y bajamos del auto, el se acomodo recargándose en el capot de su volvo prendiéndose un cigarrillo…

-oh! Ahí viene Rosalie!- grito Alice, señalado un despampanante convertible rojo fuego del cual bajaba una chica de portada de revistas, su cabello rubio natural, con un cuerpo envidiable y ojos celestes como el cielo, resumiéndolo en una simple palabra, perfecta.

Se acerca y saluda a Alice estudiándome de arriba abajo con su mirada… debo decir que me resulto algo intimidante…

-Rose, ella es Bella! Mi nueva vecina! Y nuestra nueva amiga!- dice Alice muy contenta, wow! Realmente es así de fácil hacer amigos aquí?

-Bella, ella es Rose! mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi cómplice, mi…..

-ya campanita, creo que entendió…- dijo Rosalie rodando sus ojos yo no hacia mas que sonreír

-hola Bella, ya te estuvo taladrado el cerebro? Sabes en lo que te estas metiendo al aceptar su amistad? Luego no digas que no te avise…- dice bromeando

-hola Rose, creo que podre soportarlo- digo riendo mas relajada

-hey! No digas eso Rosita, me amas aunque te cueste admitirlo… y tu me amaras también Bellita, aunque debo decirles que me gustan los hombres, lamento decepcionarlas- sigue el juego Alice

-no me llames así, suena a la vieja de la limpieza…- comienza a decir Rose y de pronto su mirada se clava en un punto del estacionamiento y dice – Zorra a la vista, mira Alice, creo que se puso mas tetas en las vacaciones-

Alice sigue su mirada y yo hago lo mismo para ver de quien habla y veo a una rubia platinada, con un traje de porrista el cual su pollera dejaba poco a la imaginación, y unos pecho que parecían en cualquier momento a punto de estallar en ese traje o sacarle un ojo a alguien, se iba acercando a Edward, de quien por cierto me había olvidado con toda esta charla. Alice al verla bufo

-Tanya, la perra más grande del colegio- dijo para que yo entendiera quien era

-se nota con solo verla caminar- no se porque lo dije, ni la conocía, pero era muy vulgar como se movía en dirección a Edward quien seguía recargado en el capot de su volvo fumando y cuando llego a el lo beso de una forma asquerosa, parecía estar tragándoselo, el respondió el beso gustoso y le dio un apretón en su trasero con ambas manos.

En el momento que vi eso me pasaron muchas cosas juntas, quise golpear a la tal Tanya, golpear a Edward, gritar, salir corriendo, llorar y golpearme a mi misma por querer todo eso. Que diablos me pasa? Agh! Alice me salvo de mi monologo interno

-Te lo dije! Vamos a ser muy buenas amigas, nos vamos a llevar muy bien… - dijo por mi comentario hacia Tanya, fantástico! Recién comienzo las clases y ya tengo a alguien en mi lista negra. Pero porque mentir? Se le nota a la legua lo zorra que es.

-ya me caes bien Bells, me gusta tu actitud, como dijo campanita creo que nos llevaremos muy bien… - dijo Rose

-no lo duden chicas- les contesto sonriendo – ¿así que es su novia? – me mato la curiosidad, tenia que saber que clase de chico era Edward.

-¿ellos?- dijo Alice riéndose a carcajadas – no, por dios! Eso quisiera ella, pero Edward solo la usa para satisfacerse cuando tiene ganas, como a muchas otras, así es el, tiene su propio fans club aquí. Anduvo con medio colegio, pero nunca tubo novia y Tanya se muere por serlo hace años. –

Bueno como que me quede helada, eso me callo como un balde de agua fría lleno de cubitos, no es que yo quiera algo con el, pero de repente enterarme de esto, que anduvo con todas, que las usa… me hizo sentir una estúpida que callo a los pies de un maldito pendejo calentón y aun mas usada que anoche.

-no te hagas mala imagen de el, es bueno muy en el fondo cuando no esta tratando de meterse en la cama de alguien, ya sabes… "HOMBRES"… pero ya le dije que algún día se va a enamorar y ahí lo quiero ver…- dijo Alice pensativa

Yo sin saber que decir solo dije – lo que sea, ¿vamos entrando?

-claro! Vamos que tenemos que buscar nuestros horarios, espero que tengamos clases juntas- dijo Alice entusiasmada

- ya campanita! Yo espero no tenerte de compañera porque mis notas son horribles teniéndote cerca hablando sin parar- dijo Rose bromeando nuevamente

-tus notas ya son horrible sin mi ayuda…. Y así seguimos bromeando camino a secretaría en busca de nuestros horarios…

Por suerte coincidimos en muchas clases, eran geniales mis nuevas amigas, a Edward no lo encontré en ninguna clase por ahora... y espero que mi suerte siga así. En la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos en una mesa las tres juntas y mi ansiedad gano nuevamente, tenia que ver su cara por lo menos y saber donde se sentaba… comencé a buscar con mi mirada por la cafetería a Edward y lo encontré con el grupo de porristas…

Alice siguió mi mirada y dijo – no siempre se sienta allí, a veces viene con nosotras y lo acompañan Emmet y Jasper que son los que están en esa mesa también… el rubio que esta al lado de la morocha esa, es Jasper es el gemelo de Rose y el morocho que parece un guardaespaldas que esta a lado de la colorada es Emmet- dijo Alice yo me quede callada no sabia que decir, veo que a Alice nada se le pasa y vio como buscaba a Edward…

-no te preocupes es obvio que lo mires, el llama mucho la atención, así como sus amigos… Jasper esta de infarto… es ideal para mi, pero todavía no se da cuenta…. Igual la paso genial cuando estamos juntos… - dijo en doble sentido así que me anime a preguntarle…de paso desviaba la atención hacia otro tema que no sea Edward

-¿genial en que sentido?-

Rosalie fue la que me contesto – que se lo monta, se la mama, ya sabes amigos con derecho…

-Hey! A mi me pregunto! – le regaño Alice, Rose solo se reía

- tenemos muy buenas sesiones de sexo, es decir para el es sexo, yo le hago el amor… lo amo, pero bueno, ya se va a dar cuenta, mientras lo disfruto… solo que el muy pendejo también busca a la zorra de María… - y la cara de Alice mostraba tristeza ahora…

-no te pongas así Alice, te entiendo pero ya te dije, disfruta, no se merece que estés así por el, ellos tienen que sufrir por nosotras no al revés- dijo Rosalie y lo ultimo lo dijo mirando en dirección al grandote Emmet creo que era su nombre… acaso ella y ….

-si Bella, lo que piensas, Rose cabalga a Emmet- dijo Alice acertando mis pensamientos

-escogiste la palabra perfecta campanita, cabalgar, eso es de lo que hablo nosotras tenemos que manejar al animal y darle latigazos para que sufran, no ellos… - wow Rose es mi ídola…. -y si el grandote es genial en la cama - dijo una Rose muy contenta

-¿y no les importa que estén con otras?- dije no muy segura de peguntar

-no me interesa que ande con la cabeza de fosforo, mientras me la haga pasar bomba, no quiero nada serio y el tampoco así que nos entendemos y se que lo vuelvo loco no creo que fosforito me supere en la cama… - contesta Rose muy segura de si misma….

-yo no lo soporto, pero prefiero estar así que nada, ¡odio a María! ella es la que lo confunde!- Alice dijo enojada

-bueno, no nos pongamos locas Alice paciencia- la calmo Rose

-¿y tu Bella? Por lo que veo miras mucho a mi hermano…- valla, que rápido se compuso campanita para interrogar

-sabes que es guapo, solo por eso lo miro-

-te gustaría tirártelo, no? A que si? – dijo Rose codeándome

-No! no, es decir… es sexy y todo pero anda con todas y eso no es de mi agrado y… soy virgen. Les dije

-que? – dijeron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo

-dios chicas! Tampoco es para tanto! – ni que fuera malo ser virgen

-no, claro, es genial Bella, esta bárbaro, es que no te veíamos como de las del tipo virgen y a decir verdad creíamos que te habías acostado con mi hermano – me dice Alice en tono de disculpa

-que creyeron que? – pegunte sorprendida, que habrá estado diciendo el maldito de Edward!

-no te preocupes Bella, solo fueron deducciones que yo hice, es que mi hermano me conto esta mañana en el desayuno que te conoció el sábado cuando llegaste y que te llevaría al colegio, así que supuse que algo paso… Edward es rápido en esos temas… y como tu no parabas de mirarlo y al verlo con Tanya cambiaste de humor…. Solo lo supuse… perdón… - dijo Alice y luego de todo lo que ellas me confiaron les conté lo que realmente sucedió con Edward….

- oh Bella! no se que decirte… no soy la mejor para dar consejos… - dice Alice

-no tienes que decir nada Alice y tu tampoco Rose, solo quería contárselos, no hay nada que decir, no voy a permitir que otra ves suceda algo así – le digo muy segura

-si tu lo dices… - dice Rose

-sshhh, cállense que ahí vienen – dice en vos baja Alice ya que Edward, Emmet y Jasper se estaban acercando a nuestra mesa

-hola Bella – me saluda Edward con un beso en mi mejilla que hizo a mi corazón enloquecer… ¿porque tiene que ponerme así?

-tenia que saludarte ya que la pequeña duende y su entusiasmado estado no me lo permitieron antes – dijo Edward riéndose de su hermana y logro hacerme sonreír porque esta en lo cierto pero agradezco a Alice por eso

-hey no soy ningún duende! Y si tu eres un lento por las mañanas no es mi culpa! – dijo Alice algo enojada

-no soy lento en ningún momento hermanita – Edward dice dándole doble sentido

-ya cállense ustedes dos, hola chica nueva! – dice Emmet – soy Emmet - si ya lo se Rosalie te cabalga, pienso y le sonrío

-hola soy Bella – le tiendo la mano pero el se acerca y me levanta de mi asiento con un gran abrazo…

-no seas bruto la estas dejando sin aire- dice Rose dándole un nalgada

-tigresa eso guárdalo para después – le dice Emmet dejándome en mi silla… y toma asiento junto a Rose… wow eso si que fue un abrazo rompe costillas… este chico parece mas hermano de Alice que Edward, son igual de alegres e impredecibles…

-veo que Emm no puede esperar a que lo presenten – dice Edward rodando sus ojos – el es Jasper el gemelo de Rose, jazz ella es Bella mi nueva vecina – nos presenta

-hola Bella, veo que ya te adaptaste bien a estas locas – dice Jasper en tono de broma tendiéndome la mano

-hola jasper, si bastante bien – le digo con una sonrisa

-bien te gusta jugar con esta loquita Jazz – dice Alice juguetonamente

-No hagas esos comentarios cuando estoy cerca Alice – dijo Edward en papel de hermano celoso, Alice solo rueda sus ojos, Jasper se sienta junto a ella y Edward se sienta a mi lado…

- ¿Cómo te esta yendo? – me pregunta Edward

-bien- solo digo, tengo que evitar mirarlo tanto a la acara porque las imágenes de su cara de sexo aparecen en mi mente y eso no es nada bueno.

-¿cual es tu siguiente clase? – continua

-química-

- que coincidencia, la mía también – se acabo mi suerte, solo espero tenerlo lo mas lejos posible…

… pero la suerte no esta de mi lado… ¿Quién me toco de compañero? Adivinen! Si… el… mi vecinito… Edward… y aquí va otro datito…. nuestra localización, ultimo asiento... si, bien en el fondo, solo falta que apaguen la luces y se pudre todo… alguien haya arriba quiere realmente joderme.

La clase dio inicio, el profesor comenzó a hablar y ya me sabía hasta que tenia un lunar horrible en el costado de su nariz, que su cabello no lo había lavado, y que tenia una mancha de café en su pantalón, pierna derecha para ser exactos, ya que no despegaba la vista de el para no mirar a mi querido compañero que cada vez acercaba mas su silla a la mía…

Mis manos estaban sudando de los nervios, ya se me hacia difícil respirar con su embriagador aroma en el aire… nuestras piernas se tocaban de lo mucho que se acerco… ¿que rayos pretende? Entonces en respuesta a mi pregunta interna siento una mano en mi rodilla… miro a Edward y el me mira con sus ojos llenos de lujuria y me da esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta haciéndome tragar en seco y acalorar al instante… y como no, ya me moje… maldita reacción que logra en mi!

-tranquila Bella- me dice el cabrón

Trata de abrir mis piernas con su mano pero no se lo permito… estoy intentando controlarme todo lo posible… nota mental, no traer falda los días que tenga que compartir química con el.

-te ves exquisita con esa pollerita, tu me obligas a esto… no te resistas… - me susurra en mi oído, su aliento me golpea haciéndome erizar la piel, cada segundo se me hace mas difícil controlarme… y el muy pendejo comienza a acariciar lentamente mis muslos para enloquecerme, es un maldito demonio pervertido, pero me encanta todo lo que me hace sentir… intentó nuevamente abrir mis piernas y mi mente gritaba por mandarlo a la mierda y alejarlo pero mi cuerpo me traiciono…al carajo todo!... las separe … y el calor que emanaban su mano subiendo intensifico la ansiedad que sentía entre mis piernas logrando que las separe aun mas, impaciente por sentir su tacto… y me odio por sentirme así y lo odio a el por hacerme esto en medio de una clase…

Llega donde tanto deseo tocando la humedad que se filtro por mis bragas sus ojos y los míos arden de lujuria la hace a un lado e introduce sus dedos en mi. Cierro los ojos, muerdo mi labio intentando reprimir un gemido y me agarro con ambas manos de la mesa porque soy capaz de tirarme encima de el y violarlo si me dejo llevar. Con su pulgar comienza a acariciar mi clítoris aumentando la velocidad… Sentí como mi orgasmo se aproximaba afiance mi agarre a la mesa y de bronca por hacerme esto en clase llevo una mano a su entrepierna que estaba tremendamente dura y la aprieto con fuerza cuando me vengo dejando escapar un débil pero audible gemido y Edward soltó un gruñido de dolor retirando su mano y llevándola a su miembro protegiéndolo.

Para mi mayor vergüenza todos se dieron vuelta mirándonos por nuestros sonidos… yo estaba roja y agitada por mi orgasmo y Edward rojo y dolorido.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes Cullen , Swan? – pregunto el profesor

-nada profesor, solo nos agachamos a buscar algo al mismo tiempo y chocamos nuestras cabezas – respondió inmediatamente Edward ocultando el dolor de huevos que tenia

-¿Swan usted se encuentra bien?, la noto algo agitada… -

¡tierra trágame! – si… estoy bien… - dije no muy segura, esto de mentir no me sale tan bien como a Edward

El profesor dudo un poco pero luego lo dejo correr - si todo esta en orden volvamos a la clase- y así toda la atención volvió al profesor algún que otro compañero nos miraba con cara de sospecha pero no le dieron importancia y siguieron con lo suyo.

Al rato un Edward muy enojado me hablo – ¿que rayos fue eso? Casi matas a mi miembro, estas loca?-

¿Ahora yo soy la loca? – ¿que, que rayos fue eso? ¿qué rayos te pasa a ti? ¿cómo te atreves a hacerme eso en medio de una clase? – respondo mas enojada que el pero sin elevar mi voz, no quiero llamar la atención nuevamente

-no escuche quejas, tu solita abriste las piernas – me dice el muy pendejo, tiene razón pero el me hace perder el control, no tengo la culpa de que mi cuerpo me traicione. El es el pervertido al hacerme eso aquí. No se que decir a eso así que dije lo primero que me salió.

-eres un pendejo pervertido, ¿y si alguien nos veía? Después quedo yo como la zorra y tu solo como el maldito ganador que se pajea a la nueva en mitad de una clase, idiota. – se quedo mirándome sin saber que decir por lo que me adelante y continué – no vuelvas a joderme así Edward, ve a cogerte a alguna de tus zorras, no pretendo pegarme alguna peste contigo – creo que me excedí un poco pero estoy tan enojada conmigo misma y con el muy pendejo porque acaba de pasar lo que me prometí que no pasaría mas…

Lo que le dije lo hizo enfurecer mucho – como te dije, no escuche que te quejaras, no me salgas con estas pendejadas ahora cuando parecías estar disfrutándolo, y si, voy a follarme a alguna de mis zorras porque ellas si saben satisfacer a un hombre, no salen con estas niñerías y son mas calientes que tu, solo estaba haciéndote un favor – dijo fríamente, pidió permiso para ir al baño y se fue.

Quede dura en mi lugar… me dolió muchísimo todo lo que me dijo, un insoportable nudo en mi garganta estaba formandose, ¿que me estaba haciendo un favor? ¿Qué no se satisfacer a un hombre? Maldito, maldito, maldito! Yo no necesito ningún favor! Estoy tan furiosa y tan triste que en cualquier momento comienzo a llorar…

-profesor, no me siento muy bien, ¿puedo ir a enfermería?- dije como pude, reteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

Cuando me dejo salir empece a caminar en dirección al baño para refugiarme y mis lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas sin pudor, detestaba ser tan débil… en cuanto llegue abrí la puerta de un empujón y lo que vi me dejo petrificada, Tanya estaba sentada en el lavabo con sus piernas abiertas y Edward entre ellas penetrándola. Se detuvieron al percatarse de mi presencia y me miraron sorprendidos… y mas lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mi rostro…

-ve a llorar al baño del otro piso, estamos ocupados por si no te diste cuenta – dijo Tanya cabreada por la interrupción

Edward no dijo nada, solo miro hacia otro lado y yo me fui corriendo y llorando hacia el otro baño y al llegar otra escena me dejo clavada en la puerta… Alice arrodillada mamándosela a Jasper…. Detuvieron lo suyo por mi interrupción y estaba por darme la vuelta e irme cuando Alice viene corriendo hacia mi al ver mi cara que debería de ser un desastre pero la detuve cuando vi su intención de abrazarme.

-por dios Alice límpiate primero- le dije y luego agregue – es que a los baños los usan de motel aquí? Hay un horario para hacer esto? o se ponen de acuerdo para ocuparlos al mismo tiempo? – estaba tan histérica, asqueada, enojada, triste era un quilombo mi interior…

Jasper se encabrono un poco porque le corte la fiestita pero se fue sin decir nada… una vez que Alice estuvo libre de gérmenes de Jasper me abrazo y llore hasta contarle todo lo sucedido.

-es un idiota! Lo voy a matar! – dijo una Alice muy enojada

-déjalo Alice, no importa, ni se porque estoy así, fue mejor que suceda esto, no creo que me joda mas… y ya estoy mejor, gracias por escucharme… -

-para eso estoy amiga y no le diré nada a ese idiota solo por esta vez, pero si vuelve a hacerte llorar me va a tener que escuchar- me dice Alice mas tranquila

-gracias, nada va a volver a pasar… y perdón por la interrupción… - digo algo avergonzada ahora por como los encontré

- no pasa nada Bells, primero están las amigas – me da un fuerte abrazo – ahora, salgamos de aquí antes que suene la campana – me dice y al salir vemos a Rose y Emmet saliendo del baño de hombres… y si, estaba en lo cierto, los baños de este instituto son un motel.

El resto del día paso normal, no volví a cruzarme con Edward, le contamos a Rose lo que paso y se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa ya que no pensaba volver con el, Alice también se nos unió ya que vive al lado mío y estaba enojada con su hermano por lo que me hizo para volver con el y prometió que de ahora en adelante va a usar su propio auto para venir al instituto y llevarme con ella.

Por la noche estaba tirada en mi cama con los ojos cerrados y los auriculares puestos escuchando música muy tranquila pensando en todo lo que sucedió hoy hasta que sentí que me zamarreaban el hombro… abrí mis ojos asustada y me encontré con esos malditos ojos verdes…

-¡que rayos haces aquí? – le dije mientras quitaba mis auriculares

-solo venia a disculparme por todo lo que paso…- dijo sentándose en mi cama- entre por la ventana ya sabes, por tu madre-

-si, ya veo, puedes volver a la ventana y largarte de aquí, no te di permiso para que entraras – el me ignoro y siguió – perdóname, si?

-estas perdonado Edward, no pasa nada, ahora puedes largarte, estas invadiendo mi privacidad –le dije así se marchaba de una vez

-¿segura quieres que me marche? – pregunto acercándose y lo detuve, ya me estaba fastidiando, ¿quien se cree que es? ¿tan fácil me ve?

-Edward basta- dije poniendo una mano en su pecho y mierda! Para que lo toco! mi cuerpo traidor ya comienza a encenderse solo con ese simple tacto, quito mi mano rápidamente y le digo – se que como se dieron las cosas el sábado tal vez te parezca que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras pero no es así, solo me deje llevar porque quería divertirme como tu también lo querías, pero ya no, no quiero esto, ¿te quedo claro?- le dije firmemente

-puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión y lo sabes… - responde muy seguro, ¡creído! Obvio que podía hacerme cambiar de opinión ya me lo estaba poniendo difícil estando tan cerca, pero no voy a car de nuevo, el solo quiere ponerme en su lista de conquistas, solo quiere jugar, aunque no me molestaría jugar un poco con semejante bombón ¡que mierdas pienso!, es un maldito arrogante que cree poder tener lo que le plazca y no voy a darle el gusto y menos después de lo que me dijo en el instituto, por mas que venga a pedir disculpas y se las de, no me olvido de eso ni de el fallándosela aTanya… Ahggg!

-¿que pasa Edward? ¿Tus zorras están ocupadas que vienes a joderme a mi? – explote

-no, tu solo estas mas cerca… - dijo muy tranquilo… ¡¿mas cerca? No aguante mas, estaba tan furiosa, le di una fuerte bofeteada que ni la vio venir, se llevo la mano a su mejilla y me dijo - ¿decepcionada?-

-¡eres un hijo de perra, un maldito cerdo, lárgate ya de mi habitación! – le grite

Se levanto rápidamente y antes de desaparecer completamente por la ventana me dijo- tu te lo pierdes – agarre lo que tenia a mano sin fijarme que era y se lo tire esperando que le de en alguna parte y le duela al muy pendejo.

Mientras iba bajando las escaleras en busca de mi libro favorito orgullo y perjuicio que termino en el césped sin haber golpeado nada me cruce con mi madre…

-Bella, justo iba para tu cuarto, escuché que gritabas, ¿estas bien?, ¿con quien hablabas? –

-con nadie ma, solo estaba leyendo un libro sentada en la ventana, se me callo y solo me puse a despotricar porque es uno de mis favoritos y no quiero que se estropee, estaba yendo a buscarlo justamente - valla! Estoy aprendiendo a mentir!

-ah… bueno me quedo tranquila, ten mas cuidado hija, me voy a dormir estoy muerta, tu también deberías – me dice

-si, busco mi libro y voy –

-esta bien, buenas noche cielo, que descanses – me dice besando mi frente

- buenas noches ma –

Mierda! Mi libro esta hecho un asco! Todo sucio y algunas paginas sueltas… maldito pendejo! Todo por su culpa!

Sabia que estaba jugando conmigo como con todas, pero decirme que me busco solo porque estoy mas cerca fue el colmo, tal vez ni siquiera le atraigo… pero que tengo que estar haciéndome la cabeza por ese imbécil, eso es un tonto engreído, puede ser muy guapo pero la caga con su actitud, lo odio! Y me odio a mi misma por desearlo igualmente…

EDWARD POV

Llegue a mi habitación hecho una furia, mi mejilla todavía ardía, arroje con una mano todo lo que se encontraba en mi escritorio, esa conejita hacia que la deseara y odiara al mismo tiempo.

Ya temprano cuando la fui a buscar y vi como estaba vestida se me puso dura y en clase de química, tenerla tan cerca con esa falda y su envolvente aroma a fresas fue insoportable, no pude contenerme y todo salió para la mierda, ella se enojo y por un lado tenia razón, fui un inconsciente si alguien nos veía ella iba a salir mal parada, me merecía un poco mi dolor de huevos, pero luego me salió con tantas mierdas de mis zorras y que no quería pegarse pestes que me saco de mis casillas y dije cosas de las cuales me arrepiento… no se porque me alteraba tanto con ella…

Cuando me encontró en el baño con Tanya y en ese estado con lagrimas en sus ojos seguramente por todo lo que le había dicho… no se como explicarlo… solo decir me dolió verla así y saber que fui yo el causante… nunca me hubiese importado que me encuentren en una situación como en la que me encontraba con Tanya, pero que ella lo haya hecho…. ….no quería que me viera, no pude mirarla mas y mire hacia otra parte, no se porque me sentí como mierda… continué embistiendo a la zorra por inercia, pero mi cabeza estaba recordando esos ojos chocolate cristalizados por lagrimas… fue un polvo de mierda pero la zorrita quedo satisfecha…

Tenia que disculparme… es decir, lo estuve pensando mucho antes de ir a su habitación… no entendía que era lo que me pasaba con ella y llegue a la conclusión que tal vez solo sea porque me calienta tanto y como todavía no pude tenerla realmente... puede que cuando me la folle y me saque las ganas que le tengo se me pase todo esto de estar pensando en ella, es decir, me propuse que seria su maestro del sexo y lo voy a ser… no va a poder resistirse…

Así que fui a intentar tener algo con ella, tal vez no lograra tirármela todavía pero puedo hacer muchas cosas para saciarme un poco…

Y todo volvió a salir como el culo, me sentí tan frustrado, rechazado y tendría que volver sin entender nada, que volví a decir mierdas, exploto mas de lo que había explotado ya, cuando le dije que solo la buscaba porque estaba mas cerca, gran mentira, pero no podía decirle el porque, porqué ni yo lo se, solo se que me calienta y quiero follarla para que se me pase todo esto que no entiendo. Así que en fin la volví a cagar, logre esquivar el libro antes de partir, pero tuve que comerme su bofeteada que todavía arde en mi mejilla y ahora debe odiarme y yo también la odio por dejarme hecho un lio y duro, porque a pesar de todo me éxito su enojo… ¡mierda! Me la voy a tener que cascar.

**Hola chicas! Les gusto? comenten porfis! me encantaría saber que piensan! **

**Voy a tratar de subir caps lo mas rápido que pueda! este pensaba subirlo ayer pero se me colgo internet todo el día un garrón!:s**

**Gracias nuevamente por leerme! Besotes! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Holas!_

_cada ves somos mas! que contenta me pone eso! gracias a todos por sus alertas! _

_para las que me dejaron reviews miles de gracias me puso muy feliz leerlas, saber que piensan y sugerencias! ya tengo la idea de como va a ir las historia pero es bueno recibir sugerencias porque me dan muchas mas y puedo cambiar algunas cosas._

_Para los Reviews:_

**_Kpatycullen:_**_ hola! bueno tal vez me odies en este cap porque metí a Mike, pero solo en este va a joder jajaja, ya va a aparecer el verdadero interesado y bue... tal vez me odies un poco mas por otras cosas que cuando lo leas te vas a enterar pero tenia que pasar...igual va a sufrir mucho el pendejo de Edward llegado el momento...tienen que pasar muchas cosas todavía, así que espero que te guste el cap! haceme saber que te parecio! Gracias por tus sugerencias! ah! y Jacob tampoco me cae bien por eso lo puse como ex novio (cap1). Ya va a aparecer pero no va a interferir entre ellos. Besotes!_

**_Buffy Masen Cullen:_**_ Hola! si! que sufra el pendejo! jajaj! yo tambien quiero eso... pero todavía no es el momento...y como le dije a kpatycullen, va a sufrir y muchisimo cuando sea adecuado.:) igual espero que te guste! contame que te parecio! Besotes!_

**_Cremita: _**_Hola! que decirte! mente perversa como yo! jajajaja! amo los Edward malvados! espero que te guste este cap! en este Eddy no hace mucho, es mas, como que se comporta jajaja, pero eso no va a durar mucho... contame que tal cuando lo leas! Besotes! _

_ahora si... espero que les guste... nos leemos abajo!_

**Tu amor mi enfermedad**

BELLA POV

Pasaron dos semanas después de aquel día que ni quiero recordar… no volví a tener ningún tipo de contacto con Edward, solo lo veía en el colegio, siempre manteniendo distancia… y tal como prometió Alice, iba y volvía del colegio en su hermoso porche turbo amarillo.

Alice me invito a su casa, ya dije que fue la primera casa que me deslumbro al llegar a vivir aquí, ¿recuerdan? bueno por dentro era aún más deslumbrante, era enooorme… y al fin conocí a sus maravillosos padres Carlisle y Esme, me sentí muy cómoda con ellos, parecen muy buena gente.

Carlisle es un prestigioso abogado y realmente apuesto, parece de 25, su cabello es Rubio y sus ojos son celestes, Esme es una reconocida paisajista y no se queda atrás en apariencia, es de contextura media, con una silueta súper femenina, cabello color caramelo y sus ojos son de un verde jade precioso, ya veo de donde salieron tan perfectos Edward y Alice. Lastima que Edward salió con una falla en los sesos, no, ni eso, creo que llego tarde a la repartición de ellos ya que ahí arriba lo único que tiene son tetas, vaginas y culos… por suerte el no se encontraba en casa ese día.

Mi relación con Alice y Rose cada vez era mejor, nos contábamos todo y ayudábamos mutuamente, éramos incondicionales, me llevaron a conocer muchos lugares pero el mas visitado fue el shopping, Alice lleno mi guardarropas y eso que mi madre es diseñadora y ropa no me falta pero Alice es extremista y la adoro así como es….doy gracias al cielo por haberme cruzado con ellas en mi camino…

Viernes por la noche… habitación de Alice…

-que opinan ¿Cómo me veo? – les pregunto a Alice y Rose…

-obvio que te ves para matar, in - far - tan - te , ¿quien te vistió? ¡Yo! Así que, ni tienes que preguntar – dice Alice muy contenta, satisfecha consigo misma por haberme peinado maquillado y vestido… y debo admitir que tiene talento campanita…

Llevo puesto un minishort negros, una blusa strapless roja al cuerpo y unos tacones muy altos rojos, debo tener cuidado andando con esto… mi cabello lo llevo suelto y alisado y mis ojos maquillados con un poco de rímel y delineador negro, y finalmente un toque de gloss en mis labios.

Alice lleva un vestido cortito strapless negro y tacones Fucsias y Rose un jeans negro con un strapless turquesa y tacones haciendo juego… strapless a full!

Ya estamos listas! ¿Para que? Para ir a una fiesta que organizo Mike Newton en una casa que tiene en la costa. Mike es un compañero del colegio fastidioso y baboso, pero da grandes fiestas según Alice. No lo conozco muy bien todavía, pero por las pocas veces que cruce con el cuando intentaba ser amigable, me daban ganas de echarle Raid (mata moscas y mosquitos) era un pesado bárbaro… otro creído…

Pero esto es justo lo que necesitaba, divertirme, aunque Edward va a estar allí, pero todo el instituto va a estar, lo puedo seguir ignorando como lo vengo haciendo y al parecer entendió mi mensaje después de la cachetada que le di.

Partimos rumbo a la fiesta en el convertible de Rose… en todo el camino no paramos de cantar cualquier música que saliera del estero y bromear.

Llegamos a la casa, y debo decir que es precioso este lugar… tiene 3 plantas y un patio trasero con una increíble piscina, jacuzzi y como si fuera poco, se puede apreciar la playa des aquí…

Estaba repleto de gente y la música a todo volumen…

-¡Esto esta que explota!- grito Alice moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música con sus brazos arriba

-Si, pero necesito un trago, ya!- dijo Rose

-Eso! Esta noche vamos a olvidarnos de todos los problemas! De esos idiotas! Vamos a pasarlo bomba! Y emborracharnos mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho! – grito Alice de nuevo

-Mucho no lo vas a olvidar porque están aquí campanita… - le dice Rose

-Me importa un bledo, me voy a emborrachar tanto que ni me voy a enterar si esta aquí tragándose la lengua de Maria – veo que campanita vino decidida

-Si tu lo dices amiga, vamos que debemos entonarnos un poco – dijo Rose y nos dirigimos a buscar algo de beber

Luego de unos cuantos tragos ya no se ni que carajo estoy tomando, pero nos estamos divirtiendo como locas…

- Brindo por nuestra amistad! Y por nuestra nueva y querida amiga Bella! – dijo Alice levantando su baso

-brindo por nuestra jodida vida amorosa! Dijo Rose y así seguimos brindando por cualquier estupidez…

Hasta que vi a Edward comiéndole la boca a Jessica… su otra zorra... una rubia oxigenada, ni me gasto en describirla ya todas las zorras se ven iguales ¿no?, comparte algunas clases conmigo, pero vuelvo a repetirlo, es una zorra y las zorras se creen la gran cosa como para tratar amigablemente a sus compañeros y se comportan como lo que son ZORRAS! ya repetí muchas veces zorra me canse...

Sentí rabia en ese momento, pero conmigo misma porque deseaba que esa fuese yo… extrañaba tanto sus labios… no de nuevo, basta! El alcohol esta afectando mi cerebro! Volví mi atención a mis amigas y solo Rose se encontraba… quien por cierto no paraba de reír…

-¿y Alice?- pregunte

-vio como cambiaste la cara cuando viste a Edward y Jessica y bueno… ya sabes… campanita esta borracha y quiere divertirse un poco… contesto Rose sin parar de reírse y me contagio, seguí su mirada riéndome como una tonta y veo a Alice tambaleándose con un baso en la mano yendo hacia Edward y Jessica

EDWARD POV

Estaba con la perra de Jessica pasando el rato porque a alguien tenia que tener en mis brazos para no salir corriendo y violarme a Bella… Dios esta castigándome… esta tan sexy con esa ropa y tan deshinibida bailando y riendo… y yo estoy tan borracho que no me iba a controlar si la seguía mirando… bastante me estuve conteniendo todos estos días… no sabía como acercarme a ella luego de lo que paso aquella noche…

Estaba entreteniéndome con los labios de la zorrita cuando veo a mi hermana totalmente borracha viniendo hacia mi…

-hola hermanito! ¿Como te trata la vida?- dijo Alice colgándose de mi hombro y dándome un muy ruidoso beso en mi mejilla

-¿que quieres Alice? Creo que deberías dejar de beber…- le digo tratando de quitarle el vaso

-no me jodas hermanito es una fiesta hay que disfrutar! – dice Alice moviendo el baso para que no se lo quite, levanta bien arriba sus manos y da una de sus vueltas de bailarina en punta de pie, cosa que no va con su estado de ebriedad y sus tacones y toda desequilibrada se cae con el vaso en dirección a la cabeza de Jessica empapándola con su bebida que para colmo es de color azul…

-que haces perra idiota! – le grito Jessica muy histérica y no me gusto ni medio que llame así a mi hermana, no la golpee porque es mujer la muy puta

-no te pongas histérica, no lo hizo a propósito, no ves que esta borracha- le digo a la perra para que baje los humos, aunque se que la enana lo hizo a propósito, la conozco bastante bien… me pregunto porque lo hizo…

-maldita puta! – le grito Jessica a Alice sin hacerme caso y se va, a limpiarse, supongo, ni me interesa

Alice no paraba de reírse…

-¿enana, estas aburrida que intentas fastidiar a los demás? – le digo

-!¿aburrida? estas loco? que tomaste? ¡Estoy mas que divertida hermanito! – y se fue riéndose a carcajadas, tambaleándose, agarrando al que se le cruzaba para no caér… y al llegar con Rose y Bella se destornillan de la risa y de solo verlas comienzo a reírme como un tonto…

-valla espectáculo! hicieron enfurecer a la enana que pinto de azul a Jessica? – dijo Emmet riendo apareciéndose de la nada

-no se Emm, con Alice nunca se sabe… ¿donde andabas?- le digo enfocando mi vista en el

-con Victoria – respondió

-¿ya anduviste revolcándote? – le pregunto

-nah… me quede en primera base, ella quiso coger pero hoy ando buscando a Rose… -

-así que Rose he? –

-solo porque es una maquina en la cama, nada mas- djo Emmet tajante

-yo no insinue nada amigo ya se que es por eso –le dije, pero se que hay algo mas

-en fin, voy a buscarla-

-a quien vas a buscar?- pregunta Jasper materializándose a mi lado… será que estoy demasiado ebrio que no los veo venir?

-a Rose – responde Emm

-vamos, yo iba por Alice – si no fuera mi amigo ya tendría la cara deformada de tantos golpes que le hubiese dado por joder a mi hermana, pero bue, Alice no se queja.

Yo los seguí, pero solo porque estaba de camino para buscarme otra bebida, no pensaba andar cerca de Bella… pero cuando las teníamos a la vista ya no estaban mas solas… Alice estaba bailando con Tyler, Rose con Royce y Bella con Newton. Nos quedamos parados a mitad de camino sin saber que hacer… yo solo estaba yendo por algo de beber… pero el verla bailar con Newton hizo hervir mi sangre de furia…

BELLA POV

Estábamos destornillándonos de la risa por la azaña de Alice cuando se nos acercan Tyler, Royce y Mike…

-que es tan gracioso chicas? – pregunta Tyler

- veo que se lo perdieron- dice Alice tratando de calmar su risa

-perdernos que?- pregunta Mike

-nada, ya paso- dice Rose

-bueno si no quieren contarnos... porque no bailamos un poco entonces – dijo Royce agarrando la cintura de Rose y ella sin perder tiempo comenzó a mover sus caderas contra el bailándole, entonces Tyler tomó a Alice para bailar y no me quedo otra que bailar con la mosca de Mike, no pensaba sentarme sola coma una tonta…

-quieres un poco? – dijo Mike ofreciéndome su bebida mientras bailábamos

-claro – le dije, ya que estaba sedienta y tenia la garganta seca de tanto reírme… le di un trago y me tome todo…

-perdón, estaba muerta de sed - le digo

-no pasa nada hermosa, luego buscamos mas- me dijo… y solo Edward me llamo así y salía tan bien de sus labios… de Mike no salía para nada bien… ¡pero que clase de mierdas estoy pensando!

Mike pone sus manos en mi cadera mientras bailamos y no me gusta para nada como me esta mirando y ni su agarre… pero se siente bien… seguimos bailando y comencé a tener mucho calor… y mi corazón comenzo a palpitar como loco, Mike pasaba su mano de arriba abajo por mi espalda y eso me asqueaba, pero lo sentía… como decirlo… ¿exitante?… ¿Qué mierda me pasa? ¿Mike me exita? ¿desde cuando? No, ni hablar! este chico lo único que me produce son nauseas! ¿entonces porque me siento tan caliente? Dios! Tengo que parar me estoy volviendo loca!

-Mike, no me siento muy bien- le digo parando abruptamente de bailar y miro a mi alrededor y todo me da vueltas... desde hace rato que me da vueltas todo y tendría que haber dejado de beber pero ahora no solo eso si no que todo parece brillar... las luces están muy intensas... ¿que rayos?

-¿quieres ir al baño y refrescarte un poco? – me dice con preocupación en su rostro

- si- solo digo, necesito urgente mojarme la cara con agua bien fría, aunque seria mejor tirarme a la piscina para quitarme este calor que siento…

-el de aquí esta lleno de gente, vamos que te muestro donde esta el del segundo piso- me dice tomándome de la mano… lo que sea con tal de llegar pronto!

vamos subiendo las escaleras y mis pies no coordinan, el me ayuda a subir, llegamos a un pasillo donde hay muchas puertas… me lleva hacia una de ellas, la abre y me hace entrar, todo esta oscuro, cierra la puerta y prende la luz…cegándome por un instante, abro y cierro los ojos un par de veces hasta que puedo ver bien y… esto no es un baño… veo una cama, un escritorio, un ropero, fotos de la mosca (Mike)… es su habitación!... ¡¿que mierda?

-que carajo hago aquí Mike? Esto no parece un baño – digo toda enojada, confundida, mareada y caliente

-no te alteres Bella solo quería mostrarte una cosa- dice acercándose y no me da tiempo ni a reaccionar que ya tengo sus labios contra los míos con una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra en mi nuca inmovilizándome… y que asco! No quiero que me bese! Pero no se que mierda me pasa… respondí a su beso… me deje llevar…por unos segundos nomas... ¡yo no quiero esto! Ordeno un poco mi mente y trato de alejarlo poniendo mis manos en su pecho, pero el me agarra mas fuerte y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos siento el colchón de su cama en mi espalda y estoy tan comoda… recuesto mi cabeza, cierro mis ojos… y veo un par de esmeraldas… esas que me persiguen en mis sueños noche tras noche… sigo sintiendo sus besos pero ahora quien me besa es Edward… y se siente tan bien… quiero todo de el… a la mierda esto de ignorarlo! ya no puedo mas…

Empieza a desabrochar mi Short y siento como los desliza rápidamente, separa mis piernas y se acomoda entre ellas y siento su erección a traves de sus bóxers contra mi centro, comienza a besar nuevamente mi cuello tocando mis senos con sus manos y gemidos salen de mi boca… De repente un fuerte golpe hace abrir mis ojos en dirección de donde provino el ruido…. Y dios! Edward! esta parado en la puerta mirándome… entonces… quien…

-lárgate Cullen, no te das cuenta que estoy ocupado - ¡Mike! ¡que mierda! ¡¿estaba por hacerlo con Mike? Y me deje tocar por el!

-¡¿que mierda?- grito toda loca empujándolo de encima de mío, cae al piso y se pone de pie al instante – ¡que mierda estabas haciéndome! ¡maldito depravado! – le sigo gritando e intento ponerme de pie pero me levante tan rápido que me dio un mareo y casi me estampo contra el piso sino fuera porque Mike me agarro a tiempo, ¡pero este hijo de puta!

-sueltame! No vuelvas a tocarme!- le vuelvo a gritar ya toda histérica

-¡¿Qué mierda esta pasando aquí Newton? – dice Edward acercándose a Mike y tomándolo por el cuello

-no te metas cullen, se volvió loca, la estábamos pasando muy bien hasta que tu llegaste- dijo el puto de Mike… yo volví a sentarme en la cama…

-no puede ni mantenerse parada, no te das cuenta que esta borracha y no sabe lo que hace?- dijo Edward

-y eso que tiene que ver contigo, suéltame Cullen, como si nunca te hubieras tirado a una chica borracha- dijo Mike y me dieron ganas de patearle las pelotas

-pendejo puto! Te voy a…. –le grite intentando ponerme de pie nuevamente pero Edward me corto

-tu cállate y quedate ahí! – dijo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y gitandome furioso... hice lo que me dijo pero solo porque se lo ve muy lindo todo loco y parece estar defendiéndome...

Luego centro su atención en Mike y le dijo-y tu, no te hagas el listo conmigo y sal de aquí antes de que te parta el cuello- en tono amenazante y se me puso la piel de gallina y me dio miedo de lo que fuese capaz de hacer

-es mi cuarto Cullen- dijo Mike desafiante y Edward apretó mas su cuello

-no estoy bromeando idiota… vete…. ya… - dijo aun mas amenazante y solto a Mike que ya estaba rojo y tomando bocanadas de aire salió corriendo en calzones de la habitación el muy cagon.

Yo me quede sentada en la cama sin mis pantalones… ¿Dónde mierda están mis pantalones? Pero no podía ni pensar en eso ahora… solo miraba a Edward que estaba frente a mi parado dándome la espalda y con su mano apretandoce el puente de su nariz, creo.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y dijo todo enojado mirándome…

-que mierda estabas haciendo? Veo que con un par de copas de mas te le tiras a lo que tengas en frente –

Pero…quien mierda se cree que es para hablarme así! Yo solo quería ir al baño! Nose que diablos me pasa… tengo tantas ganas de golpearlo… pero dios! Esta endemoniadamente sexy! Todo enojado, con su camisa negra a medio abotonar dejando parte de su apetitoso pecho al descubierto… creo que ya se me mojaron las bragas de solo verlo y oírlo enojado.. me estoy volviendo una zorra!

-que miras? Me estas escuchando? Que diablos te pasa Bella? – dijo gritándome y mierda! Grítame mas como me calienta cuando grita!

-dios, eres tan sexy enojado – se me escapa… pero me siento, tan fuerte, tan deshinibida

-¿Qué?- dice Edward confundido y sorprendido sin poder creer lo que oía

-que ya moje mis bragas de solo escucharte – le digo porque quiero que reaccione, no se da cuenta de cuanto me enciende?

Su cara me causo gracia, esta con la boca abierta tratando de decir algo pero nada sale y sus ojos esmeralda brillando de deseo pero totalmente confundidos… así que me levanto lentamente para no caerme como antes quedando frente a el que todavía está inmóvil, levanto mis brazos, los llevo a su nuca y de un rápido movimiento devoro sus labios… esos labios que tanto extrañaba… tarda unos segundos en reaccionar pero comienza a responder ferozmente, me toma de mi trasero levantándome, automáticamente enredo mis piernas en su cintura, me acuesta en la cama bruscamente pero sin hacerme daño y sin separar sus labios de los míos, comienza a hacer fricción con su erección que pareciera a punto de explotar encerrado en sus jeans contra mi centro y dios! Me volvía loca! Lo quería sentir dentro mío…. Lleve mis manos como pude hacia abajo en misión de liberar su erección, llegue el botón de sus jeans y lo desabroche sin problemas pero cuando intente bajarle el cierre el tomo mis manos, dejo de besarme, y con su frente apoyada en la mía y sus ojos cerrados todo agitado, me dijo…

-detente, estas borracha, no quieres esto- ¿que mierda sabe que es lo que yo quiero o no?

-se lo que quiero Edward, no jodas ahora, solo cógeme- le dije media cabreada, estoy toda caliente y me sale con esto…

-dios Bella… para de decir esas cosas que estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto y me lo estas poniendo muy difícil – me dijo entre exitado y enojado

-solo cógeme! – le grite rogando, ¿que mierda me pasa? Yo rogándole para tener sexo?

El separa su frente de la mía abriendo sus ojos inspeccionándome y yo me dedico a mirar sus deliciosos labios pensando como seria si me besara ahí abajo….

-mírame a los ojos Bella- dijo tomándome de la mandíbula con una mano para tener toda su atención… mire esos ojitos que tanto me gustan y su cara cambio a una expresión entre preocupado, enojado y no se que mierda mas…

-como te sientes Bella?- me pregunta… y que mierda? Se va a poner a hacerme un examen psicológico o clínico en medio de esto? Tiene que estar jodiendome… así que le dije para que no jodiera mas y siguiéramos en lo que estábamos…

-me siento en llamas Edward, quiero cogerte, que mas quieres que te diga pendejo? – ya me estaba alterando

-donde te llevaba Newton cuando te trajo aquí? O pensabas tirártelo? – dice ignorando lo que le dije

-no!- grite – ni loca lo haría con el! Solo quería ir al baño a mojarme un poco, no me sentía muy bien y el muy puto me trajo aquí y no se que paso después solo se que crei que eras tu el que me besaba hasta que te vi en la puerta y bue.. el resto es historia… ¿contento? – osea le quedo claro que con Newton no quiero nada y solo quiero que el me lo haga… si no hace algo ya lo voy a violar, o lo voy a golpear por ser tan puto…

-voy a matar a ese maldito hijo de puta… - dijo Edward endemoniado levantándose pero fui mas rápida y cruce mis piernas en llave alrededor de su cintura…

-no te vas a ningún lado Edward-

-Bella estas drogada, por eso estas tan caliente y exitada y tus pupilas están completamente dilatadas, Newton te drogó, seguramente te dio alguna bebida, ¿no?-

-drogada? Si, bebí de un trago que el me ofreció y luego… - y no pude seguir hablando porque tenia razón… luego de beber eso comencé a sentirme rara… Dios! Hijo de puta! Si Edward no hubiera aparecido… mejor ni imaginarme… ya bastante tengo con haberlo dejado poner sus manos en mi cuerpo… ¿como pude ser tan tonta?

-ahora suéltame y déjame ir a buscar a esa rata – dijo Edward entre dientes fuera de si…

Pero no lo pensaba dejar ir… no no no no no… por mas drogada que este se que quiero que esto continúe, lo imaginaba a el cuando estaba con Mike después de todo, por eso seguí, tal vez si no volaba tanto podría haberme liberado yo solita de ese idiota…

-no, te quedas conmigo- dije mirándolo a los ojos

-Bella, déjame estas drogada y borracha, no sabes lo que haces, ¿no te das cuenta? Mañana te arrepentirás de todo esto- dice furioso, no se si conmigo o con el mismo

-me importa una mierda el mañana, eres un pendejo de mierda y te odio, pero hoy quiero esto y no te voy a dejar ir- le dije muy segura y agarrándolo de su nuca lo atraje hacia mí y devore sus labios…

...

...

...

**_...no me maten! jajaja _**

**_y...? que tal? aburrido? estubo bien? una cagada? lo que sea! dejen sus REVIEWS y haganmelo saber! _**

**_puedo tardar entre 2 a 4 días en actualizar los caps... pero trato lo mas rapido posible de subirlos... el proximo tal vez para el miercoles por la noche o mas tardar jueves lo tenga y si tengo suerte tal vez antes._**

**_Besotes! hasta el prox cap!_**

**_..._**

**_..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_holas!_

_Aqui les traigo otro cap! espero que les guste ! Y Visiten mi primer one-shot **Mi Bartender** se llama y me dicen que les parecio! _

_gracias a todos por sus alertas me hacen muuyyyy feliiizzzzzzzzzzz! sonrio como una tonta cada vez que veo una jajajaj! pero dejenme reviews tambien asi se que les gusta y que no de la historia y puedo ir mejorandola!_

_y para cremita que siempre comenta y me tira buena onda espero que te guste este cap! y si no hacemelo saber!_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**Tu amor mi enfermedad**

**FINAL DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...**

-Bella estas drogada, por eso estas tan caliente y exitada y tus pupilas están completamente dilatadas, Newton te drogó, seguramente te dio alguna bebida, ¿no?-

-drogada? Si, bebí de un trago que el me ofreció y luego… - y no pude seguir hablando porque tenia razón… luego de beber eso comencé a sentirme rara… Dios! Hijo de puta! Si Edward no hubiera aparecido… mejor ni imaginarme… ya bastante tengo con haberlo dejado poner sus manos en mi cuerpo… ¿como pude ser tan tonta?

-ahora suéltame y déjame ir a buscar a esa rata – dijo Edward entre dientes fuera de si…

Pero no lo pensaba dejar ir… no no no no no… por mas drogada que este se que quiero que esto continúe, lo imaginaba a el cuando estaba con Mike después de todo, por eso seguí, tal vez si no volaba tanto podría haberme liberado yo solita de ese idiota…

-no, te quedas conmigo- dije mirándolo a los ojos

-Bella, déjame estas drogada y borracha, no sabes lo que haces, ¿no te das cuenta? Mañana te arrepentirás de todo esto- dice furioso, no se si conmigo o con el mismo

-me importa una mierda el mañana, eres un pendejo de mierda y te odio, pero hoy quiero esto y no te voy a dejar ir- le dije muy segura y agarrándolo de su nuca lo atraje hacia mí y devore sus labios...

**CONTINUACIÓN...**

Edward al principio no respondió mi beso y trató de alejarme, pero lo tenia totalmente prisionero con mis brazos y piernas así que finalmente se rindió tomando el control de mi cuerpo eufóricamente, alimentándose con mis labios, nuestras manos se perdían cada una en el cuerpo del otro y pronto nuestras prendas quedaron quien sabe donde, pero en nuestros cuerpos ya no se encontraban... yo solo estaba en bragas y el en sus bóxers...

Es tan perfecto el cabrón... no podía quitar mi vista de su cuerpo y el parece que tampoco la podía apartar del mío...comenzó a besar, morder y lamer cada parte de mi cuerpo y yo no podía dejar de gemir estaba retorciéndome de placer debajo de su cuerpo ... Besando y lamiendo siguió un camino imaginario por mi estomago hasta llegar a mis bragas, donde lentamente comenzó a quitarlas enloqueciéndome de deseo...

-ya quítalas pervertido! – le grito impaciente porque al pendejo le gusta hacerme sufrir...

Pero el no me hizo caso solo sonrió y se tomo todo su tiempo en torturarme quitándomelas... cuando la tortura pareció haber terminado, el separo mis piernas y se puso a besar el lado interno de mi muslo izquierdo subiendo tortuosamente pero antes de llegar donde yo mas deseaba se dirigió a mi muslo derecho repitiendo el mismo proceso... ¡puto!... y cuando llego finalmente el muy pendejo solo me soplo... agh! Deje escapar un gemido de exitacion y furia por torturarme asi y le dije... –¡ Me estas matando! – apretando mis dientes y jadeando... – y tu a mi – dijo el en vos tan baja que creí habérmelo imaginado...

Su lengua empezó a hacer maravillas en mi sexo haciéndome perder la cordura... aunque la cordura hace tiempo que la perdí...

-sabes jodidamente sabrosa conejita... – me dijo... y me ponía tanto que me hablase así... lo agarre de sus cabellos y empujé mas su bonita cara en mi sexo... ya estaba en la cima... sus dedos se sumaron entrando y saliendo mientras su legua hacia milagros y hasta ahí llegue, tiré de sus pelos tan fuerte que me sorprendió que no se quejara, gemí en alto y me vine y el se dedico a lamer todos mis jugos como si fuese la cosa mas sabrosa del mundo...

Wow! Es lo único que puedo pensar después de este sensacional orgasmo...

Edward se acerco a mi rostro, me beso y pude probar mi sabor en su boca... esto me volvió a encender... llevé mi mano a su erección y comencé a acariciarlo por arriba de sus bóxers, el dejo escapar un gemido y cerro con fuerzas sus ojos...tomo mis manos para que me detubiera, se separo de mi y me dijo... –eres virgen, no quieres que tu primera vez sea drogada y borracha, creeme Bella – parecía estar teniendo una batalla interna se levanto de golpe y se sentó al borde de la cama con su cabeza hacia abajo y sus manos no paraban de pasar por su cabello... –

Verlo tan frustado y como pasaba sus manos por su pelo me exitaba tanto... cada cosa, cada gesto que hacia lo hacia ver totalmente sexy... Me puse detrás suyo lo abrace por la cintura y comencé a besarle el cuello... el dejo de respirar... lamí el lóbulo de su oreja y lleve mis manos a su sexo y empece a acariciarlo... dejo escapar aire de su boca fuertemente y comenzó a respirar agitadamente...

-no sabes lo que haces- me dijo tratando de tomar mis manos otra vez, pero fui mas rápida, meti la mano dentro de sus bóxers y tome su miembro en mis manos... – solo dejame complacerte – le dije al oído, el dejo escapar un ultimo gruñido en señal de derrota aproveche, baje de la cama y me arrodillé entre sus piernas le quite sus bóxers y volví a tomar su miembro en mis manos y comencé a hacer los movimientos que el me había enseñado aquella vez , dios! Tenia tantas ganas de probarlo ... me acerque le di una lamida en su punta y el gimió, eso me alentó a seguir, me dispuse a lamer toda su longitud y luego lo introduje rápidamente en mi boca relajando mi garganta y tragándomela entera... wow! No sabia podía hacer eso! Edward gruño en alto y me dijo – dios! Vas a matarme! – y yo muy orgullosa y caliente empece a subir y luego acompañe el movimientos con mi mano, Edward agarro con una mano mi cabello en un puño y acompaño mis movimientos ayudándome a no perder el ritmo...

-si conejita, si, sigue así, si, oh dios, oh- decía Edward sin parar... y ya notaba que estaba cerca y no quiero que termine así... quiero sentirlo dentro mío, no va a volver a negarse, lo tengo al limite... ¡que puta que estoy siendo!... me detengo y el dice todo agitado...

-que haces? Dios! no te detengas sigue...- yo le sonrío, me siento rápidamente a horcajadas sobre el , tomando sus cabellos en mis manos, besando sus labios y comienzo a hacer friccion con nuestros húmedos sexos... – no me salgas con ninguna pedejada después de esto – me dice entre dientes con ardor en su mirada, me toma del trasero, vuelve a acostarme en la cama ferozmente... lleva su mano a mi centro introduciendo dos dedos moviéndolos dentro y fuera preparándome llevándome a la locura... – ya deja de jugar y metete!- le grito toda exitada y esta vez ni lo duda se posiciona en mi entrada, se introduce de golpe y... ¡y la gran puta! ¡mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda! Muerdo su homabro, clavo mis uñas en su espalda casi enterrándolas, una lagrima cae por mi mejilla... creo que al pendejo se le olvido que era virgen... pero por como lo mordí y clave mis uñas creo que se acordó ahora porque dijo...

-dios! Perdón Bella! lo siento! Estas bien? Te hice daño? – lo dijo todo tan rápido que solo entendí la pregunta boluda que hizo de "te hice daño" ¡no estoy barbara! Pendejo...

-solo cállate y dame un minuto- le digo, el torpemete limpia con sus dedos la lagrima de mi mejilla y comienza a besar toda mi cara lentamente y con su mano acaricia mi muslo derecho para relajarme pienso... – continua- le digo al rato...

Empieza a moverse lentamente dentro mío mientras besa mis labios, mi mandibula, el lóbulo de mi oreja, mi cuello... y todo comienza a sentirse tan bien, tan correcto... ya no siento dolor... siento placer... mucho placer... y algo mas... Mis gemidos incrementan cada vez mas y mas, Edward acelera el ritmo... dios! Ya comienzo a sentir ese nudo en mi estomago que se siente como una bomba a punto de estallar, como un cohete ansioso por despegar y ser lanzado al espacio donde no hay gravedad, donde puede flotar... – m..as rá...pido! – le digo toda entrecortada – ma...s fue.. r..te..

Suelta un gruñido y entre gemidos comienza a embestir mas fuerte y rápido con su agitada respiración en mi oído... esto es demasiado... sentirlo asi... embistiéndome, su cuerpo pegado al mío... todo sudado... con un brazo debajo de mi omoplato agarrando mi hombro y el otro al costado de mi cabeza sosportando su peso, todos sus musculos tensados... me llevó al limite... me vine gimiendo como una loca y el se vino casi al mismo tiempo gimiendo y gruñendo... y ya estoy en el cielo, el espacio, el infinito, lo que sea... aquí no hay gravedad... y se siente jodidamente bien... feliz...completa...

... Hasta que un grito me hace volver a la realidad... ¿Qué rayos?... – ¡¿Bella? ¡¿Edward? – esa vos... Alice... - ¡dios! ¡tápense! – grita de nuevo tapándose los ojos.

Edward que todavía estaba en mi interior sale, agarra su camisa del suelo y la pone sobre mi cuerpo tapándome, busca sus bóxers y se lo pone todo enojado... - ¿Qué mierda quieres Alice? Estas fastidiosa hoy! – le dice casi gritando

-hey! No me hables así hermanito – Alice dice agarrándose del marco de la puerta – los estaba buscando porque tenemos que salir cagando de este lugar, alguien aviso a la policía de fiesta y alcohol en casa de Newton – dijo riéndose – y no creo que quieran ser encontrados por la poli así, cambiense y rápido, voy a buscar a Rose- y se va...

-¡Rayos!- digo levantándome rápidamente y orta vez me dio un mareo... solo que fue Edward ahora quien me agarro... – siéntate, yo busco tus cosas – me dijo y enseguida encontró todo... me puse mis bragas y fue lo único que pude ponerme, de repente embocar los pies en la parte correcta de mi shorts y abrochar mi sostén fue todo un tema... Edward tubo que ayudarme... patético... Cuando ambos estábamos vestidos Edward dijo – con esos zapatos y tu estado no vamos a llegar muy lejos – ni me pregunto, me tomo como una bolsa de papas en su hombro y bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo... todo era un lio, gente corriendo por todas partes huyendo... cruzamos la puerta de entrada, me llevo hasta su coche y me dejo en el piso... delante de su volvo estaba el convertible de Rose donde ahora se estaba subiendo Jasper para manejarlo porque Rose estaba en la parte de atrás con medio cuerpo fuera del coche vomitando y Emmet sentado a su lado sosteniéndole el cabello...

-sube- me dice Edward abriéndome la puerta del acompañante- inmediatamente entro, Edward también lo hace y lo ultimo que recuerdo fue sentir el auto moverse a una increíble velocidad y ver a Alice tirada en la parte de atrás babeando el asiento... ¡que noche!

**EDWARD POV**

Todavía no puedo procesar todo lo que paso esta noche...

Ver a Bella bailar con Newton y luego dirigirse escaleras arriba con el, me hizo querer destrozar toda la maldita casa . No se que estaba sucediéndome, traté de calmarme y olvidar lo que acababa de sentir llendo por mi trago... pero cuando termine de beberlo me sentí igual, tenia que ver que estaba haciendo, seguramente estaba equivocándome, ella era virgen, no podía estar haciéndolo con el... tal vez se sentía mal y la llevo al baño o que mierda se ya basta de pensar! tengo que ir a ver...

Así que subí como alma que lleva el diablo y caminando por el pasillo en dirección al baño –ya que despues de tantas fiestas en esta casa la conocía como la mía- me congele al pasar por la puerta que sabia muy bien que era la habitación de Newton al escuchar unos gemidos que reconoci al instante y provenían del interior. Ni lo pensé estaba totalmente desquiciado, le di una patada a la puerta abriéndola totalmente y lo que vi me dejo duro como una piedra... Bella en la cama sin sus pantalones con las piernas abiertas mirándome sorpendida y confundida creo.. .y Newton entre ellas en calzones. Senti tantas cosas... quería matar a Newton, gritarle a Bella lo zorra que era y muchas otras cosas mas que no quiero ni pensarlas y me maldije por sentirme asi, es solo una chica mas, puede hacer lo que quiera y... Newton corto mis pensamientos diciéndome que me largue y luego no entendí nada... porque lo empujo y le gritaba así? Si parecía estar muy dispuesta por como los encontré... pero cuando casi se cae y Newton la agarro a tiempo y ella le grito que no volviera a tocarla toda histérica, no lo pensé dos veces, avance descontrolado hacia Newton y lo tome por el cuello... algo aquí no estaba bien... no iba a permitir que la tocara despues de ver como se puso...

Luego del intercambio de palabras con Newton y lograr que se esfumara antes de cometer alguna locura no sabia que hacer... le daba la espalda apretando el puente de mi naris, cosa que hago cuando estoy furioso o confundido y de las dos maneras me sientia... así que cuando la encaré le dije lo primero que me salió, se que yo no era nadie para decirle eso pero no estaba pensando en ese momento, estaba hecho un lio...

Y todo se puso de lo mas extraño y caliente, ya estaba demasiado jodido y borracho como para escuchar a Bella decirme lo mojada que estaba por mi... no entendía nada, primero me dice mierdas, me bofetea, me tira con cosas y me ignora y ahora me sale con esto dejándome totalmente estupefacto y caliente...

Pero cuando se acerco y me beso tarde unos segundos en reaccionar y diablos! Anhelaba sus apetitosos labios... agarre su lindo culito, la tire en la cama e inconcientemente de lo caliente que me tenia comencé a pesionar y hacer friccion en su centro y mierda! Cuando comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón quería seguir y hacerle de todo, pero no podía, no así... ...ella estaba borracha, algo estuvo por pasar con Newton y es virgen... no se por que carajo estaba actuando así, yo nunca me detenía, ni me iteresaba si estaban borachas o si eran vírgenes o cualquier mierda, yo seguía sin pensar, cazaba, saciaba mi sed, pero algo me detenia... me obligaba a comportarme... y que puto maricón que me estoy volviendo!

Tube que usar todo mi autocontrol y la detuve diciéndole la primer gilada que se me cruzo... ella me dijo que solo quería que se lo hiciera... y porque carajo estoy usando la razón? Pero luego volvió a decirme que la cogiera casi rogándomelo... y reaccione un poco... algo no andaba bien... ella lo estaba por hacer con Newton y ni se habla con el. Ella me deteste. Ella hora quiere hacerlo conmigo... la agarro de su mandibula para tener toda su atención y le digo que me mire... y quería ir a cortar la cabeza de Newton... sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas... estaba drogada... extasis seguro... iba a matar a ese hijo de perra...

Mi ego creció aun mas cuando me dijo que llego tan lejos con Newton porque pensó que era yo... pero lo deje pasar porque estaba planeando como cortarle las pelotas a ese pendejo e intentando hacerle ver que estaba drogada...

Cuando cayo en la realidad y se dio cuenta de su estado todo paso muy rápido, a pesar de que sabia cuan drogada y borracha estaba no me dejo ir, me beso, la bese, estaba tan jodido, tenia que probarla al menos, a la mierda Newton ya golpearía al muy pendejo. Probe cada rincón de su cuerpo, se vino y bebí todos sus jugos haciéndome adicto a ellos , sabia jodidamente bien, mejor que cuando los probé aquella vez con mis dedos y escucharla gemir casi hizo que me corriera allí mismo... estaba matándome!

Volví a besarla, ella quería mas y yo seguí actuando como marica, me aleje totalmente frustrado estaba volviéndome loco esta chica, quería hacerlo pero no quería que luego me salga con pendejadas y se arrepintiera, y me maldije, no se porque mierda me importaba eso. Pero perdí la razón comenzó a darme una increíble mamada y luego todo se fue a la carajo se sento a orcajadas sobre mi sin haber terminado lo que empezó llevándome al limite... y sucedió, me metí en ella de golpe... y mierda! Me mordió y clavo sus uñas y que bestia que fui! Me había tomado tan desprevenido subiéndose en mi y vuelto tan loco que me izo perder la cabeza y no pensaba en otra cosa mas que darle lo que tanto pedia...

Luego de las disculpas y esperar a que se relajara besándola me pidió que continue y no se como explicar el resto... tan solo decir que disfruté cada caricia, cada suspiro, gemido, todo... disfrute todo lo que me dio, fue sensacional estar en su interior... se sentía... no se... correcto... estaba tan jodido... nunca experimente algo asi... no quería que se terminara nunca... pero cuando ambos llegamos a la cima me sentí desconectado del planeta... solo sintiéndola a ella... y no! que fue todo eso! Sigue haciéndome sentir hecho un lio! Confundiéndome cada vez mas...

Llegue a casa, guarde el coche en el garaje, y tenia que bajar a mis borrachas e inconcientes pasajeras... ya que Bella se quedaba aquí según lo que me dijo Alice, primero bajé a Alice, la lleve a su habitación y la acosté en su cama, luego cargue a Bella sin mirarla demasiado porque si no la iba a terminar llevando a mi habitación... llegue nuevamente al cuarto de Alice y la deje en la cama a un lado de ella, ya que la duende tenia una cama extra King size... si lose.. mucha cama para un duende como Alice, pero es exagerada en todo. Me fui a mi cuarto sin mirar atrás y cai rendido en mi cama hecho un lio...

**BELLA POV**

Desperté sintiéndome como el orto... la cabeza me estaba matando y me dolía todo el cuerpo... me sente en la cama y mire a mi alrededor... el cuarto de Alice... cierto que me iba a quedar aquí... pero, como llegue? ... busque con mi mirada a Alice y no la encontré... me levanto dirigiéndome al baño y allí estaba Alice... abrazada al inodoro, dormida...

Me acerco y pateo su culo no muy fuerte solo para que se levante... – hey! – dice con toda la vos ronca – no me patees estoy despierta, solo descanzaba un rato.. –

-levantate quiero orinar- le digo – y esto no es un lugar para descanzar – agrego

-¿hubieses preferido que vomite tu cara?- me dice haciéndose a un lado pero sin levantarse, pongo los ojos en blanco y me siento a hacer lo mío...

-tienes que contarme todo! – me dice Alice

-Alice puedes irte y dejarme mear tranquila? Cuando termine aquí te cuento...

-Claro! y apurate! – dice muy entuciasmada saliendo...

Que vergüenza, no quiero ni recordar todo lo que paso anoche, mejor dicho lo que hice... me comporte como una golfa! No puedo creer como actue... Pero si de algo estoy segura es que yo quería que eso pase... no puedo negarlo, Edward siempre producía algo en mi interior... el alcohol y la mierda que Mike me dio de beber solo dejaron salir todo eso sin pudor ulguno, sin dudas, sin vuelta atrás... y decir que estuvo grandioso es quedarse corto... no fue sobrios, con velas, a la luz de la luna, dulce, ni con palabras de amor como yo tal vez imaginaba mi primera vez... pero fue increíble... inexplicable... todavía no puedo creer que haya pasado... no me arrepiento de esto... despues de todo algún dia la tenia que perder... y Edward fue el único que me encendió tanto para algo así, tampoco es una regla estar enamorados para hacerlo por primera vez con alguien...

En fin solo estoy tratando de convencerme a mi misma que esto no fue un error... porque no quiero sentirme como mierda... y lo peor es que me encantaría repetirlo... lo detesto y lo deseo con la misma intensidad... hacia días que no cruzábamos palabra, que lo evitaba... y despues voy y me lo tiro y el no quería! Dios! El trataba de detenerme!

-Bella, mueve tu culo de ahí! Apurate! – me grita Alice impasiente sacándome de mis pensamientos

Salgo y me siento junto a Alice en su cama...

-bueno, estoy esperando, escúpelo – dice Alice luego de unos minutos de espera, yo no sabia como comenzar... – como fue que terminaste en la cama con mi hermano?-

-bueno... la cosa fue que el muy puto de Newton me drogo, me dio una mierda de tomar que me puso toda puta caliente... y creeme no pensaba hacerlo con Mike ni drogada. Solo que estaba tan jodida que creí o imagine que era Edward. y bueno cuando el susodicho apareció en el momento justo que cometiera alguna estupidez se puso todo loco y mando a Mike al carajo... y luego lo vi tan furioso, gritándome... que todo me resulto de lo mas exitante y bueno... ya sabes... con mi estado no pude controlarme...

-dios Bella! hay que cortar el miembro de Mike! Ese asqueroso! – dice Alice furiosa y continua – pero, espera, entonces el cabron de mi hermano también se aprobecho de tu estado Bella! – grito Alice

-No! no, no, no! – digo rápidamente – no es así, sabes que Edward me trae loca... y el trato de hacer lo correcto, solo que yo no se lo puse fácil, en términos mas sensillo, le rogue que me lo hiciera e hice de todo para lograrlo... me siento tan zorra Alice... creeme, no me arrepiento, fue asombroso, pero no se que va a pasar ahora...

-oh Bella- dice Alice abrazandome, luego agrega – ¿que sientes por el?

-no lo se Alice... estoy tan confundida... ni nos hablamos y luego pasa esto, no se que hacer ni como sentirme al respecto... solo se que cuando volví a besarlo me di cuanta de lo mucho que extrañaba sus labios... pero no se... tal vez sea solo atracción física, tiene que ser eso..- decía mas que contándole a Alice, para mi misma y continue.. – es decir... no lo soporto, es un creido, un arrogante pervertido y se acuesta con todas...-

-si, así es el la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no es tan malo, solo es un idiota – dice Alice riendo y luego se vuelve a poner seria y dice – mira Bella, yo no soy la mejor persona para dar consejos porque ¡mirame! Estoy loca por Jasper y el muy pendejo anda con Maria también... eso me hace mal, pero bueno, cuando estoy con el la paso bien, hasta ahora con eso me alcanza, porque se que pronto va a ser mío totalmente...-

Me rio cortándola – ¿eres psíquica ahora?-

-no tonta, solo lo siento así, ahora cállate y dejame seguir – me dice riendo y golpeándome con su almohada

-perdon continua- le digo levantando mis manos

-solo te digo que cuides tu corazón, Edward es un alma libre y apresia mucho su libertad, tal vez este loco por ti, pero se va a negar a reconocerlo... –

-si, lo que sea Alice... no pienso enamorarme de tu hermano... – le digo

-si tu lo dices... solo cuidate- dice Alice

-lo haré, gracias amiga- le digo abrazandola... y luego le digo...- y paso algo con Jazz?-

-no, lo vi con Maria... asi que nada... pero me diverti mucho con Tyler, es un buen compañero de baile - me dice

-y Rose? que paso? vi que Emmet estaba con ella en el auto... -

-oh! no sabes! Emmet se la quito de los brazos a Royce y casi se arma la podrida, pero Rose los calmo y se fue con Emmet regañandolo y dandole golpes en la cabeza hacia la playa... por suerte volvieron a tiempo y les dije lo de la poli...- dice Alice

-me perdi toda la divercion- le digo

-creo que te divertiste mas que yo Bellita- me dice Alice tirandome con una almohada-todas tubieron accion menos yo! -ahora haciendo puchero

Luego fui a mi casa a bañarme, buscar ropa y avisarle a Renee que estaba viva y que volvia a lo de Alice a quedarme ya que teníamos su casa libre de padres, ellos se habían ido no se donde a pasar el finde...

Volví a lo de Alice y Edward no apareció en todo el día... por un lado estaba mas relajada al no tener que enfrentarlo porque moria de vergüenza, pero por el otro tenia que hablar con el y decirle que todo esta bien, que no pensaba decirle ninguna de las mierdas que dije siempre que pasaba algo entre nosotros porque esta vez fui yo la que empezó todo... se lo debía después de haberme salvado de cometer alguna estupidez con Mike, porque de eso si que me iba a arrepentir por el resto de mi vida...

Ya en la noche, estabamos en una secion de películas y comida chatarra a la cual se sumo Rose quien también se iba a quedar a dormir y Edward seguía sin bajar de su habitación... no pude esperar más, me levante diciendo que iba al baño y fui directo a su habitación en el tercer piso...

Llame a su puerta hecha un manojo de nervios y al rato abrió...

-¿que pasa ahora Alice? – comenzó a decir sin siquiera mirar quien era, todo malhumorado, solo en jeans... cuando vio que no era Alice me miro sorprendido y dijo...

-Bella... –

-hey– dije mirándome los pies – solo venia a decirte que... – y una vos que provenía del interior de su habitación me interrumpió

-¿Eddy puedes traer algo de beber? – indudablemente Jessica, esa vos chillona que infecta mis oídos es inconfundible...

¿Porque tuve que ser tan estúpida? Todo el día haciéndome la cabeza con que debería decirle algo, que no estaba arrepentida, ni enojada y que se yo que mierdas mas! Ahora si estoy arrepentida! Ahora si estoy enojada! No pasaron ni 24 horas de lo de anoche que ya esta con otra! Pero si ya se que así es el porque me sorprende dios!

Pero pongo mi mejor cara de me importa una mierda con quien estes y me trago todo lo que estoy sintiendo, porque no pienso quedar como una tonta...

El no responde a la pregunta de Jessica, solo sierra la puerta a sus espaldas y me dice... – ¿que estabas diciendo Bella?- como si nada... y estoy tan enojada que no pienso continuar con lo que pensaba decirle... entonces en ese momento, como un regalo de dios, recordé algo...

-solo vine a decirte por si te lo preguntabas, que no vas a ser padre tan joven, ya que anoche no usaste protección, pero que suerte la tuya que tomo la píldora desde los 15 para regular mi menstruación... –

El abrió mucho los ojos y dijo golpeando su frente con la mano- que idiota! Perdón Bella yo... – no lo deje continuar lo corte diciendo – si si si ya se que eres un idiota, solo espero no haberme pegado ninguna peste ya que si eres así de descuidado con todas, no puedo creer que todavía no se te haya caído a pedazos –

-nunca fui descuidado, además tu tampoco me diste tiempo para eso, estabas prendida a mi como una garrapatas – me dijo todo enojado y le di una cachetada

-pendejo! Sabes muy bien en el estado que estaba! – le dije toda loca porque tenia razón, pero que me lo diga y de esa manera... agh!

El se lleva su mano a la mejilla que golpee, me mira y de repente me estampa contra la pared frente a su puerta, me besa ferozmente agarrando con una mano mi cara y con la otra levanta mi muslo para enredar mi pierna en su cadera, hace presión con su cuerpo para asi poder sentir su erección y automáticamente respondo... estos ataques que tiene me hacen perder la cabeza...

-Edward te estoy esperando, deja de jugar con ella... – dice la zorra de Jessica apareciéndose en la puerta de la habitación en ropa interior...

Tonta! tonta! tonta! me digo a mi misma, porque tube que responder a su beso? si, porque porque me vuelve loca... pero ya tiene a quien joder! No quiero ser como esa zorra! Me separo de el empujándolo y salgo corriendo escalera abajo... Les digo a Rose y Alice que me perdonen que no me siento bien y me voy a mi casa... nesecito estar sola... y no pensaba quedarme sabiendo que el estaba arriba con la zorra esa... llegue a mi casa y valla la sorpresa que me lleve! mi madre arriba de la mesa del comedor toda desarreglada con su falda levantada y sus piernas abiertas y un tipo entre ellas... puaj! y el peludo culo del tipo fue inevitable no verlo... que asco! esa imagen va a perturbar mi mente por siglos! Ellos me miraron sorprendidos ya que mi madre no esperaba verme hasta mañana, yo no dije nada solo subi corriendo las escaleras a mi habitacion y lo primero que hice fue correr las cortinas de mi ventana...

:::::::

:::::::

**y? que dicen? deben de odiar a Edward no? pero todo tiene un porque.. en el siguiente cap el POV ED . y demas.**

**no fue mucho lo que paso en este cap, pero bueno ya en los que siguen van a ir apareciendo mas personajes y mas cosas**

**quiero REVIEWS!**

**Vamos no les cuesta nada y hacen a mi bobo feliz! je!**

**Besotes hasta el proximo cap! y pasen por mi one-shot! :) grax!**

**::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::**


	6. Chapter 6

_Holas!_

_ya estoy devuelta! _

_Como siempre mil gracias a todos los que me siguen!_

_y para** cute-cullen** quien ahora es **cute-cullen17 **jajaja olvidadiza! :) espero que te guste este cap! contame luego! ah! te llego el mensaje q mande a tu cuenta, no? avisame! Besotes!_

_y para** cremita : **si, muy dificil va la cosa entre estos dos... pero ya van a ir aflojando... va... no se... me gusta hacerlos sufrir jajajaja... espero que te guste este cap! besotes!_

_y a los Alertas dejenme reviews! ya van 35 alertas! y los adoro! pero que pasa con los reviews? re hincha pelotas soy, si lo se! jajjajaj pero quiero saber que piensan : )_

_bueno espero que lo disfruten..._

**Tu amor mi enfermedad**

**EDWARD POV**

Estuve todo el día encerrado en mi habitación pensando, pensando y pensando... estaba jodidísimo... Las imágenes de lo vivido anoche no paraban de torturarme, Bella se estaba volviendo una adicción... una obsesión... y no sabia como enfrentarla... ¿si se arrepintió de lo que paso y esta toda loca histérica? Tenia que estar preparado para eso...

En la noche cuando estaba decidido a bajar y enfrentarme a lo que sea y porque estaba cagado de hambre... la perra de Jessica entra a mi habitación por la ventana... ¡demonios olvide entrar la escalera! ¿tenia que venir a joder justo ahora?

-hola guapo- me dice la zorra acercándose poniendo una mano en m pecho y me besa... respondo al beso por costumbre, pero no tenia ganas de tirármela en este momento así que quite su mano de mi pecho y le dije – nena, no jodas ahora, ya te he dicho que no vuelvas a subir sin que te llamen- le digo cabreado, maldito el día que la hice subir por aquí, ahora se piensa que puede entrar cuando quiera...

-vamos, será rápido.. anoche por culpa de tu hermanita no pudimos divertirnos- me dice quitándose la blusa la muy puta...tiene unas tetas muy grandes y apetecibles, pero las de Bella son perfectas y... esperen? Tengo las grandes tetas de esta zorra en frente y yo pienso en las de Bella? no, no, no tal vez tendría que tirármela así saco a Bella de mi sistema... todavía puedo oler su aroma en mi cuerpo...

Unos golpes en mi puerta me sacan de mis pensamientos... debe ser la pesada de Alice, se la paso todo el día jodiendome para que baje...

Me alejo de la zorra y abro la puerta creyendo que es ella y no... es Bella...

-Bella... – digo como un tonto

Ella comienza a hablarme pero Jessica interrumpe pidiéndome algo de beber... ¿algo de beber? que carajo?... la maldita zorra quiere llamar la atención para que Bella se largue... ya conozco esos arranques que tiene creyéndose que soy de su propiedad... pendeja...

La ignoro, salgo, cierro la puerta detrás de mío, le digo a Bella que continúe... y que pendejo idiota que soy! Si ella no me lo decía ni recordaba que no había usado protección... trato de disculparme pero ella me corta afirmando que soy un idiota y me sale con toda la mierda de pestes que le puedo pegar y mi miembro cayéndose a pedazos que me saca de quicio...

Le digo que soy cuidadoso y la primera mierda que se me viene a la mente, se puso toda loca y después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a sentir su linda manito en mi cara dejando mi mejilla ardiendo de la bofeteada que me dio.. y me la merecía por lo que le dije... es que esta chiquita siempre saca lo peor de mi... luego me dijo que yo sabia muy bien en el estado que ella estaba y dios! Cuando dijo eso vinieron a mi mente las imágenes de ella retorciéndose de placer debajo de mi cuerpo... la estampe contra la pared y comencé a besarla y apretarme contra ella para que sintiera lo que me causaba... no se como lograba hacerme sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, furia, deseo, odio hacia ella, odio hacia mi mismo... esta volviéndome loco!

La perra de Jessica decidió joder en ese momento... salió diciendo pendejadas y Bella volvió a ponerse loca, me empujo y salió corriendo... Mierda! Le di un golpe a la pared con mi puño, me di la vuelta y la zorra ya se había quitado sus jeans también... me acerque a ella hecho una furia, la tome del codo entrando a mi habitación y cerré la puerta de un golpe, me baje mis jeans junto con mis bóxers dejando libre la erección que Bella había causado...

-arrodíllate – le digo a la zorra entre dietes, ella lo hace y comienza a mamármela, agarro bruscamente su cabello en un puño y comienzo a empujar su cabeza salvajemente, me importaba una mierda que se atragante la muy zorra, solo quería acabar así evitar un dolor de huevos y dejar de pensar en todo las mierdas que me hace sentir Bella...

Cuando acabe subí mis bóxers y jeans, ella todavía estaba arrodillada limpiando su boca y recuperando el aliento... me incline hacia ella, tome sus cabellos en un puño nuevamente y tire fuerte de ellos hacia abajo y atrás para que me mirase a la cara y le dije todo furioso...

-no vuelvas a hacer una pendejada como la que hiciste hace un rato, te quedo claro? Yo juego con quien se me da la gana nena... tu y yo no somos nada...- ella me miraba con una mueca en su rostro- ahora vístete, lárgate y no vuelvas a aparecerte así, si no te llamo no me jodas- y la solté

-¿prefieres a esa tonta?-me dice enojada ahora la muy puta

-cierra la puta boca y lárgate- le dije mas enojado aun porque si, carajo! La prefería a ella mas que a nadie y eso me estaba volviendo loco! Y porque mierda estoy actuando tan agresivo?

Jessica se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y se fue no sin antes decir – llámame! - ... zorra...

Al rato Alice entra como loca a mi cuarto...

-que mierda le hiciste a Bella? – dice gritándome

-no se de que carajo estas hablando Alice...- le digo haciéndome el desentendido

- pendejo estúpido! Se que algo le hiciste porque se fue mal a su casa y ella tenia pensado quedarse aquí...! – vuelve a gritarme

-ya deja de gritarme! No se de que hablas! Deja de molestarme y lárgate! – le grito, porque no quiero escuchar nada acerca de Bella y me hace sentir como mierda saber que se fue mal... Mierda! Tengo que pelear con todas hoy?

-IMBESIL!- me grita una ultima vez y se va dando un portazo que casi hace giratoria a mi puerta.

**BELLA POV**

Domingo...

Me despierto temprano por la mañana, y todo mi cuarto esta oscuro... me levanto y me dirijo hacia mi ventana a abrir las cortinas que anoche había cerrado para no tener la maldita ventana de mi puto vecino a la vista... me visto rápido, lavo mis dientes y bajo a la cocina a desayunar...

Renée ya esta sentada bebiendo su café como todas las mañanas... bueno... creo que llego el momento de que me cuente quien era el dueño de ese culo peludo que vi anoche...iiiiuuww de solo recordar la escena me produce arcadas... veo que Charlie no era el único que se estaba comportando como un adolecente... dios! estas son las consecuencias de tener padres separados!

Me preparo un café con leche y me siento frente a ella esperando que comience a hablar...

-cielo... discúlpame por lo que tuviste que presenciar anoche... – comienza a decir y yo la corto

-ma, no tienes que disculparte... es decir, eso fue realmente... – cierro los ojos y me sacudo como teniendo un escalofrío y continuo-... pero en fin, te dije que iba a pasar la noche en lo de Alice... así que... perdóname tu por estropear tu cita... –

-oh, Bella, no estropeaste nada, esta es tu casa no tienes que pedir permiso para entrar...yo fui la desubicada tendría que haber llegado a mi cuarto por lo menos – me dice y le digo rápidamente- ya ma, no lo digas así que creas imágenes en mi mente...! – no quería imaginar a mi madre descontrolada! iiiuuw ...

-perdón hija- dice Renée con una risa nerviosa...

Después de todo ya entiendo lo que es salirse de control con alguien que deseas y querer hacérselo en cualquier parte, no la culpo... enseguida deseche ese pensamiento, que demonios estoy pensando!... ese pendejo...

-bueno ma, me vas a contar quien es? – le pregunto rápidamente tratando de borrar las imágenes que se me cruzaron de Edward haciéndomelo en cada rincón de mi casa...

a Renée se le iluminaron los ojos – se llama Phil y es policía... hace dos años que estamos juntos... – me dice... wow lo tenía bien escondido! Y veo que le gustan los uniformados... y policías para ser mas precisos...

-perdón por ocultarlo Bells, es que no sabia como se iban a ir dando las cosas, pero la relación esta creciendo... pensaba contártelo pronto ya que tengo otra noticia que darte...– me dice

Mierda!... que no me diga que va a mudarse aquí... que no sea eso, que no sea eso...

-dime- le digo no muy segura de querer escucharlo

-la semana que viene se muda aquí- dispara como si nada... diablos! No voy a poder ni mirarlo a la cara sin que la imagen de su asqueroso trasero aparezca en mi mente... y para colmo es policía!... solo espero que a mi no me joda... ya bastante tuve con Charlie...

-oh... bueno- solo digo

-espero que seas amable Bella... si? Es muy importante para mi... – me dice sinceramente

-claro, seguro ma... – le digo aunque seguro no tengo nada... vamos a ver que tal me cae y después veremos...

Al medio día Alice y Rose pasan a buscarme para ir a la playa...

Me pongo mi bikini negro, cargamos las cosas necesarias como bronceador, toallas, sombrilla y lo que se les ocurra que se puede llevar a una playa en el convertible de Rose, en el camino les cuento lo de mi madre, trasero al aire y su mudanza, ellas no pararon de reír en todo el camino... Llegamos, nos quitamos la ropa quedando en bikini, extendimos nuestras toallas en la arena y nos sentamos sobre ellas...

-en un rato vienen unos amigos que hace tiempo no vemos- me cuenta Alice mientras me pone bronceador en la espalda y Rose le pone a ella – te van a caer muy bien, son geniales, vienen siempre a surfear... y son muy guapos... – dice ¿me parece a mi o me esta queriendo enganchar con alguien?

-ah... que bueno... – le digo sin saber que decir...

-si, pero Justin es mío – dice Rose muy contenta mientras le pone bronceador a Alice... me doy vuelta la miro y me dice...

-¿Qué? Fue una de mis aventuras de verano... y no me opondría a volver a tenerla... –

-ah! Y el mío es Andrew... y también fue mi aventura de verano...– salta diciendo Alice yo la miro con los ojos bien abiertos... porque de Rose un poco me lo esperaba pero de ella... ¿ella no estaba enamorada de Jasper?

-no me mires así, que ame a Jasper y lo haga con el no quiere decir que no me fije en nadie mas... mientras el siga actuando como un tonto...- me dice muy tranquila... ellas si que saben divertirse...

-y creo que no te vendría mal conocerlos... son muy divertidos, los conocimos hace 2 veranos atrás aquí en la playa, van a un colegio que esta por aquí cerca y bueno... desde entonces nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, son cinco, están Justin y Andrew que son con los que ligamos... y luego esta Colin, Dylan y Alex... Alex te va a encantar créeme...- me dice toda entusiasmada...

-lo que sea... –solo digo... y seguimos untándonos entre nosotras protector solar...

-lindo espectáculo chicas! creo que no se dan cuenta de lo que están provocando en el publico masculino...- dice un chico moreno apareciéndose de la nada con cuatro chicos mas a sus costados... los amigos de Alice y Rose...

-Hey Colin!- dice Alice dando un saltito, poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo...

-Hola peque! Se nota que nos extrañaste... – le dice el tal Colin devolviéndole el abrazo...

-hola chicos!- dice Rose poniéndose de pie y se dirige a uno de ellos que por cierto esta muy bueno... cabello negro, ojos verdes, cuerpo de infarto y súper alto... – Justin! – le dice al susodicho cuando llega a el dándole un abrazo... con que ese es Justin...

-antes que nada, quiero presentarles a nuestra nueva integrante!- dice Alice separándose de Colin

-chicos esta es Bella! – dice Alice muy contenta tomándome por los hombros...

-hola Bella, soy Colin- me dice el moreno con una gran sonrisa... y así uno por uno comienzan a presentarse, Dylan, Justin, el ligue de Alice Andrew que es rubio de ojos azules con un cuerpo infartante también y por ultimo Alex...

-hola Bella, soy Alex, es un placer conocerte.. – me dice tendiendo su mano y wow! Si que tenia razón Alice... esta muy bueno... mientras le tomo su mano lo inspecciono...su cabello es negro y le cae en el rostro dándole un aire sensual y misterioso... sus ojos son de un color negro intenso y tiene un mirar que derrite a cualquiera... pero las esmeraldas hacen vibrar mi mundo... ¡que mierdas estoy pensando!... agh!

Luego de las presentaciones Alice dice gritando – vamos a surfear!

-ni lo sueñes Alice... vayan ustedes yo no sirvo para eso...a parte no trajimos tablas... – le digo esta loca si se cree que voy a hacer eso, no puedo ni caminar en tierra firme sin caerme y piensa que voy a pararme en una tabla de surf? Ni hablar!

-las tablas se pueden alquilar, hay un puesto acá cerca, vamos no seas cobarde... – me dice y Adrew antes que yo responda dice

-trajimos tablas de mas, para ustedes, sabíamos que lo olvidarían-

-bueno vayan entonces yo no voy, no es lo mío... – les digo

-Bella! mueve tu culo y ven con nosotras! – me grita Rose... vaya si que puede ser mandona...

-no! voy a matarme! Déjenme, aquí estoy bien... – le digo

-yo puedo enseñarte... te cuidare... vamos...– dice Alex...

-ves! Ya esta! El te ayuda! Vamos Bella no seas amargada... – me dice Alice... y me doy por vencida, porque sino voy a terminar peleando con estas locas... solo espero no matarme...

Doy un suspiro en derrota y les digo – esta bien... ganaron – Alice se pone a dar saltitos como una niña y los chicos fueron en busca de las tablas...

- te va a encantar ya lo veras! – me dice Alice cuando ya estábamos todos en la oriya del mar luego de una breve lección que me dio Alex con la tabla en la arena haciendo una demostración de lo que yo debía hacer ... esto no me gustaba nada... ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa...

-tranquila, no te pasara nada, no despegare mi vista de ti... – me dice Alex tranquilizándome, quien por cierto ya estaba a mi lado...

Avanzamos hacia el mar a pasos lentos... mejor dicho el pobre de Alex que tenia que seguir mi ritmo por ofrecerse a ayudarme y yo, porque los demás salieron todos como locos incluida Rose y Alice corriendo hacia el agua, gritando, riendo y tirándose arriba de sus tablas...

-Recuerda. Centro de gravedad en el medio de la tabla. Piernas abiertas y flexionadas. Cuerpo centrado y perpendicular a la tabla... – dice Alex ya cuando estábamos en el agua remarcándome las cosas mas importantes que me enseño... por lo menos ya había podido avanzar hasta donde el mar se encontraba tranquilo...

Luego de muchos intentos fallidos...

-lo estoy haciendo! -Le digo a Alex riendo como una tonta, ambos estamos parados en nuestras tablas y el me esta ayudando a no perder el equilibrio tomándome de las manos...

-ahora te voy a soltar... –me dice... y me suelta lentamente... y...

-si! Lo logre! – grito contenta, después de todo no era tan malo como imaginaba... esto es muy divertido! Pero estaba tan distraída riéndome contenta que al fin lo pude hacer, que una pequeña ola me tomo desprevenida, perdí el equilibrio y me agarre del cuerpo de Alex para no caer pero terminamos cayendo los dos al agua...

-perdón, soy una pésima alumna... ya debes estar cansado de mi...– le digo riéndome cuando salimos a flote, ambos estábamos agarrados con una mano de mi tabla de surf pero el todavía me tenia agarrada con su otra mano de mi cintura por debajo del agua...

-no, aprendiste bastante rápido, fue un placer enseñarte... – me dice mirándome los labios... mi corazón comenzó a latir deprisa...

-hey Alex! Intentando ligar haciéndote el señor profesor? – dice esa vos... esa maldita vos! Logrando que mi corazón se detenga de solo escucharlo...

-Edward...- dice Alex no muy contento... porque tienen que conocerse? Dirijo mi mirada a Edward y de solo verlo mi cuerpo comienza a desearlo... esta tan apuesto sentado en su tabla en bermudas con el cabello mojado y gotas cayendo de el y por todo su cuerpo... me va a causar un paro cardiaco algún día... ¿porque mierda tiene que aparecerse aquí? El calva sus ojos en los míos y me da esa puta sonrisa torcida y arrogante porque me pillo comiéndolo con la mirada... agh! Desvío mi vista inmediatamente y le digo a Alex...

-vamos, salgamos de aquí, quiero beber algo y tomar un poco de sol... –

-si, vamos, el agua ya se lleno de tiburones... – dice Alex, lo ultimo dirigiendo su mirada a Edward... ¿que rayos?

-muy gracioso Alex... "siempre sales"corriendo" como una niña"...– le dice Edward dándole un doble sentido a todo... no entendí nada...

Alex echaba chispas por sus ojos ante el comentario de Edward, pero no le hizo caso y nos fuimos hacia la orilla...yo no entendía nada... pero no quise preguntar... salimos del agua y nos fuimos a sentar donde habíamos dejado todas nuestras pertenencias... al rato llegaron los demás...

-y Bella? que me dices? Te divertiste al final? – me pregunta Alice...

-la verdad que si... estuvo genial, tuve un buen profesor.. – le digo sinceramente... la había pasado muy bien con Alex...

-viste! Te lo dije! Tú siempre escucha las palabras sabias de Alice! – dice Alice yo le ruedo los ojos...

-oigan miren quienes están haya! El que se cree "Toretto" y sus seguidores! – dice Justin y todos comienzan a reír...

Dirijo mi vista hacia donde el señala y veo un grupo de chicos y chicas a unos cuantos metros de nosotros... y no cualquieras... esta Emmet, Jasper y mi infierno personal...también Félix, Alec y Dimitri... junto con las zorras de Tanya, María, Victoria, Jane y Lauren... todo su maldito grupo... solo falta la zorra de Jessica...

-ya me lo cruce cuando estábamos en el agua ...- dice Alex... y todavía no entendía nada... acaso a Edward le decían Toretto? Que mierda significa eso?

-me pueden explicar de que están hablando?- les pregunto porque la intriga me comía por dentro...

Alice me contesta- a mi hermano le dicen "Toretto"... ya sabes por el tipo de rápido y furioso... – dice riendo y seguía sin entender... – veras Bella... ellos – dice señalando a sus amigos...- no se llevan bien con ellos- dice ahora señalando al grupo de Edward- porque son rivales en las carreras... ya sabes, las picadas que de vez en cuando corren... en especial Edward y Alex...como que no se pueden ni ver... y a mi hermano lo llaman así porque tiene un Dodge Carger...-que mierda es eso? La miro sin entender todavía...- dios Bella! un auto! El mismo que usa Toretto en Rápido y Furioso 1! Es que no viste esa peli? No viste lo fuerte que esta Vin Diesel ahí? En que mundo vives!- me grita exasperada

-no, no la vi ni se quien mierda es ese con nombre a motor! – le grito... es que acaso no soy parte del mundo si no la vi... campanita a veces me sacaba de quicio... bueno en fin, por lo menos algo entendí... en el agua Edward se había estado burlando de Alex diciéndole que corre como niña en las carreras...y no sabia que Edward tenia otro coche... nunca lo vi... wow debe ser emocionante ir a una de esas carreras... dios! otra cosa mas que me calienta de ese pendejo!

Luego de que todos terminaran de reírse de mí, de un poco más de charla y tomar sol, comenzamos a juntar todo para irnos porque ya se estaba haciendo tarde y mañana teníamos clases...

Dylan y Colin estaban cargando las tablas en su camioneta, Alice y Rose estaban comiéndose la boca de sus ligues y yo me estaba despidiendo de Alex...

-bueno Alex gracias por todo... – le digo

-de nada Bella, me gustaría repetirlo si para ti esta bien- me dice Alex...

-claro, seria genial, realmente fue divertido- le digo sinceramente... porque la pase estupendo y aunque haya visto a Edward, Alex y sus amigos realmente me distrajeron... no paramos de reír... tenia razón Alice, son muy divertidos...

Intercambiamos nuestros números para ponernos en contacto...

-bueno, nos estamos viendo entonces, ya tienes mi numero llámame- me dice un alegre Alex.

-seguro, nos vemos – le digo y le doy un abrazo cerrando mis ojos porque me siento muy feliz este día fue hermoso y el se lo merecía después de todo lo que me aguanto, el responde mi abrazo y al abrir los ojos veo no muy lejos de mí a Edward comiéndole la boca con pasión a Tanya pero con sus ojos abiertos mirándome... y a la mierda! Agarre la cara de Alex y le plante un beso en sus labios... el se quedo duro por un momento sin saber que hacer pero luego comenzó a responder cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por un rato... Hasta que mi razón volvió... me separe de el bruscamente... y que diablos acabo de hacer? Porque lo bese? Que rayos me pasó?

Alex se quedo mirándome sin saber que decir, tan sorprendido por mi arranque como lo estaba yo... hasta que Alice me salvo...

-Bueno Bella ya estamos listas, vamos?- me dice con Rose a su lado...

-si- solo digo y sin mirar a Alex me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar... escuche como ellas lo saludaban rápidamente y me alcanzaron...

-Bella! que fue todo eso?- me pregunto Alice

-que cosa? – le digo haciéndome la boluda...

-te vimos! Vimos como le partías la boca de un beso a Alex y luego te alejabas como si fuese a contagiarte algo... así que escúpelo... que paso? – me dice Rose

-si Bella habla, nos acercamos porque nos dimos cuenta que no sabias que hacer, te salvamos el pellejo ahora habla – dice Alice

-dios chicas! no lo se! Gracias por la ayuda, pero no se que fue todo eso...- les digo sinceramente...

-yo te voy a decir que fue...- me dice Rose...

-ATAQUE DE CELOS! VENGANZA! Y LO HICISTE GENIAL!– dice ahora riéndose a carcajadas y Alice se le une...

Esa noche luego de bañarme y ponerme mi camisón caí rendida en mi cama, esto del surf me dejo agotadísima... ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar en lo que las chicas me dijeron... ¿celos?... que va...

Estaba soñando con Edward, como de costumbre... el besaba mi cuello...mis pechos... mi estomago...sus gloriosas manos recorrían mi cuerpo...yo gemía y el los callaba con sus besos o sus manos... mi respiración cada vez se hacia mas pesada... el tocaba mi húmedo sexo por arriba de mis bragas...dios!... se sentía tan real... corre mis bragas y con sus milagrosos dedos comienza a acariciar mi centro... y... y esperen! Esto se siente muy real... derrepente sentí mis brazos ser levantados por arriba de mi cabeza siendo prisioneros de una mano, como mi boca era cubierta por otra y una brusca penetración en mi vagina... todo casi al mismo tiempo... ante esa invación abro mis ojos totalmente asustada...

...y me encuentro con una fría mirada...

::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::

**chan!**

**jajajaj no me maten!**

**para el domingo voy a tratar de tener el prox cap! mas tardar lunes!**

**ya va apareciendo gente nueva... bueno para los que quieran saber en quien pense para los ligues y Alex aqui va**

**Andrew: en.. Lucas de la serie one tree hill.. actor:Chad Michael Murray**

**Justin: en.. Nathan de la serie one tree hill.. actor:James Lafferty**

**Y Alex: actor: Ben Barnes...**

**tal vez suba algunas fotos al profile si quieren, bue, espero que sea de su gusto jajaja igual aca el que importa es Edward! nadie le gana Robert papito Pattinson! jajaja**

**y otra vez vuelvo a ser hicha pelotas! jajajaja... dejen...**

**REVIEWS! jajajaja**

**Besotes ! los quiero! hasta el prox Capi!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	7. Chapter 7

_Holas!_

_Aqui les traigo otro cap! _

_Antes que nada..._

_Bienvenida **CarolineALopez** ! gracias por tu review! yo tambien lo mato! jajaja pero es el y a el se le permite cualquier cosa! jajaajaja! me hace feliz que te guste la historia! espero que te guste este cap y espero seguir leyendote por aqui!Besotes!_

**_cute-cullen17_**_ espero que te guste este cap! y decime si te llegan mis PMs porque te escribo en tu antigua cuenta, ya que en la nueva no me sale para enviarte msj! y segui con tu fic!je! besotes!_

_y **cremita** locura! jajaja! espero que te guste el cap! besotes!_

_Gracias a los Alertas que se van sumando! y Reviews xfis! :)_

_Bueno espero que lo disfruten!_

**Tu amor mi enfermedad**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Esa noche luego de bañarme y ponerme mi camisón caí rendida en mi cama, esto del surf me dejo agotadísima... ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar en lo que las chicas me dijeron... ¿celos?... que va...

Estaba soñando con Edward, como de costumbre... el besaba mi cuello...mis pechos... mi estomago...sus gloriosas manos recorrían mi cuerpo...yo gemía y el los callaba con sus besos o sus manos... mi respiración cada vez se hacia mas pesada... el tocaba mi húmedo sexo por arriba de mis bragas...dios!... se sentía tan real... corre mis bragas y con sus milagrosos dedos comienza a acariciar mi centro... y... y esperen! Esto se siente muy real... de repente sentí mis brazos ser levantados por arriba de mi cabeza siendo prisioneros de una mano, como mi boca era cubierta por otra y una brusca penetración en mi vagina... todo casi al mismo tiempo... ante esa invasión abro mis ojos totalmente asustada...

...y me encuentro con una fría mirada...

**Antes esta parte de una canción...**

Un chico como tú**  
**Debería de usar una advertencia  
Es peligroso  
Estoy cayendo

No hay escapatoria  
No puedo esperar  
Necesito un golpe  
Nene, dámelo  
Eres peligroso  
Me encanta

Demasiado alto  
No puedo bajar  
Pierdo la cabeza  
Dando vueltas y vueltas  
¿Me sientes ahora?

Con el sabor de tus labios  
Estoy de paseo  
Eres tóxico  
Estoy resbalando  
Con el sabor del veneno del paraíso  
Soy adicta a ti  
¿No sabes que eres tóxico?  
Y amo lo que haces  
¿No sabes que eres tóxico?

Es tarde  
Para renunciar a ti  
Sorbo un poco  
De mi copa diabólica  
Lentamente  
Se apodera de mí

Demasiado alto  
No puedo bajar  
Está en el aire  
Y en todas partes  
¿Me sientes ahora?

Con el sabor de tus labios  
Estoy de paseo  
Eres tóxico  
Estoy resbalando  
Con el sabor del veneno del paraíso  
Soy adicta a ti  
¿No sabes que eres tóxico?  
Y amo lo que haces  
¿No sabes que eres tóxico?  
**Toxic: Britney Spears**

**CONTINUACIÓN...**

Esas hermosas esmeraldas que me traían loca ahora estaban oscuras y frías... y eso realmente me asusto... comencé a forcejear retorciéndome tratando de liberarme pero no hubo caso... mientras mas lo intentaba mas fuerza ejercía sobre mi... y su miembro en mi interior no ayudaba mucho...

entonces habló...

-¿ahora que la probaste quieres comenzar a probar otros tamaños?- me dijo todo loco y me embistió nuevamente... dios! cerré mis ojos con fuerza ... ¿Qué carajo esta haciendo? ¿Cómo puede venir en mitad de la noche y tomarme de esta manera...? esto es una violación... se volvió loco? Y que es esa mierda que me dice? ... y por que a pesar de saber que esto esta muy mal, que es perverso, mis deseos por el incrementan por dentro?

-¿no te gusto todo lo que te hice en la fiesta? ¿no te gusta esto?- dijo entre dientes y me dio otra fuerte embestida... y si! me encanta esto! No puede gustarme tanto en esta situación... es enfermizo...

-porque si te gusta, pídemelo, no tienes que buscarlo en otra parte...- dijo con cólera en su vos dándome otra embestida... ¿Qué mierda le pasa? ¿y que mierda esta mal conmigo? No entiendo como esto asta encendiéndome tanto... esta torturándome... embistiéndome y parando para decir mierdas... y solo quiero que no pare de moverse...! Estoy tan enferma...!

-¿quieres esto?- dice embistiéndome otra vez... ohhh dios! siiiii... esto es tan retorcido y tan excitante a la vez... estoy ardiendo por dentro... mi cuerpo lo necesita... lo proclama...

Abro mis ojos nuevamente y su rostro manifiesta rabia, sus ojos oscurecidos destilan furia, lujuria, deseo... en su frente se forman gotas de sudor... y su jadeante respiración golpeando en mi rostro junto con su intoxicante aroma nublan mi mente...

Como si tuviese vida propia mis caderas comienzan a moverse impacientes, pidiendo mas... queriendo todo de el... la expresión de su rostro no cambia, pero en respuesta a mi silencioso pedido comienza a embestirme a un ritmo torturante... Mierda! Solo puedo pensar en lo cogible que se ve! Que me dan ganas de invertir los papeles y ser yo la jodida violadora! Creo que la perversión es contagiosa...

Al diablo! Que me viole toda! Que haga lo que quiera conmigo! Estoy totalmente desquiciada... cuando recupere la cordura ya me encargaré de mandarlo al carajo! En este momento solo quiero que acabe con lo que empezó...

-¿te gusta como te lo hago Bella?-me dice duramente entre embestidas, quitando su mano de mi boca y tomándome de la mandíbula...

Y yo estoy tan perdida en toda esta locura, en lo que me esta haciendo experimentar, que solo vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos dejándome llevar por todo esto...

-respóndeme y mírame Bella!- vuelve a decirme apretando su agarre en mi mandíbula obligándome a mirarlo...

Abro mis ojos... lo miro... – si- solo digo...

-¿quieres mas? – me dice disminuyendo la velocidad entre embestidas volviéndome loca el muy cabron...

-si- solo vuelvo a decir

-¿si que? ¿Qué quieres Bella? dime que es lo que quieres...- me dice el muy pendejo en mi oído...logrando que escape un gemido de mis labios, pero no respondo... no quiero tener que rogarle en esta maldita situación, es un maldito demonio...!

-dímelo o me detendré y tendrás que continuar con tus jodidos dedos, mientras miro como te corres...- vuelve a susurrar en mí oído... y dios!

-Cállate! y cógeme con todas tus fuerzas maldito pervertido!- le digo casi a los gritos... tuve con controlarme un poco, porque si mi madre se entera me encierra de por vida y entierra a Edward tres metros bajo tierra...

porque tiene que lograr que se lo pida así? Porque carajo se lo tengo que pedir? Esto es humillante! Tendría que estar pateando su culo, pero no, aquí estoy, rogándole a mi sexy violador que me lo haga con todas sus fuerzas! Que mierda tengo en la cabeza... si, lo se... NADA.. mis jodidas neuronas están quemadas... quemadas por el fuego que me hace sentir...

-mas te vale mantener esa jodida boca cerrada, no quieres que Renee se entere que te están cogiendo...- me dice y comienza a embestirme como un loco... como me pone que me hable así...y que sea tan salvaje... que retorcida me estoy volviendo...

El vuelve a cubrir mi boca con su mano porque mis gemidos van incrementando...

...mi cuerpo comienza a temblar como un jodido volcán a punto de erupción...

...ninguno de los dos aparta la mirada del otro... solo cuando llegamos a la cima... dios! el grito que callo hubiese despertado a todo el barrio... al escuchar ese grito ahogado en su palma y después de unas embestidas mas el se vino ahogando un gruñido en la almohada que estaba mordiendo... es un maldito animal... pero me encanta...

Esto fue lo mas intenso, perverso y excitante que e vivido...

Edward libera al fin mis manos y mi boca y sale de mí, se sube sus pantalones que ni siquiera se había quitado y se queda tendido a mi costado recuperando el aire al igual que yo...

Cuando logramos controlar nuestra respiración y mi cordura comienza a filtrarse lentamente me siento en la cama para enfrentarlo... lo miro y mierda! Todavía esta acostado, viste sus habituales jeans negros, con una remera sin mangas azul y sus convers negras, tiene una mano en el estomago y la otra en su cabeza con su antebrazo tapando sus ojos... se ve tan sexy el muy pendejo que no me dan ganas de decirle lo que tengo que decirle... pero tengo que hacerlo... es un sexy demonio violador...

-Edward- lo llamo tratando de sonar dura

El quita el brazo de sus ojos me mira y se sienta también...

-que mierda fue todo esto? Como te atreves a entrar a estas horas y tomarme de esa manera?-

Me mira con los mismos ojos fríos de antes y me dice...

-no comiences con la mierda de siempre, no escuche nada que saliera de tu jodida boca que me indicara que lo estabas pasando mal... todo lo contrario...- me dice el cabrón y como no se que carajo decir porque en verdad me gusto, pero eso no quita que lo que hizo estuvo muy mal... hago lo que siempre hago con el cuando me quedo sin palabras y estoy encabronada... le doy una fuerte bofeteada...

-saca tu culo de mi habitación! – le digo

El me mira furioso con la mano en su mejilla y me dice- ZORRA –

Agh! Pendejo! Le doy otra fuerte bofeteada en su otra mejilla y le digo- PERVERTIDO-

-bien que te gusta como te coge este pervertido- me dice

Maldito pendejo engreído! Agh! Hago mi mano un puño y la dirijo directo a su nariz... pero esta la vio venir... atrapo mi puño en el aire... entonces levante la otra para abofetearlo nuevamente... pero también me la atrapo con su otra mano...

Me tira hacia atrás golpeando contra el colchón, el encima mío sosteniendo mis manos a los costados de mi cabeza, su cara a centímetros de la mía...

-deja de intentar golpearme Bella, sabes que te encanta que te lo haga- me dice y comienza a besar mi cuello.. mi corazón se acelera... dios! esta volviéndome loca!

-siento como te estremeces cuando te toco- continua y chupa el lóbulo de mi oreja... mierda!

-se como con un beso o un solo toque ya te mojas- y me besa haciéndome perder nuevamente la cordura... y si... ya volví a mojarme, como odio que tenga razón!

Suelta mis manos y toma una dirigiéndola hacia mi centro- ves... nadie va a hacerte sentir así... siempre preparada para mi... – me dice en tono posesivo haciéndome tocar con su mano mi húmedo sexo... un gemido escapa de mis labios...

...y de repente se separa de mi, se levanta, se dirige hacia la ventana y antes de salir me dice...

**EDWARD POV**

Domingo...

Me levante temprano e hice todas las mierdas que uno hace cuando se levanta, como rascarse un un huevo, mear, pegarse una ducha con agua bien fría...va... eso si te levantas duro después de haber soñado toda la noche con tu jodida vecina...

En fin... ya era casi el medio día cuando estaba al pedo en el sillón del living de mi casa haciendo zapping en la tv, cuando escucho a Alice hablar por teléfono y la escuchaba bastante claro... parecía que quería ser escuchada la loca...

-claro Andrew nos vemos allí, en la playa, misma hora y mismo lugar! Ya verán que bien les cae Bella! dile a Alex que no falte! – y al escuchar eso sentí la furia creciendo por dentro... todavía se sigue juntando con esos pendejos? Y Alex... ese maldito... y Bella los iba a conocer?

Alice termina de hablar, corta... y ni lo pienso agarro mi celular y llamo a Emmet...

-a que se debe tu humilde llamada camarada?- responde Emm del otro lado de la línea...

-vamos a surfear, avísale a Jasper – simplemente le ordeno...

-hey! Y que si no tengo ganas...?- me dice en tono de broma...

-no estoy para bromas Emm, y ganas vas a tener. Alice va a estar allí con Rose y a que no adivinas con quienes...- le digo

-creí que no estabas para bromas, dispara, con quien?- me dice Emm mas interesado

-con Justin y sus amigos-

-ya estoy llamando a Jasper- me dice y cuelga... valla! Después dice que solo busca a Rose porque es buena en la cama... ja!

No es que me interese lo que Bella haga de su vida... –me digo a mi mismo... en fin no se que mierdas me agarro pero no pensaba perderme esto... tenia que ver que onda con esos pendejos... detestaba que Alice se junte con ellos... no los soporto... en especial Alex... ese pendejo... no se cuando comenzamos a odiarnos tanto... ah si! cuando me tire a su chica... bue, pero era una zorra... yo no tengo la culpa que la muy puta se me haya insinuado y de que manera!... tampoco le iba a decir que no... que clase de marica hace eso cuando una chica se mete a su coche totalmente desnuda?

En fin... desde ese día que por mala leche el nos pillo, comenzamos a odiarnos... no es que nos lleváramos bien... ya éramos rivales en las carreras... cosas de competencia... ya que somos los mejores en la pista... mejor dicho yo soy el mejor... el solo muerde mi polvo... en resumen enemigos y fin.

Las chicas se fueron a buscar a Bella y al rato que las vi partir desde el interior de mi casa donde espiaba por mi ventana... si realmente me estoy volviendo patético, pero ahora lo que menos quiero es ponerme a pensar en mi comportamiento... fui hacia mi volvo lo puse en marcha y me dirigí hacia la playa donde me encontraría con Emmet y Jasper...

La cosa resulto que Emmet no solo llamo a Jasper sino que también a Felix, Felix aviso a Dimitri, Dimitri a Alec, Alec a Jane, Jane a Lauren, Lauren a Tanya, Tanya a Victoria y el puto de Jasper llamo a María... seguro para joder a mi hermana, aunque el no lo admita, a veces no entiendo su actitud, va... no entiendo ni la mía... en fin... estaban todos... menos la zorra de Jessica ya que Tanya sabe que me la tiro y no le gusta la competencia aunque son amigas... tontas...

Los vimos recién cuando escuchamos gritos que provenían de ellos y de la loca de mi hermana y Rosalie cuando estaban corriendo hacia el agua para surfear... y ahí la vi a ella... yendo mas lento con el puto de Alex...

Desde aquí veía como el la ayudaba en todo... le enseñaba a surfear... y no pase por alto cada vez que ella caía o alguna mierda el ponía sus manos en ella... sentía como poco a poco algo me estaba comiendo por dentro y la furia crecía a escalas... ¿que mierda?

Fui a surfear para estar mas cerca... si, mas patético todavía... y vi como ella callo agarrándose del cuerpo del muy pendejo y luego salían a flote... y no se que mierdas se estaban diciendo pero no me gusto nada su cercanía y como el puto brazo de el desaparecía por debajo del agua yendo a saber que mierdas esta haciendo con el... y como miraba sus labios, mierda! Eso solo significa una cosa!

Sin pensar mas me acerque a ellos e interrumpí la mierda que estuvieran por hacer o haciendo... y me dejo mas tranquilo al ver como ella cuando me vio me comía con su mirada... que mierdas me pasa?

En fin, ellos se fueron y al ver bien donde estaban ubicados me fui con los chicos...

La zorra de Tanya no dejo de joderme en todo el día, pero yo no le daba pelotas, solo algún que otro beso para que no jodiera...porque estaba concentrado en ese puto grupo... mejor dicho en una de sus jodidas integrantes... y me odiaba por estar actuando así...

Nos estábamos yendo cuando Tanya se acerco... y realmente estaba estorbando mi visión... ya que yo estaba mirando hacia el frente donde Bella y Alex parecían estar hablando...

-¿Edward quieres venir un rato a mi casa antes de ir a la tuya?- me decía Tanya pero yo no respondía porque estaba viendo como se intercambiaban sus celulares... mierda!

-¿Edward que dices vienes?- vuelve a preguntar y en ese momento veo como Bella le da un abrazo a Alex y cierra sus ojos... parece feliz con el... carajo! Agarre a Tanya de su nuca y le di un beso feroz hambriento... pero no por ella... sino por esa maldita pendeja... mientras la besaba la miraba a ella... ella mi tortura... abrió sus ojos me vio y de repente comenzó a comerle la boca al pendejo ese... y triple mierda! Que rayos me pasa!

Solté a Tanya porque ya no podía seguir viendo eso, solo sentía rabia, mucha rabia... quería ir y moler a palos a ese maldito! ¿pero porque carajo me siento así? ¡qué mierda!

Me di la vuelta y fui en busca de mi volvo sin saludar a nadie... Tanya vino corriendo tras de mi...

-Edward espera! Eso que fue? Fue un si o un no? vienes? – me dice la zorra y sin siquiera voltearme con mi mano ya en la manija de mi auto, le digo

-fue un... Con ese beso confórmate porque no tengo ganas de una mierda.- y sin mas, entre en mi coche y partí a mi casa a toda velocidad...

Llegue y entre dando un portazo, estaba que me salía humo por la orejas...

-¿Qué pasa hijo? – dice mi madre apareciéndose de golpe frente a mi con toda la cara verde... mierda! Me hizo cagar las patas! (susto)

-ma! Que mierda es eso en tu cara! Es que quieres matarme del susto?- le digo casi gritando... quien iba a pensar que mi madre me iba a asustar tanto... parezco una niña...

-yo también estoy muy feliz de verte, y cuida tu vocabulario... es solo crema para que tu madre sea mas bella... - bella, Bella... mierda! Hasta eso me la tenía que recordar...

-perdón ma, cuando regresaron?- le pregunto ya mas calmado

-hace tres horas, tu padre ya esta durmiendo llego muy cansado... veo que fue día de playa hoy, ¿la pasaron bien?- bien para el orto... pero no puedo decirle eso

-si- solo digo y agrego- me voy a duchar y a dormir no doy más...-

-¿no vas a cenar?-me pregunta

-no- solo digo y me dirijo hacia mi cuarto...

-veo que solo Alice y yo cenaremos... que debiluchos que son los hombres...- la escucho decir a mi madre mientras se dirige a la cocina...

Eran las 1 am y no podía dormirme...

Estaba tan enfurecido... una y otra vez la imagen de Bella besándose con el pendejo venía a mi mente... no podía quitarla de mi cabeza... me estaba sacando de quicio ya... se que no tenia derecho a enojarme por eso... ella puede hacer lo se le de la gana... pero no! ella es una zorra! Fui yo quien le dio placer! Fui yo quien la hizo gritar, gemir, quien la llevo a la locura por primera vez... que mierda tiene que hacer con Alex! Que hace besándolo? Ella es mía! ¿mía? Que mierdas estoy pensando?...

Pero es la verdad! Soy adicto a ella, solo yo puedo tocarla! Solo yo puedo besarla!... esto es mi lado posesivo... si... solo es eso... ese soy yo un cazador y ella es mi presa mas deliciosa... que no puedo dejar de probar... y yo la cacé primero! Ningún otro maldito cazador va a probar lo que es mío!...

Dios! esto esta llevándome a la locura!

No podía mas con todo esto... la rabia se había apoderado de mi... tenia que tenerla ya y demostrarle que es mía... que nadie va a saciarla como lo hago yo...

Fui a su cuarto sin pensarlo mas... al llegar y verla tan tranquila durmiendo mi rabia aumentó, yo estaba todo hecho un lío sin poder dormir y ella toda tranquila durmiendo con una puta sonrisa en su rostro... seguramente por su beso con Alex... olvidando que yo fui quien se lo hizo primero... no! eso no puede ser!

No lo pensé mas, se que estaba actuando irracionalmente, pero que va, la destape y estaba usando un camisón de tirantes cortito de color azul que me volvió loco en cuanto la vi...

Comencé a besarla por todo el cuerpo... empezó a gemir retorciéndose y yo trataba de callar sus gemidos con mis labios cuando podía o mis manos, cuando toque su centro... dios! estaba tan preparada... comencé a acariciar su clítoris con mis dedos sin apartar mi mirada de su rostro... es tan perfecta... con sus labios entreabiertos dejaba escapar su pesada respiración... y de pronto se quedo muy quieta... y me di cuenta... esta por despertar... rápidamente bajé mis pantalones liberando mi erección, tome sus manos y la sostuve por arriba de su cabeza con mi mano izquierda por si intentaba golpearme y con la otra tape su boca para que no gritara... y entre en ella de golpe...

Esto esta muy mal... estoy actuando como un maldito violador... pero en este momento no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en lo que quiero de ella...

Ella abre sus ojos sorprendida y vi pánico en su mirada y me maldije por asustarla así y por estar haciéndole esto... pero eso no me detuvo... comencé a decirle toda clase de mierdas entre embestidas torturándola y ver sus ojos ardiendo de deseo y lujuria cada vez mas... me volvía mas loco aun...

Cuando ella pidió por mi con sus movimientos de cadera, ya estaba totalmente descontrolado, ella estaba tan enferma como lo estaba yo... yo solo no estaba en esto... ambos estábamos jodidos

Comencé a embestirla a un ritmo torturante... tome con fuerza su mandíbula para que me mirara y responda a mi pregunta... me respondió pero eso no era lo que quería escuchar... así que empecé a jugar con ella disminuyendo el ritmo y diciéndole mierdas...

Y cuando me lo pidió toda loca, nublada por la lujuria que se lo hiciera con toda mis fuerzas, ya no pude controlar mas este jueguito comencé a embestirla salvajemente, era una bestia pero necesitaba esto... cuando sentí sus paredes comenzar apretarse alrededor de mi miembro sabia que estaba cerca como lo estaba yo, lleve mi mano hacia su boca para callar sus gritos y luego de unas cuantas embestidas mas explote en lo mas profundo de su interior...

Luego como de costumbre, comenzó a salirme con mierdas, comenzamos a discutir, me abofetea, me pongo furioso le digo ZORRA, bofetea mi otra mejilla, y mierda! Todavía sigue... me dice PERVERTIDO... y le digo la cruel realidad... que le gusta como la cojo y se pone mas loca e intenta golpearme... es que no se cansa de agredirme! Se que lo merezco! Pero estoy tan jodido como ella! Pero sus dos intentos fallaron, los paro con mis manos tirándola contra su cama... comienzo a besarla diciéndole como se que le gusta lo que yo le hago...ella comienza a gemir... trato de controlarme... llevo su mano junto con la mía a su sexo para corroborar que tengo razón... y ella ya esta totalmente excitada... y tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para lo siguiente...

Me separe de ella rápidamente, me dirigí a la ventana y antes de salir le dije...

**BELLA POV**

-así que no me salgas con mas mierdas y admítelo... te encanta que te folle- y se va...

...se va dejándome toda caliente y furiosa... porque el muy pendejo tiene razón! Agh!

Estoy tan jodida...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Y? que les parecio?**

**REVIEWS! :)**

**bueno como veran aqui comienza el juego... va eso creo.. jajaja**

**Todavia falta mucho mas de Alex y sus amigos y muchas otras cosas...**

**diganme que les parece, que les gustaría que suceda o cualqier mierda jajaja comenten!**

**Besotes! y nos leemos en el prox cap!**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	8. Chapter 8

_Holas! volvi!_

_Lo de siempre gracias a todos los alertas y gracias a los reviews! bue, menos a uno... jajaj! ya dije que todo es bienvenido pero tampoco para insultar, esto lo hago porque me divierte no pretendo ser algo que nunca voy a ser... lo hago porque me gusta, por mi locura por los fics de Crepusculo y porque gracias a esto estoy conociendo mucha gente linda con la misma locura y eso me hace muy feliz porque no tengo conocidos que les atraigan los fics y ame Crepusculo y es bueno poder compartir todo esto con alguien por mas que sea a travez del chat... y por esos ofensivos comentarios muchas chicas no se animan a publicar cuando tendrían que hacerlo si eso les hace bien..._

_Así que gracias a todos por su buena onda..._

_y gracias etzelita y Elena Robsten por sus reviews me hicieron muy feliz! espero que les guste este cap! si no me cuentan... Besotes!_

_y a mi cyber amiga! cute-cullen17 ! espero q te guste este cap! y estoy ansiosa por tu siguiente cap! jajaja... Besotes!_

_Espero que lo disfruten..._

**Tu amor mi enfermedad**

**BELLA POV**

Lunes...

No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche... Edward cada día me confundía mas y me volvía mas loca de lo que ya estaba...

No lograba entender que es lo que pretendía de mi... porque actuaba así... pero después de lo de anoche no me queda mas que admitir que soy totalmente adicta a el... pero no pienso demostrarcelo... no pienso ser una mas de sus zorras...

Alice pasa a recogerme como todas las mañanas... llegamos al aparcamiento del colegio y bajamos del coche para esperar a Rose antes de entrar...

-hola chicas! preparadas?- dice Rose cuando llega acercándose a nosotras... y no entendí a que se refería...

-¿preparadas para que?- pregunto

-para la venganza! Ya sabes, para Mike, o te pensaste que lo dejaríamos correr lo que ese degenerado intento contigo el sábado en su fiesta... – dice Alice... valla con todo lo que paso con Edward ya me había olvidado de ese insecto...

-y que vamos a hacer? – les pregunto

-oh, solo espera a que suene la campana y todos entren... total una tardanza no es nada... – dice Rose con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro...

-listo, ya no hay nadie merodeando, vamos- dice Alice cuando ya todos estaban dentro... comenzaron a andar y yo las seguí... hasta que se detuvieron frente a un lujoso Mercedes Benz Clase B 180... el coche de Mike...

-Rose haz lo tuyo, yo empezare con lo mío...- Dijo Alice... saco sus llaves y comenzó a rayar de punta a punta el auto de Mike... mientras Rose sacaba un aerosol de su bolso y empezaba a escribir en el parabrisas, capot y baúl en letras grandes y rojas la palabra MARICA... yo solo me quede parada mirándolas...

-listo! - Dijeron ambas casi al mismo tiempo cuando terminaron

-ahora el toque final lo haces tu- me dice Rose y me tiende una sevillana...

-que hago con esto?- digo tomandola en mis manos...

-pínchale las cuatro ruedas... y ya... tenemos que entrar pronto.. – responde Alice... sin dudar un segundo mas voy y lo hago con toda mi bronca... por pendejo!

-wow! Eso si que fue relajante! – les digo cuando termine... con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...

-si, pero eso no es todo... cuando entremos tiraremos estos- me dice Alice mostrándome unos folletos donde dice... A MIKE NEWTON NO SE LE PARA, ENTONCES TIENE QUE DROGARLAS... ¡NO ACEPTEN BEBIDAS DE SU PARTE! ¡SINO MAÑANA DESPERTARAS Y QUERRAS MATARTE!...- por todo el colegio...-

Entramos, difundimos los folletos por todas partes y después de eso nos dirigimos hacia nuestras clases ...

Ya para la hora del almuerzo todos estaban enterados de lo que Newton hacia... las chicas lo fulminaban con la mirada y los chicos no paraban de reirce de el... y el no paro de enviarnos dagas con la mirada cada vez que lo cruzábamos... sabia que nosotras teníamos que ver con todo eso...

Edward me ignoro todo el día, hasta en la clase de química que comparto con el... no entendía como podía un día aparecerse en mi habitación y poseerme y luego al día siguiente ignorarme... era un maldito bipolar... en fin... yo también hice lo mismo y lo ignore, era lo mejor...

A la hora de volver a nuestras casas estábamos Alice, Rose y yo saliendo cuando vemos un tumulto de gente alrededor del auto de Mike... supongo que estaban viendo nuestra obra de arte... nos acercamos porque no queríamos perdernos la cara del idiota de Mike viendo su precioso coche arruinado... pero cuando llegamos no era solo por eso que estaban reunidos ahí, sino porque Edward estaba golpeando sin parar a Mike...

Emmet se metió a separarlos pero de la nada Royce aparece dándole un golpe a Emm en su cara y ahí se armo la podrida... comenzaron los 4 a pelear luego Jasper se sumo cuando Tyler también lo hizo y era todo un lio... con la chicas nos dimos una mirada de "algo tenemos que hacer" y nos metimos a intentar separarlos... y lo logramos... poniéndonos entre medio de cada uno de ellos gritándoles que el director estaba viniendo... gran mentira... y por cierto donde esta ese cuando se lo necesita?... en fin... cuando todo parecía haber terminado y nos estábamos dando la vuelta para irnos Mike grita...

– ¿todo esto por la zorra de Swan?-

Y me puse roja... pero de la furia... me volví hacia el e hice la gran Johnny Cage (personaje del Mortal Kombat) dándole un puñetazo en sus preciados testículos... el insecto callo de rodillas al suelo retorciéndose de dolor...

El resto de la semana paso sin incidentes... los estudiantes nos miraban con otras caras a las tres... pareciera que temian hacer algo que nos hiciera enojar y atentar contra ellos... o me la estoy creyendo mucho!... bue... no todos... las zorras del grupo de Edward nos fulminaban con la mirada... pero no le dabamos importancia...

Viernes en la noche... habitación de Rosalie...

Edward siguió ignorándome toda la semana... y yo no deseaba mas que volver a sentirlo... pasaban los días e iba incrementando la tortura de verlo ignorándome como si no existiera... no entendía nada... es decir, esto es una locura, debería estar tranquila que al parecer se le paso las ganas de acosarme... pero no... tan solo deseaba que le agarrara uno de sus ataques y me hiciera suya de nuevo... pero no lo hizo... y eso me hizo odiarlo y desearlo aun mas... no puedo evitarlo... estoy tan jodida que ya no me importa nada, solo quiero mi dosis de el... aunque me destroce saber que solo se divierte conmigo, no puedo estar sin el... y lo odio, lo odio con toda mi alma por todo esto! Me esta convirtiendo en una mas de sus zorras!

-chicas hace una noche de mierda, esta lloviendo como si se viniera el maldito fin del mundo... ¿en serio quieren salir?- les digo a Alice y Rose mientras nos maquillamos

-Bella no seas amargada, ninguna jodida lluvia, ni tormenta, ni mierda que se venga va a impedir que disfrutemos la noche... – contesto Alice

-si Bella, no jodas, levanta ese animo... te pasaste toda la semana malhumorada por el puto de Edward, te entiendo créeme y siento decirte esto pero el muy pendejo se estuvo divirtiendo con Tanya y Jessica mientras tu te la pasabas con esa cara de culo...-dijo Rose toda loca

-ya lo se Rose, no tenias que recordármelo... – le dije porque yo misma lo había visto desde mi ventana como Tanya se la mamaba ayer por la noche... y yo tan solo deseaba ser ella... dios! me odie por eso! Tan bajo había caído?

-lo siento Bella, pero no puedo verte así... necesitas salir un poco... todas lo necesitamos...- siguio Rose

-si, lo se... perdón chicas... vamos a divertirnos un poco...- les digo mas animada

-así se habla amiga!...- me dice Alice pasándome el porro que estaba fumando...

lo agarro, le doy una seca dejo salir el humo y digo...-la verdad chicas, no puedo creer como Edward me tiene tan jodida... es decir, detesto a ese tipo de chicos... y permití que haga de mi lo que quiso!... pensar que no podía ni ver Jacob en Forks por haberme engañado... y al pobre lo tenia en abstinencia! Y ni siquiera lo amaba! Y mirenme ahora... estoy loca por volver a estar con Edward y el muy pendejo me usa! Y se le tira a todas! Dios!- dije exasperada

-Bella, Bella, Bella...- dice Alice en tono de Dra corazón... – es porque te enamoraste sin darte cuanta aunque no lo quieras admitir... y sabias muy bien en lo que te estabas metiendo... no puedes hacer nada contra eso... solo esperar que mi hermano deje de ser tan pendejo... mientras llora, grita, rie, vuelve a llorar, divierte, solo vive... trata de no volverte loca, ni suicida ni nada de eso... y bueno si luego nada sucede... el tiempo lo cura todo... pero créeme, Edward esta loco por ti... – termino Alice...

-¿que mierda fue todo eso que salió de tu boca?- solto Rose antes que yo diga algo... – deja de fumar tanta hierba Alice-

Y las tres estallamos en risas...

-gracias por tus palabras Alice... pero yo no usaría la palabra amor... – le digo cuando nuestras risas cesaron

-cuando quieras amiga... y si tu lo dices...-me dice Alice

-bueno- dice Rose sacando una bottella de vodka de su armario- comencemos con la previa...-

-como van sus cosas con Emmet y Jasper?- pregunto mientras Rose bebe de la botella..

-lo de siempre- dice Alice antes de tomar la botella que Rose le pasa...

-con Emm va todo bien... pero como que se esta poniendo meloso... no se... parece que quiere algo mas... aunque todavía no dijo nada... pero se la pasa mensajeandome, buscándome y no se que hacer... ya saben que me estoy viendo con Justin de vez en cuando y a Royce me lo tiro también cuando se da la ocasión... y me gusta estar así... libre... sin preocupaciones...- dice Rose

-ya te dije Rose, tendrías que darte una oportunidad con Emmet... creo que te sorprendería...- le dice Alice pasándome la botella...

-si... puede ser... no se... creo que en el momento que el de el siguiente paso lo sabré...- dice Rose pensativa... y luego agrega riéndose...- y campanita... tu dices eso porque tienes metido en esa cabecita que andemos los seis como tortolos por el mundo algún día...-

-hey! No te rías de eso! Y si, eso seria genial! Se imaginan? Tu con Emmet, Bella con Eddy, yo con Jazz... los seis juntos en la universidad! Luego viviendo todos cerca! yendo de vacaciones juntos! Haciéndolo todo juntos!- dijo Alice con sus ojitos iluminados

-hey! Yo no quiero hacerlo todo juntos! No quiero una orgia! Puaj!- dijo Rose riéndose

-tonta! Siempre tienes que salir con eso...- le dice Alice tirándole una almohada

-ya! Tu y tus visiones! Deja la hierba enserio Alice – le digo riéndome

-Es lindo soñar! Y créeme que se hará realidad- dice Alice

-claro campanita- dice Rose rodando sus ojos y prendiendo otro porro

-ya dejen de burlarce de mi y vallamos partiendo que tengo ganas de bailar!- dice Alice poniéndose de pie...

Partimos en el porche de Alice rumbo a un boliche muy reconocido que esta sobre la costa... el dueño de este es de un pariente de Alice... Cayo Volturi... y gracias ello voy a poder entrar, ya que todavía no cumplo mis 18... y lo mejor es que no tenemos que pagar nada...

Llegamos y esto era un mundo de gente, humo, luces, gente fumando, bebiendo, y la música ensordecente...

**EDWARD POV**

Estoy en mi volvo con Emmet del lado del acompañante y Jasper detrás, camino al boliche de Cayo Volturi... un gran amigo de la familia...la noche es una mierda pero necesitamos salir...

La semana paso muy lenta... el Lunes a la salida del colegio le di su merecido al pendejo de Newton y la verdad que me sorprendió lo que las chicas hicieron con su coche y los folletos... y mas me sorprendió el puñetazo que le dio Bella a Newton todavía... aunque no se de que me sorprendo si se que es una maldita golpeadora cuando esta fuera de si...

En fin... el resto de los días fue una tortura... hice todo lo posible por evitar a Bella entreteniéndome con la zorra de Jessica y Tanya e ignorándola... porque todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho aquella noche... como la tome como un maldito violador... y mas aun no podía creer como ella se dejo... estaba tan enferma como yo... pero como siempre volvió a salirme con pendejadas... y lo tuve que hacer, tuve que demostrarle que le encanta, dejándola queriendo mas...

Quiero que admita que esta tan jodida como yo... estoy cansado de ser el maldito desquisiado que no puede contenerse y ella la victima...quiero que ella pida por mi... que ella me busque... demonios! Porque rayos tiene que ser tan difícil! Porque no puede ser como las demás! Y porque mierda eso me tiene que poner loco!

Pero nada... ella actuó tan indiferente como yo... y todo este juego ya me esta cabreando...

-¿otra ves volando con las tetas de tu vecina?- me dice Emmet dándome un cable a tierra... no me había dado cuenta que estaba apretando tanto el volante que mis dedos están acalambrándose...

-no me jodas Emmet sabes que solo es una mas...- ni yo me lo creo...

-no me jodas tu a mi Eddy, nunca te había visto tan cabreado por una nena...- me dice Emmet

-es verdad, eres realmente un dolor de huevos maldiciendo todo el tiempo a Bella por todo- agrega Jasper

-admite que realmente te esta atrapando la pequeña Bella- agrega ahora Emmet

-pendejos- les digo- no me jodan, mirense ustedes que bastante jodidos los tienen Alice y Rose...- y con eso les cerre la boca, no volvieron a tocar el tema...

Llegamos al boliche, entramos y fuimos directo a la barra en busca de bebida...

-miren todas estas mujeres... deben de ser universitarias... nada de jodidas niñas de colegio... por cuales comenzamos? – dice Jasper luego de nuestra ronda de tragos... ya ni se cuanto tenemos en nuestro sistema... pero se siente genial... me hace olvidar todo... y quiero tirarme a alguien ya...

-¡mierda!- grita Emmet por arriba de la musica

-¿que pasa Emm?- preguntamos Jasper y yo a la vez

-miren- nos dice señalando con su dedo... Jazz y yo seguimos la dirección y ahí están... ellas... mi hermana y Rose bailan juntas alentando a Bella que esta bailando muy pegada a un maldito pendejo... con unos jeans chupines blancos, tacones negros y remera de tirantes negra que deja a la vista su delisioso ombligo... y ya estoy fuera de control... no se que hacer... tengo ganas de quitarla de las manos de ese que no se quien mierda es... pero no, tengo que seguir con mi plan... tengo que tirarme a alguna desconocida... me tiene que importar un carajo lo que ella haga... pero cuando estaba por darme la vuelta y seguir con lo mío... veo al tipo ese comiéndose la boca de ella y la muy zorra responde agarrando con sus manos el cabello de ese intensificando el beso... y a al carajo! Eso solo me lo hace a mi!

Me muevo entre la gente, con la mirada clavada en ellos hecho una furia chocando al que se interpone en mi camino... llego y tomo un brazo de Bella que estaba en los pelos del pendejo ese y tiro bruscamente de el atrayéndola hacia mi... me mira sorprendida, confundida y luego toda enojada me dice a los gritos...

-¿que mierda haces? – no se que mierda hago... pienso

El pendejo se acerca y debe tener como unos 25 años... que mierda estaba haciendo con este tipo? Me pongo mas molesto aun...

-que crees que estas haciendo? Sueltala ya, antes que parta tu cara niño...- me dice el muy puto... ¿niño? Pero quien mierda se cree este cabron? Y que mierda reclama? Ni lo pienso y el ni lo ve venir... rompo de un golpe su nariz... pendejo... ¿ahora quien es el niño?...

Lleva su mano a su ahora ensangrentada nariz, se levanta queriendo mas y de repente se materializa frente a mi la espalda de Emmet y el pendejo al ver al gorila de Emm con cara de demonio se marcha...que marica... y que mierda tiene que meterse Emmet? Bella estaba paralizada a mi lado...

-que mierda tienes que meterte Emmet? Por si no te diste cuenta yo solito lo tenia...-le digo

-no puedo perderme una pelea y lo sabes...- solo dice

-que carajo se creen que hacen?- dice Rose apareciéndose toda enojada

-eres un pendejo Edward! quien mierda te crees que eres?- dice mi adorable hermanita haciendo acto de presencia y en ese instante también aparece Jazz...

Las ignoro y me vuelvo hacia Bella para volver a tomarla del brazo y cuando lo hago ella vuelve a reaccionar...

-sueltame maldito idiota! Que piensas que estas haciendo? Que mierda pasa por tu cabeza?... y bla bla bla bla bla sigue diciendo mas mierdas mientras yo la arrastro por el boliche hacia la salida deajando a Emmet y Jazz con las locas de Alice y Rose discutiendo...

Salgo al exterior y todavía sigue lloviendo... mierda!

-sueltame donde rayos me estas llevando! Me estoy mojando toda! Estúpido! Pendejo de m...!- y sigue...

Pero no me importa... la sigo arrastrando hacia la playa donde no hay mucha gente... me detengo y la tomo bruscamente de la cintura y cuello y le parto la boca con un ambriento beso para que se calle de una vez por todas... ella responde inmediatamente pero luego rompe el beso corriendo su cara y me empuja del pecho con sus manos...

-basta Edward! ¿que rayos te pasa?¿ Porque me haces esto?- me dice enojada aun...

-que rayos hago yo? Que rayos haces tu con ese tipo que seguramente no sabes quien es y es mucho mayor que tu. No te quedo claro la otra noche a quien tienes que buscar si tienes ganas? Porque parece que no...! que ya eres una jodida zorra! Primero con Alex! Luego esto! Y mejor ni pensar que habras hecho en la semana! – dije todo furioso y gritando sin pensar... y mierda! Me rompió el labio del golpe que me dio...

-eres un maldito sin vergüenzas! Te odio! Pendejo de mierda!... que no me quedo claro? No Edward! nada me quedo claro! Me ignoraste toda la puta semana cogiéndote a tus zorras por ahí! Luego de tratarme como tu maldito juguete sexual!... que mierda quieres que entienda?... tu puedes cogerte a quien se te de la gana y yo no puedo estar con nadie? Que clase de mierdas son esas? No soy ninguna de tus malditas zorras! No me jodas! Ve a joderlas a ellas! Porque no veo que a ellas le salgas con todas estas mierdas!- me grito toda loca y temblado por la mierda de lluvia que esta callendo aquí...

Y dios! que estoy haciendo! Tiene toda la razon... pero...

-pero tengo ganas de joderte a ti- solo respondo...

-estas loco, y estas volviéndome loca, ya basta y dime que mierda te pasa? Porque me haces todo esto?- vuelve a gritarme

-no se que mierda me pasa! Contenta? No lo se! Solo se...- le digo acercándome a ella y tomandola de la mandibula- que fuiste mía y vas a seguir siendo mía y de nadie mas...- digo entre dientes mirándola a lo ojos, perdiéndome en ellos...y asi con miles de emociones en el aire, con nuestras respiraciones agitadas después de tanto griterío, con la lluvia cayendo sobre nosotros calandonos lo huesos nos fundimos en un beso... un beso cargado de sentimientos...

Pero antes de poder disfrutarlo al máximo y deleitarme en el, ella lo rompe nuevamente y sin mas se da la vuelta y comienza a correr quitándose los zapatos por el camino... y veo como saca su celular llamando a alguien...

Yo solo me quedo ahí, parado, mirándola, sin saber que hacer... hasta que lo veo...

**BELLA POV**

-Bella deja de rechazar a todo el que se te hacerca...! solo deja de pensar una noche en el jodido de Edward!- me grita Rose

-dijiste que nos divertiríamos y ni siquiera estas bailando...- dice ahora Alice

Se que tienen razón... pero no puedo dejar de pensar en donde y que debe estar haciendo Edward... y eso no es nada bueno... porque es mejor no imaginar lo que debe de estar haciendo...

-perdon chicas...- solo digo

-basta! Estas actuando como una tonta! Perdóname si soy dura pero ya deja de volar! El pendejo ya debe estar revolcándose con alguien o en alguna orgia pasándola bomba y tu aquí toda amargada cuando tendrías que estar pasándola genial..., se que te trae loca todo esto, pero vive el momento Bella, olvídalo, haz de cuenta que esta noche el no existe! –me dijo Rose y rayos! Esta en lo correcto, oir de su boca lo que yo no quería ni imaginar, que debe de estar tirándose a alguien y yo aquí toda idiota por el, me hizo hervir la sangre... Dios! estoy actuando como una tonta!

-vamos por una ronda de tequila?- solo digo

-eso quería escuchar!- dijo Alice, y fuimos por nuestra bebida...

Ya estaba comenzando a disfrutar todo esto... no parábamos de bailar...

-bombonazo aproximandose en tu dirección Bella...- me dice Alice

-recuerda Bella, no pienses solo actua!- dijo Rose y al instante que termino de decirlo siento como alguien me toma de la cintura por detrás y me dice al oído...- no podía seguir viéndote bailar de esta manera tan sola...-

Me doy la vuelta lo miro y no esta nada mal... cabello negro, ojos azules, buen físico, solo algo mayorcito... pero eso no viene al caso ahora... comienzo a moverme al ritmo de la música pegada a el...

-como te llamas presiosa?- me pregunta... y no tengo ganas de charlar... quiero pasarla bien, no quiero pensar en nada... ni en mi nombre... asi que solo le digo al oído...

-porque no usas esa boquita para algo mas productivo?- si, estoy actuando como una zorra... pero estoy tan cansada de sentirme mal... de que Edward pueda estar con alguien mas y yo siempre actuando como una idiota pensando en el... y sobra decir que estoy algo ebria y eso ayuda a deshinibirme...

Ojos azules ni lo piensa y devora mis labios... y yo los suyos llevando mis manos a su cabello intensificando el beso... y se siente muy bien.. no como con Edward pero hoy no existe un Edward, no tiene que existir... me siento fuerte y... mierda! Alguien me tomo del brazo y me alejo bruscamente de ojos azules... miro quien es y... q rayos! Estoy alucinando?este es en realidad Edward mirándome como si Lucifer lo hubiese poseído? Y claro que es el... porque mierda tiene que aparecer cuando me estaba sintiendo fuerte y en control? Porque mierda me separo así? Y porque mierda me mira de esa manera? Quien carajo se cree que es?

-Que mierda haces?- le grito toda loca

Ojos azules se acerca, le dice unas mierdas a Edward como reclamándome... ja! Otro que se cree mi propietario... y no me gusto nada como amenazo a Edward... yo misma puedo golpear al muy pendejo, no nesecito defensores... Pero Edward es quien golpea a ojos azules... me quede petrificada mirando la escena... dios este chico es mas grande que Edward! no quiero que comiencen una pelea y estropeen la linda carita de Edward... aunque es exitante verlo en acción... que carajo estoy pensando? Emmet aparece de golpe en medio de los dos y ojos azules al ver a Emmet huye como un cobarde...

Pero que mierda fue todo esto? Porque tubo que aparecer Edward a joder mi noche? Admito que lo extrañaba y al verlo así todo loco enojado como si estuviese celoso me hace querer besarlo... pero no! que estoy pensando? El pendejo estuvo ignorándome y cogiéndose a quien se le cruzaba y luego aparece aquí de la nada a joderme cuando me propongo olvidarlo!

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no fue hasta que el volvió a tomar mi brazo que me di cuenta que Alice y Rose estaban discutiendo con los chicos... miro a Edward y comienzo a gritarle todo lo que me sale... el solo me ignora y comienza a arrastrarme por todo el boliche! Maldito! Agh! Me saca de allí y afuera esta lloviendo a cantaros pero el muy pendejo sigue ignorando mis gritos y me sigue arrastrando hasta llevarme a la playa donde mis malditos tacos se entierran en la arena a cada paso... y sigo gritándole porque el pendejo me esta haciendo ensuciar toda y ya estoy empapada de pies a cabeza!

Se detiene de golpe y comienza a besarme ferozmente callando mis gritos... y como de costumbre no pude resistirme a eso... pero me detengo porque esto esta volviendome loca, tengo que saber que mierda es todo esto! Porque me trata asi! Porque me confunde tanto!

Comenzamos a discutir, el me dijo un monton de mierdas como si yo fuese una zorra y eso me saco de quicio... hice un puño mi mano y le di un golpe que hizo sangrar su labio inferior... y me importo un carajo lastimarlo porque se lo merecía! Segui gritándole desahogándome el me dijo que quería joderme a mi y dios! me sacaba de mis casillas!... le dije la verdad que estaba loco y que me estaba volviendo loca también y que me dijera que mierda le pasaba conmigo...

Entonces el todo furioso me dijo que no sabia que le pasaba, tomo mi mandibula y me dijo clavando su mirada en la mía que fui suya y voy a seguir siendo suya y de nadie mas... y mierda mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar... mi corazón se detuvo por un instante y comenzó a martillar como loco... estaba actuando como un maldito posesivo... pero me derritió igualmente... me perdí en su mirada... llena de enojo, lujuria y algo mas... algo que nunca había visto en ella... un brillo detrás de todas las demás mierdas... y algo se encendió en mi interior... porque es la maldita verdad fui suya y quiero seguir siendo suya... esto es tan enfermizo... así nos perdimos en un beso tan diferentes a los demás... que me dio miedo...me alarme por todo esto que me hizo sentir...

No pude mas con todo esto... rompí el beso y corrí huyendo de el, de todo eso que estubo a punto de salir... mientras corria quite mis incomodos zapatos para correr mejor y saque mi celular del bolsillo de mi jeans empapado... solo espero q todavía funcione... y lo llame...

-Bella? – dicen del otro lado

-Alex... puedes venir a buscarme estoy en...

Y luego de solo 5 minutos de espera... ya que el andaba cerca... Alex pasa a recogerme en su coche... y me subo rápidamente en el...

**... 10 minutos después un volvo pisando a fondo... sin destino alguno... por la carretera...**

Enseñame como vivir / Show me how to live (Audioslave)

Y con el temprano amanecer **...con ****la visión de ese coche y su infierno**  
Llegando**... personal subiendo en el...**  
No pude dormir  
Y en la dolorosa noche bajo los satélites  
No me recibieron **...sus nudillos blancos sobre el volante...**  
Construido con partes robadas  
Un teléfono en mi corazón** ...su mirada clavada en el camino, mirando**  
Alguien consígame un sacerdote **...sin ver...**  
Para poner mi mente en cama  
Este sonido en mi cabeza **...una maraña de emociones se aprietan en**  
Es ésta la cura o es una enfermedad .**..su pecho****... confundiéndolo...**

Un clavo en mi cabeza  
De mi creador **...volviéndolo loco**  
Tu me diste la vida  
Ahora enséñame como vivir

Y después de nacer  
En la tranquila tierra **...preguntandoce como llego a esto...**  
Deja que las manchas te recuerden  
Pensaste que hiciste al hombre **...a sentir todo esto...**  
Tu mejor piénsalo otra vez  
Antes de que mi papel se defina

Un clavo en mi cabeza  
De mi creador **...su corazón martillando descotroladamente...**  
Tu me diste la vida  
Ahora enséñame como vivir

Y estoy en tus manos que esperan **...¿que es lo que sigue?**  
Aterrizaré  
Y me extenderé de mi piel  
Y en tus horas finales me pararé **...¿como actuar?**  
Listo para comenzar

Un clavo en mi cabeza  
De mi creador .**..la lluvia golpeando en sus cristales...**  
Tu me diste la vida  
Ahora enséñame como vivir**...y como un flash... una intensa luz blanca...**

**...cega su camino...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno... uffff... espero que haya quedado bien el final del cap... ¿se entendio? jajaja**

**espero que les haya gustado... para el lunes voy a tratar de tener el proximo...**

**es que esta haciendo un calor infernal por aca y no tengo aire asi que sudo la gota gorda en la compu jajjaja**

**bue, ya me puse a flipar... **

**gracias chicas! y dejen Reviews asi se que les parecio...**

**Besotes! **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	9. Chapter 9

_Holas!_

_Perdón por la tardanza chicas! pero ya estoy... voy a intentar no retrasarme tanto..._

_Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los alertas y a los Reviews!_

_gracias a elena robsten, Diyola, Suiza 19, etzelita, kalicullen, cute-cullen17 y kiloandmaggie por sus Reviews! me hicieron muy feliz! me alegra que les haya gustado! espero no defraudarlas y que les guste este cap!_

_y etzelita: dime si te llego el PMs que te envie! _

_Besotes chicas!_

_nos leemos abajo!_

_espero que lo disfruten..._

**Tu Amor mi enfermedad**

**FINAL DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...**

No pude mas con todo esto... rompí el beso y corrí huyendo de el, de todo eso que estubo a punto de salir... mientras corria quite mis incomodos zapatos para correr mejor y saque mi celular del bolsillo de mi jeans empapado... solo espero q todavía funcione... y lo llame...

-Bella? – dicen del otro lado

-Alex... puedes venir a buscarme estoy en...

Y luego de solo 5 minutos de espera... ya que el andaba cerca... Alex pasa a recogerme en su coche... y me subo rápidamente en el...

**... 10 minutos después un volvo pisando a fondo... sin destino alguno... por la carretera...**

Enseñame como vivir / Show me how to live (Audioslave)

Y con el temprano amanecer **...con****la visión de ese coche y su infierno**  
Llegando**... personal subiendo en el...**  
No pude dormir  
Y en la dolorosa noche bajo los satélites  
No me recibieron **...sus nudillos blancos sobre el volante...**  
Construido con partes robadas  
Un teléfono en mi corazón**...su mirada clavada en el camino, mirando**  
Alguien consígame un sacerdote **...sin ver...**  
Para poner mi mente en cama  
Este sonido en mi cabeza **...una maraña de emociones se aprietan en**  
Es ésta la cura o es una enfermedad .**..su pecho... confundiéndolo...**

Un clavo en mi cabeza  
De mi creador **...volviéndolo loco**  
Tu me diste la vida  
Ahora enséñame como vivir

Y después de nacer  
En la tranquila tierra **...preguntandoce como llego a esto...**  
Deja que las manchas te recuerden  
Pensaste que hiciste al hombre **...a sentir todo esto...**  
Tu mejor piénsalo otra vez  
Antes de que mi papel se defina

Un clavo en mi cabeza  
De mi creador **...su corazón martillando descotroladamente...**  
Tu me diste la vida  
Ahora enséñame como vivir

Y estoy en tus manos que esperan **...¿que es lo que sigue?**  
Aterrizaré  
Y me extenderé de mi piel  
Y en tus horas finales me pararé **...¿como actuar?**  
Listo para comenzar

Un clavo en mi cabeza  
De mi creador .**..la lluvia golpeando en sus cristales...**  
Tu me diste la vida  
Ahora enséñame como vivir**...y como un flash... una intensa luz blanca...**

**...cega su camino...**

**CONTINUACIÓN...**

**EDWARD POV**

Iba por la carretera pisando a fondo el acelerador de mi volvo... confundido por todo lo que acababa de sentir en ese beso... furioso por como ella huyo con Alex... haciéndome miles de preguntas... cuando de repente una luz cegadora me ilumina haciendo mi corazón detener por un instante en el que rápidamente en una brusca maniobra logro esquivarla haciendo chillar los neumáticos y frenando a un costado del camino donde mi corazón comenzó a martillar nuevamente a toda prisa...

Dios! casi me hago mierda contra ese coche...!

**BELLA POV**

-Bella estas bien? Que hacías bajo la lluvia? Te paso algo?- pregunto Alex rápidamente apenas subí a su coche...

-solo sácame de aquí...- le digo sin mirarlo aun... el no dice mas nada, solo hace lo que le digo... comenzamos a andar sin ningún destino... noto de reojo como el cada tanto me mira confundido, debe ser un desastre mi apariencia, toda mojada, llena de arena, descalza, mi maquillaje corrido y dios! ya siento mis ojos a punto de ser inundados por lagrimas... y ese tema de fondo no ayuda mucho...

el problema no es que duela  
el problema es que me gusta  
el problema no es el daño  
el problema son las huellas  
el problema no es lo que haces  
el problema es que lo olvido  
el problema no es que digas  
el problema es lo que callas

Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
Como encontrarle una pestaña  
a lo que nunca tuvo ojos  
como encontrarle plataforma  
a lo que siempre fue un barranco  
como encontrar en la alacena  
los besos que no me diste  
Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
Y es que el problema no es cambiarte  
el problema es que no quiero

Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
el problema no fue hallarte  
el problema es olvidarte  
el problema no es que mientas  
el problema es que te creo  
el problema no es cambiarte  
el problema es que no quiero  
el problema no es quererte  
es que tu no sientas lo mismo

el problema no es que juegues  
el problema es que es conmigo...

Agh! Apague el radio que estaba emitiendo ese tema... si, me gusta torturarme, porque lo escuche hasta el final... puto tema melancólico! Que mierda hace Alex escuchando esto?...

Al carajo! No voy a llorar, no voy a ser mas la niña tonta!

-Alex, detente a un costado...- le digo mirándolo por primera vez... y esta tan apuesto... en jeans, con una camisa mangas cortas negra... sus ojos negros profundo mirándome sin entender nada pero haciendo lo que le pido... entonces una vez que estaciona el coche, me muevo rápidamente y me siento sobre el con ambas piernas a sus costados y devoro sus labios, tomándolo con mis manos de sus cabellos... el en un principio no hace nada, confundido por mi reacción, pero luego comienza a responder con intensidad, hundiendo sus dedos en mi cabello con una mano y la otra tomándome la cintura...

Si, esto es lo que necesito ahora... esto se siente muy bien...

Dejo sus labios en busca de aire y comienzo a besar su mandíbula, su cuello... dirijo una de mis manos a su pecho y comienzo a desabrochar su camisa... su respiración comienza a ser cada vez mas pesada... pero sus manos están quietas en mi cuerpo sin saber que hacer... así que me separo un poco de el y quito mi mojada blusa rápidamente, quedando en mi sexy brasier de encaje negro, regalo de Alice... el me mira con sus ojos lleno de lujuria pero sigue en estado de confusión... así que tomo una de sus manos y la dirijo a mi seno izquierdo...

Inmediatamente comienza a tocarlo, masajearlo y gemidos salen de mis labios... entonces desabrocha el sostén liberando mis bubíes y comienza a pasar su lengua lentamente por mi pezón... y asi sigue y yo comienzo a frotar nuestros sexos sintiendo su erección...

Quiero esto, quiero desintoxicarme de Edward... llevo mis manos a mis jeans y comienzo a desabrocharlos... el detiene lo que estaba haciendo con mis pechos, me mira y me dice con toda la vos ronca...

-Bella... estas seg...- y lo detengo antes que diga algo mas devorando nuevamente sus labios y sigo desabrochando mis jeans... si, estoy actuando como una zorra! Pero me importa un carajo...

Una vez que mis empapados jeans están desabrochados agarro una de sus manos y la dirijo allí... donde la necesito... gracias a dios que son elastizados estos... el sin dudarlo comienza a frotar mi centro poniéndome a mil... dejo sus labio y me inclino hacia atrás recostándome contra el volante, emitiendo gemido tras gemido... el me mira hambriento... e introduce dos dedos en mi interior y comienza a bombear, cierro mis ojos y muerdo mi labio inferior... esto se siente muy bien... pero mi atrofiada cabeza comienza a comparar... a comparar lo mucho mejor que se siente con Edward... agh! Eso me da tanta rabia y angustia! Comienzo a mover mis caderas como loca... y de pronto sentimos unos golpes en la ventanilla...

Mierda! Alex quita su mano de mi interior, yo me tiro contra su cuerpo y el me rodea con sus brazos cubriéndome... baja solo un poco su ventanilla que por suerte tiene vidrios de polarizado medio por lo menos... y un policía hay del otro lado...

Y no cualquier policía! Es trasero al aire! alias Phil! Diablos! Linda imagen va a tener de mi... pero al carajo! Voy a tener que sacarnos de este lio... estamos en una situación comprometedora, Alex esta pasado de copas, yo también... y para colmo tengo mi cajilla de cigarrillos con porros mesclado entre ellos... bue... ya deben de estar mojados y aplastados pero están todavía en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans...!

Ambos nos miramos sorprendidos reconociéndonos al instante

-Isabella?- dice trasero al aire...

-Phill es tu nombre? No? novio de Renee, mi madre... no? – le pregunte pero no lo deje ni hablar... y seguí- así que el lunes te mudas a mi casa?... mira Phill, no queremos comenzar la convivencia con el pie izquierdo no? si, me lo imaginaba... entonces... que dices si olvidas lo que acabas de ver aquí así como yo voy a olvidar lo que vi aquella noche sobre la mesa de mi comedor y comenzamos esto bien... que te parece? Lo olvidas, te das la vuelta y todos salimos ganando...- no se de donde saque coraje para hablarle así porque es un maldito policía... pero un policía a quien pille en plena acción con mi madre... que no joda el cabrón...

El se quedo mirándome con sus ojos bien abiertos, mientras Alex cada vez me abrazaba mas fuerte sin saber que hacer... hasta que apartó la vista de mi cara, dio otro vistazo al rostro de Alex, se dio la vuelta, y así sin decir nada se marcho...

Wow! Creo que incomode a Phill... no sabia que seria tan fácil deshacerme de el... Alex volvió a subir la ventanilla y no me pregunto nada acerca del intercambio de palabras que tuve con Phill... se lo notaba mas aliviado luego de zafar de esta pero todavía sin saber que decir por lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer... va... y lo que hicimos... vuelvo a mi asiento abrocho mis jeans y pongo mi sostén y blusa en su lugar...

-llévame a mi casa...- le digo sin mencionar nada de lo que paso... el como siempre hace lo que le digo y pone en marcha el auto rumbo a mi hogar...

-Bella, no se lo que te paso esta noche, porque me llamaste y actuaste de la manera en que lo hiciste, pero quiero decirte que me alegro que me hayas llamado... y lo demás... bueno... me gusto mucho... me gustas mucho Bella...- me dice Alex algo nervioso luego de detenerse en mi casa...-espero verte pronto... – agrega y ya se lo que tengo que hacer...

-claro... en la tarde te llamo para arreglar algo si quieres...- le digo y el me da una hermosa sonrisa y me dice...

-seguro, estaré esperando tu llamada entonces...- y algo incómodos por la situación solo nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla... si, patético después de lo que acabo de hacer... en fin, nos despedimos y entre corriendo a mi casa, subí a mi cuarto y fui directo a bañarme...

Al otro día ya en la tarde las chicas entraron como locas a mi cuarto para interrogarme...

-Bella! que paso anoche? ya cuéntanos todo!- decía Alice casi a los gritos...

-uff... por donde empiezo... – y así comencé a contarles todo lo sucedido...

-trasero al aire te encontró con las tetas al aire!- grito Alice riendo y yo le tiro con mi almohada

-casi lo haces con Alex!- chillo Rosalie... – eso es genial! nosotras creíamos que estabas revolcándote con el puto de Edward...

-hey! Tan fácil me ven con el?- les digo y ellas me dan una mirada como diciendo... bue... mejor no digo lo que decían con sus miradas pero las mire muy feo...

-en fin, quiero hacerlo con Alex...- les disparo...

-si! eso era lo que quería escuchar!- me dice Alice...

-al fin te fijas en otro! es lo mejor que puedes hacer... créeme si algún día llegas a estar de verdad con Edward no habrás querido solo probar la de el...- me dice Rosalie

-Rose! no seas tan... zorra! –le dice Alice-que los hombres sea unos tontos y tengamos que pasar por muchos antes del verdadero, no quiere decir que no haya gente que solo lo haya hecho con su amor de toda la vida...

-si, y también creo en los reyes magos- le dice Rose rodándole los ojos...

-a lo que voy... es que me parece genial que trates de probar con otros hombres... pero eso, te lo digo por experiencia, no te lo va a quitar de la cabeza... pero... puedes pasarlo bien... como una distracción... y si Edward se entera mucho mejor...- dice Alice con una sonrisa de Grinch...

-ahora quien es la zorra...?...- le dice Rose...

-cállate!- le dice Alice

-chicas! basta! solo estoy cansada de ser siempre la tonta... si el cree que soy una zorra, le voy a dar verdaderos motivos para creerlo y que se le quite de esa puta cabeza que voy a ser solo suya... ¿el no es mío, entonces porque tengo que serlo yo? – dije algo alterada...

-oh! Bellita se nos esta revelando!- dice Alice riendo

-se esta volviendo una perra rabiosa...- agrega Rose

- y eso nos encanta! – dicen ahora al mismo tiempo tirándose encima mío las locas y haciéndome cosquillas...

-ahora enserio chicas... tienen que ayudarme...- les digo luego de la sesión de cosquillas...

-lo que quieras Bella, estamos contigo...-dice Alice

-tienen que organizar algo con Justin y Andrew y obvio Alex... para esta noche... ya no quiero esperar mas... siento que me voy a arrepentir si sigo esperando...- les digo

-genial! Si! me encanta la idea! Ya mismo estoy llamándolos!- dice Alice y sin esperar mas toma su celular y marca a Andrew...

-listo! Todo arreglado! Esta noche en casa de fin de semana de Justin! Los seis completamente solos!- chilla Alice de emoción luego de haber estado casi una hora al teléfono...

En el coche de Alice rumbo a la casa de Justin...

No voy a mentir, estaba nerviosa de pies a cabeza... pero con el alcohol que íbamos igiriendo en el camino ya me estaba relajando un poco... No había visto a Edward en todo el día y eso me ayudo mucho... no quería ponerme a pensar en el...

-Rose pasame esa botella! Pareces un barril sin fondo!- le digo porque hace bastante que esta tomando y no convida la perra...

-bueno Bells, es que me olvido sino la pides...-dice Rose pasándomela

-hey y yo que? Soy un holograma?- dice Alice

-tu estas manejando campanita, no quiero morir sin antes haber tenido sexo...-dice Rose

-y una mierda! Pásenme un puto trago! Y tu golfa, ya tuviste sexo no eres nada pura que mierdas dices?- dice Alice enojada

-pero no lo e tenido desde hace mmmm no se...no estoy para números... desde anoche que lo hice con Emmet... y prefiero morir feliz en una cama al lado de un hombre si me entiendes... no a tu lado aplastada por las partes de tu coche...- dice Rose, Alice la mira feo y extiende una mano pidiendo la botella y con la otra maniobra el coche... yo solo ruedo mis ojos le doy un trago y se la paso...

-Alice estas algo alterada o me parece a mi?- le pregunto

-esta así porque Jasper la llamo para salir y ella le dijo que se iba a lo de Andrew, así que Jazz le dijo que encontraría algo con que entretenerse...- contesto Rose

-pendeja! Deja de responder por mi..! me importa un cuerno lo que haga Jasper, hoy es nuestra noche! Anoche no quiso hacer nada conmigo cuando tu te ibas con Emmet...- dijo Alice

-y no será porque le gritaste lo muy tarado y pendejo y nose que mierdas mas antes de querer encamarte?- dice Rose

-tu también le gritaste esas cosas a Emm pero terminaron en el asiento trasero justo donde esta sentada Bella...- dice Alice y ewww que asco!

-no te preocupes Bells limpie todo.. y para tu información, a Emm le gusta que lo traten mal... cuando soy ruda... cuando... – dice Rose y la corto

-si si ya entendimos Rose no quiero detalles... y Alice ya cálmate me estas poniendo nerviosa- le digo

-perdon Bella si, ya esta, vamos a pasarla bomba con los chicos esta noche! Y tu montaras a Alex sin vuelta atrás!- dice Alice...

Estabamos ya a mitad de nuestra pequeña fiesta privada los 6 en un jacuzzi... y si... todos en ropa interior... ya que la maldita de Alice no me aviso que había esta cosa de jacuzzi aquí... y por lo visto quería mostrar su nuevo conjunto verde de Victoria Secret... yo por suerte llevaba un sexy conjunto de encaje color azul... y Rose uno color Blanco... y bue... lo chicos... no se solo mire los sexis bóxers negros con banda blanca de Alex...

La música estaba a todo volumen, el tequila era el anfitrión de la noche y el cigarrillo nuestro compañero de juego... estábamos en ronda, por supuesto Alex a mi lado.. pero del otro lado tenia a la cargosa de Alice... que mientras charlábamos e ibamos pasando el cigarrillo luego de cada pitada en la que no debíamos dejar caer la cenisa porque sino tendríamos que beber, pero no sin antes lamer la sal de alguna parte del cuerpo de nuestro compañero... Alice siempre me movia de alguna manera y hacia que se me caiga... era una maldita perra...

-la dejaste caer! Ahora tienes que lamer la sal de los labios de Alex!- dice... quien? Alice...

Ufff ya habre lamido casi todo el cuerpo del pobre... bue y el, el mío... estaba mas que borracha, en si estábamos todos mas que borrachos y ya algo exitados de tanto lamernos... y no parábamos de contar anécdotas que nos hacían morir de la risa... va, creo que a estas alturas ya me reiría de la cara de mi madre enojada... y eso no causa ninguna gracia...

El pone sal en sus labios recostando su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el borde del Jacuzzi... me siento en sus muslos... si, estuve todo el tiempo jugando con el... pongo mi manos a ambos costados de su cabeza y me acerco lentamente sintiendo su pesada respiración y saco mi lengua dando una lenta y sabrosa lamida sobre ellos...me alejo solo un poco, bebo mi shot y succiono mi limón sensualmente... para luego volver y dejar un beso en sus labios... pero cuando trato de alejarme y regresar a mi lugar el me toma con sus manos de mi cabeza e intencifica el beso...

-hey! búsquense un cuarto!- grita Alice riéndose y los demás se ponen a silbar y chiflar... pero Alex no les hace caso y continua besándome...

-enserio chicos deveriamos irnos... creo que se calentaron de verlos por aquí...- dice ahora Andrew riendo...

Alex se detiene y vemos a Rose a quien ya le falta el corpiño... nos esta dando la espalda sentada a horcajadas sobre Justin... y este, recorriendo con sus manos su cuerpo...

Solo nos reímos porque ya están en su burbuja y no nos harían caso a nada y nos retiramos del Jacuzzi dejando a los exivecionistas allí...

Alice se va con Andrew no se donde, creo que a un cuarto porque subieron las escaleras al segundo piso y Alex toma mi mano y me guía hacia el living... que es amplio y con unas grandes puertas donde se puede apreciar mar y la suave brisa que entra por ella...

Alex se dirige hacia el reproductor de música cambiando el tema que estábamos escuchando por otro... y la melodía de George Michael- Careless Whisper inunda el lugar...

Se acerca lentamente por detrás... toma mi cintura con una mano, y con la otra hace a un lado mi cabello para poder apreciar mi cuello y comienza a dejar tiernos besos en el... empieza a hacer caricias en mi estomago y con su otra mano a recorre suavemente mi hombro derecho bajando por mi brazo...

...y no puedo hacer esto así... repentinamente me separo de el sin mirarlo, voy hacia el reproductor con el fin de cambiar ese cachondo tema que torturaba mis sentidos... que diablos le pasa a este chico con las canciones romanticas?...

Encuentro lo que busco y le doy play... y ahora si...Rammstein- Du Hast... esto es lo que necesito...

me doy la vuelta y el todavía esta parado donde lo deje, mirándome con curiosidad... me acerco a el totalmente decidida desabrochando mi corpiño en el camino y arrojándolo por ahí... tomo su rostro entre mis manos y le doy un salvaje beso... el sin dudarlo responde y comenzamos una frenetica batalla... así sin separar nuestros labios el me dirige entre tropiezos hacia el gran sofá en el centro de la habitación... caemos en el sin soltarnos, Alex se sostiene con su brazo derecho para no aplastarme y yo autamaticamente enredo mis piernas en su cintura sintiendo su erección...

deja mis labios y se dirige a mi cuello dejando dulces besos en el camino... sigue el recorrido hasta mis pechos, comienza a lamer sin prisa mi pezón izquierdo y su mano derecha recorre todo mi cuerpo con suaves caricias llegando hasta mi entrepierna donde me acaricia por arriba de mis bragas... todos sus movimientos son tan dulces, tan suaves... y me hacen confundir tanto... llevo mis manos a su cabello donde lo agarro fuertemente precionandolo contra mi pecho para que succione con todas sus fuerzas mi pezón... el parece entenderme y comienza a lamer y chupar con mas intensidad... cierro mis ojos y arqueo mi espalda ante la deliciosa sensación que eso me produce y unas verdes esmeraldas frias aparecen de repente... abro mis ojos rápidamente levantando un poco mi cabeza y me encuentro con los oscuros ojos de Alex mirándome mientras succiona mi pezón... sacudo mi cabeza y vuelvo a dejarla caer en el sofá con mi vista clavada al techo...

El comienza a bajar por mi cuerpo dejando besos por mi estomago hasta llegar a mis bragas... se separa un poco de mi, quita mis bragas y un minuto después se acomoda entre mis piernas recostándose nuevamente con ambos brasos a los costados de mi cabeza sosteniéndose, enredo nuevamente mis piernas en su cintura con mi vista clavada aun en el techo... y me doy cuenta que en el momento que quito mis bragas también se saco sus bóxers porque siento su miembro cubierto por una capa de latex rozar mi sexo...

-Bella... mírame...- me dice dulcemente con su rostro a centímetros del mío... miro sus profundos ojos negros y por un fugaz instante sus ojos se volvieron verdes para luego convertirse en negros nuevamente... parpadeo rápidamente confundida y el me dice...

-estas bien? Quieres hacer esto?- mirándome intensamente pero con una nota de preocupación en su rostro...

No contesto a su pregunta solo llevo mi mano derecha entre nuestros cuerpos tomo su miembro y comienzo a frotarlo contra mi centro... el cierra sus ojos y deja escapar un gemido ante mi tacto...

no dice mas nada y ahora el lo toma con su mano posicionándolo en mi entrada y empieza a penetrarme lentamente...

Llevo mis manos a su espalda cierro mis ojos y el lleva su mano derecha a mi mejilla acunando mi rostro y comienza a besar mis labios dulcemente hasta que lo siento ya todo dentro de mi... y comienza a embestirme lentamente... llevo mis manos a su cabello ahora tirando de el intensificando el beso y comienza a tomar velocidad en sus embestidas... abro mis ojos nuevamente y una maraña de cabellos cobrizo veo entre mis dedos...

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza los vuelvo a abrir encontrándome con sus negros cabellos y bruscamente lo empujo levantándome y tirándolo contra la otra punta del sillón sentándome a horcajadas sobre el e introduciendo su miembro nuevamente en mi interior... el me mira confundido pero totalmente exitado y comienzo a cabalgarlo desenfrenadamente con mis manos a ambos costados de mi cabeza agarrando mis cabellos, gemidos y gruñidos escapan de mis labios...verdes esmeraldas, profundos pozos negros, derriten a cualquiera, hacen vibrar mi mundo, negro, cobrizo, manos, manos fuertes, caricias, caricias con fuego...

esmeralda, oscuro, negro, esmeralda, cobrizo, cobrizo , negro, esmeralda, oscuro...sonrisa torcida...

Estaba a punto explotar... en todos los sentidos...llevo rápidamente mis manos a su pecho clavando mis uñas en el y un intenso y confuso orgasmo me golpea... el aprieta el agarre en mi cadera al sentir mis uñas enterrarse en su piel y se viene gimiendo mi nombre...

Me derrumbo sobre su cuerpo, con mi cabeza en su pecho, el rodea mi espalda con un brazo y con el otro acaricia mi cabello...

Cuando recuperamos el aire me levanto dejando salir su miembro que aun se encontraba en mi interior me siento en el borde del sofá buscando con mi mirada algo que ponerme... veo en el sillón individual su camisa blanca que se quito aquí antes de ir al Jacuzzi... me levanto, la tomo y me la pongo... agarro mi cajetilla de cigarrillos que deje en la mesa ratona, y salgo por las grandes puertas al exterior... donde puedo apreciar la hermosa vista de la playa y sentir la suave brisa del viento sobre mi piel, pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir... en lo confuso que fue todo esto...

Prendo un cigarrillo y dejo escapar el humo... Alex se acerca por detrás rodeando con sus manos mi cintura y besando mi hombro...

...No a muchos metros de distancia... en la playa... oculto entre las sombras de la noche cerrando sus manos en puño y con su mandíbula tensa el los observa...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_¿que les pareció?_**

**_vieron, no le paso nada a Edward... era solo para asustar un poco jajaja nunca lastimaría su lindo cuerpito... xD_**

**_la única que tiene permitido lastimarlo es Bella =)_**

**_espero que les haya gustado... acá casi ni figuro Edward pero ya en el proximo si..._**

**_me mata no ponerlo en un cap... uffff... que no este fastidiando... pero bue..._**

**_tenia que desaparecer un poco... jajaja _**

**_y diganme si les molesta que ponga canciones, tal vez se les haga pesado.. no se..._**

**_es que me entusiasmo mucho con los temas jajaja_**

**_bueno, cuéntenme si les gusto o no._**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_espero poder actualizar pronto! _**

**_gracias chicas de todo corazón!_**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	10. Chapter 10

_Holas! volví! xD lo subo ya xq si lo sigo mirando sigo escribiendo y borrando! jaja!_

_Perdón por la demora, muchas distracciones con esto de las fiestas y todo eso!jeje Espero que hayan pasado una hermosa noche buena y comenzado el año bien arriba!_

_antes que nada quiero agredecerles a los reviews elena robsten, CarolineALopez, Diyola, Sophia 18, Carol, Cute-Cullen17, etzelita, marie y kaliecullen_

_aunque a algunas no les haya gustado lo que sucedió en el cap anterior les agradezco por hacérmelo saber xq todo me sirve para ir mejorandola... y perdón... :S _

_y etzelita Felicidades egresada! _

_gracias a todas por leerme chicas!_

_y bueno espero que les guste este cap!_

**Tu amor mi enfermedad**

**FINAL DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...**

Cuando recuperamos el aire me levanto dejando salir su miembro que aun se encontraba en mi interior me siento en el borde del sofá buscando con mi mirada algo que ponerme... veo en el sillón individual su camisa blanca que se quito aquí antes de ir al Jacuzzi... me levanto, la tomo y me la pongo... agarro mi cajetilla de cigarrillos que deje en la mesa ratona, y salgo por las grandes puertas al exterior... donde puedo apreciar la hermosa vista de la playa y sentir la suave brisa del viento sobre mi piel, pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir... en lo confuso que fue todo esto...

Prendo un cigarrillo y dejo escapar el humo... Alex se acerca por detrás rodeando con sus manos mi cintura y besando mi hombro...

...No a muchos metros de distancia... en la playa... oculto entre las sombras de la noche cerrando sus manos en puño y con su mandíbula tensa el los observa...

**EDWARD POV**

Luego del susto que me pegue con aquel coche y de seguir dando vueltas y vueltas tratando de tranquilizarme cosa que no logre... llegue a mi casa totalmente exausto... caí en mi cama rendido pero no podía pegar un ojo... no podía dejar de pensar en Bella... en todo lo que me hace sentir...

En algún momento me habré quedado dormido, pero desperté cuando sentí como un cuerpo me aplastaba, abrí mis ojos abruptamente aunque pareció que recién los hubiese cerrado ya que estaba muerto de sueño y me encuentro con la cara del pendejo de Emmet...

Lo empuje como pude y el cayo al piso riendo para luego sentarse al borde de mi cama...

-que mierda quieres Emmet? Es demasiado temprano para que vengas a joder... – le digo cabreado

-temprano? Son las seis de la tarde amigo, estas invernando?- me dice

-las seis? Que carajo?- digo medio dopado por el sueño... vaya que dormí...

-que paso anoche? y no me digas "no lo se"... eso que hiciste anoche nunca te vi hacerlo por nadie... nunca te importo lo que hacían las chicas a las que te tirabas...-me dice Emmet luego de esperar que me levante, me duche y me vista...

Pero yo le digo lo que no quería que le dijera – no lo se- y me rueda los ojos..

-vamos Ed, somos como hermanos... te conozco mas de lo que tu lo haces... cuéntame que es lo que te esta pasando-

-te pareces a mi hermana, ¿enserio vamos a tener esta charla de niñas?-

-no es ninguna charla de niñas... solo quiero saber que le pasa a mi amigo, tan malo es eso?-

-no se Emmet... enserio, no lo se... –

-te gusta, admítelo, eso es lo que pasa-

-ok, si, me gusta, contento amigo- le digo porque ya me esta haciendo perder la paciencia

-era hora que lo admitieras... y creo que hay mas...- dice pensativo

-bueno ya estas desvariando, solo me gusta y punto no quiero hablar mas del tema- y al instante que termine de decir eso Jasper entra con cara de pocos amigos a mi habitación... y sin decir nada se sienta en mi cama...

-hola no? que te pasa que estas con esa cara?-le pregunto

-el pendejo de Andrew y Justin me pasa, otra ves mi hermana y tu hermana están babeando por ellos- dice Jasper entre dientes

-que sabes? Cuenta- dice Emmet

-que las chicas se verán con ellos esta noche, recién llegaron a mi casa se están preparando para ellos y Bella también- al escuchar eso sentí como si me hubiesen clavado una daga en el centro de mi pecho... anoche se fue con el y ahora esto? Que rayos esta pasando entre ellos?

-demonios! No soporto más esto... creo que pronto me declararé a Rose...-dice Emmet fuera de si y luego nos mira sorprendido y dice- ¿dije eso en vos alta?-

-si que lo hiciste amigo...- dice Jasper

-bueno en fin... yo digo que salgamos a algún boliche...- dice Emmet cambiando de tema

-Emmet acabas de decir que vas a declararte a Rose y vas a dejar que se vea con Justin? No piensas hacer nada?- le pregunto

-no, no pienso hacer nada porque nunca tuvimos nada serio y casi me mata cuando quise golpear a Royce, no quiero cagarla, cuando sea solo mía ahí podre volverme loco con razones...- dice Emm y wow... nunca lo escuche hablar tan cuerdo...

-tienes razón amigo creo que deberíamos salir... pero no te parece que tendrías que pedirme permiso para ver si estoy de acuerdo con que te le declares a mi hermana?- pregunta Jasper

-creo que llegaste tarde Jazz ya conozco toda la anatomía de tu hermanita...- dice Emm

-ya! Entendí... no quiero ni pensar en eso! Pero te prefiero a ti antes que a ese pendejo de Justin- dice Jazz y no se hablo mas del tema... comenzamos a planear nuestra noche...

Estábamos en la casa de María quien había organizado una fiesta... bebía a mas no poder... solo quería dejar de pensar en lo que Bella puede llegar a estar haciendo en esa casa... rechace a todas las chicas que se me acercaban incluyendo a las zorras de Tanya y Jessica que no paraban de molestarme, porque simplemente no podía concentrarme en nada, estaba actuando como un maldito idiota, no soporte mas esta incertidumbre, tenia que saber que rayos estaba haciendo mi maldita vecina...

Agarre una botella de vodka y comencé a caminar entre la gente algo mareado por el efecto del alcohol en busca de la salida...

- Edward donde vas? – escuche que me gritaba Emmet, pero no conteste, solo seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi volvo...

Estacione mi coche a unas cuadras de la casa de Justin y fui caminando hasta allí por la playa... llegue y podía escuchar la música que provenía del interior... pero desde aquí no veía ningún movimiento en la casa... y eso me puso aun mas furioso, Jasper no había especificado a que vendrían, pero sinceramente estaba esperando encontrarme con una fiesta y mucha gente... pero al parecer me equivoque y esto parece mas una fiesta privada entre ellos...

Me senté en la arena contemplando la casa en busca de respuestas bebiendo de la botella de vodka que había traído de la fiesta...

Luego de no se cuanto tiempo de espera y de haberme bebido casi todo el vodka veo lo que en este instante no hubiese querido haber visto nunca...

Bella saliendo al exterior llevando solo una camisa... de hombre... y eso solo significa una cosa... volví a sentir esa daga en mi pecho pero enterrándose cada vez mas profundo... y luego ver a Alex salir detrás de ella en bóxers envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor me confirmo todo... mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante, para luego comenzar a martillar descontroladamente...

**BELLA POV**

-Alex necesito estar sola un momento- le digo realmente porque lo necesito... necesito pensar en todo esto...

-te arrepientes Bella?- me pregunta soltándome y dándome la vuelta para que lo mire

-no Alex, no me arrepiento... solo necesito estar sola, voy a caminar por la playa...- le digo dándome la vuelta dirigiéndome a la playa...

Dios! necesito pensar! Que fue todo esto... ¿me arrepiento? No, no me arrepiento, es lo que quería... y Alex se comporto muy bien, pero... pero no lograba quitar de mi cabeza a Edward, Alice tenia razón, esto no me haría olvidarlo... pero ya no soy suya, era lo que buscaba, no sentirme suya... pero lo sigo haciendo... me sentí suya hasta en ese momento, dios! imágenes de el me torturaron en todo el proceso! Y solo quería sentirlo a el... a su forma salvaje de tomarme, y diablos Alex es todo lo contrario! Y es como tendría que ser... como tendría que gustarme... pero no, solo quería que me destroce y me haga olvidar de Edward, de las cosas que el me hace sentir... pero no lo logro...

Seguí caminando, hundiendo mis pies en la arena, sintiendo el viento acariciar mi piel y el relajante sonido del mar, terminando de fumar mi cigarrillo cuando me percato que alguien esta caminando detrás mío... me doy vuelta para ver quien es y lo veo...

-Edward- digo casi en susurro... esta a solo unos pasos de mi, mirándome de una manera que me hizo erizar los bellos de punta y sentir miedo de el... destilaba ira por donde lo mirara... comenzó a avanzar hacia mi y yo en acto reflejo retrocedía a cada paso que el daba...

-que haces aquí Edward- dije como pude...

-solo venia a ver que tal la estabas pasando- me dice en tono de burla sin detener el avance y por la forma en que lo dijo arrastrando las palabras y su manera de caminar me doy cuenta que esta demasiado borracho, mas de lo que yo lo estoy...

-bueno ya ves que la estoy pasando bien, creo que deberías irte- le digo dándome la vuelta para ir hacia la casa pero el me alcanza y me toma del brazo rápidamente tirando de mi bruscamente haciéndome chocar contra su pecho...

-si, ya veo lo bien que la estas pasando... te gusto la manera de coger de Alex?- me dice despidiendo su aliento a alcohol a centímetros de mi rostro con rabia en su vos

-Edward suéltame- le digo... pero en ves de soltarme me tira en la arena quedando el arriba mío inmovilizándome arrodillado con sus piernas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y tomando con una mano mis muñecas ubicandolas por sobre mi cabeza y con su otra mano tomándome del cuello

-que rayos haces déjame!- le grito algo asustada por su reacción pero comenzando a intoxicarme con su cercanía...

-te gusto como te lo hizo? – me vuelve a preguntar entre dientes ignorando mi pedido... pero yo solo hice mi cara a un costado sin responder...

-contéstame maldita zorra!-me grita- Te gusto? Te hizo gritar como lo hago yo? Te llevo a la locura? Le rogaste como me lo rogaste a mi?- me dijo ahora al oído con cólera en su vos... yo solo cerré mis ojos porque lagrimas amenazaban con salir... ¿porque demonios me hace esto?

-sabes? – me dice ahora acercando su rostro a mi cuello y dando una fuerte inspiración- hueles asqueroso, llevas su puto aroma en todo tu cuerpo- me dice entre dientes soltando mi cuello y dirigiendo su mano por arriba de la camisa rozando con sus dedos mis pechos, mi abdomen...haciendo disparar mi pulso y mi respiración volverse errática con solo ese toque... hasta llegar a mi cintura... y me dice...

-me das asco - y al oír eso apreté con mas fuerzas mis ojos pero fue inútil porque las malditas lagrimas traicioneras comenzaron a deslizarse por ellos... dios! no tiene porque hacerme sentir así! Abro mis ojos miro a través del mar de lagrimas a los suyos fríos y llenos de ira y le digo...

-entonces suéltame, déjame tranquila-

-que pasa conejita? Lloras por lo que te dije? O porque no quiero tocarte?- me dice

-solo quiero que me sueltes! Quien te crees para decirme todo esto!- le grito

-porque tuviste que acostarte con el? – dice ahora ignorándome y golpeando la arena con su puño a un lado de mi cabeza- Porque conmigo lo haces tan difícil todo? Eres una maldita zorra! Y te la das de santa conmigo! Haciéndome sentir mierda cuando intento algo contigo!- me sigue gritando- pensé que eras diferente pero eres igual a todas, una maldita puta que cuando la prueban no pueden parar!-

Y mas lagrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro... sentía furia por todo lo que me decía, me estaba haciendo odiarlo, desearlo, y odiarme a mi misma por lo que hice... pero no! no tengo que sentirme así! No tiene derecho a decirme todas esas mierdas!

-eres un maldito bastardo, si eso es lo que soy entonces tu que eres? Un maldito prostituto haciéndolo con quien se te cruza, no tienes cara para decirme eso...- le digo furiosa el solo niega con su cabeza cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, con su mandíbula tensa y luego abre sus ojos me toma de la barbilla acercando su rostro a centímetros de distancia del mío y me dice...

-mírame a los ojos y dime si te gusto hacerlo con el! Dímelo!- me grita como siempre ignorando lo que digo... junto todas las fuerzas que me quedan lo miro directamente a sus ojos resistiéndome a la tentación de perderme en ellos y le digo...

-me encanto hacerlo con el, me hizo gritar hasta dejarme sin vos, me llevo a la locura, le rogué por mas y mas y tuve el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, tu no eres ni la mitad de hombre de lo que el es- seguir mirándolo fue una tortura, pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que ser fuerte, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre, enrojecidos de ira, no los despegaba de los míos, su respiración se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y su mano volvió a mi cuello envolviéndolo y comenzó a hacer presión en el... hasta casi dejarme sin aire, pero yo no apartaba mi mirada de la suya, no sentía nada solo su mirada que parecía estar resolviendo un problema en la mía... hasta que aflojo su agarre en mi cuello y me dijo entre dientes...

-mientes- claro que mentía... y sacándonos de esa batalla de miradas aparecieron Emmet y Jasper

-Edward que rayos estas haciendo? Déjala!- grito Jasper agarrando a Edward por el hombro, Edward sin decir nada mas me libero, se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse de nosotros... Emmet y Jasper me miraron de arriba abajo notando que estaba vistiendo solo la camisa de Alex y seguro dedujeron lo que Edward dedujo... quien me mando a salir aquí con esta camisa que grita tuve sexo!

-estas bien Bella?- me pregunta Emmet mientras me pongo de pié...

-si, estoy bien, no paso nada, solo hablábamos- que pavada mas grande que acabo de decir, mi rostro debe ser un desastre...

-si... claro... -dijo algo incomodo Emmet- bueno nos vamos, tenemos que alcanzar a Edward-

-claro, adiós chicos...- les digo, me doy la vuelta totalmente avergonzada limpiando con el dorso de mis manos las lagrimas derramadas y comienzo a caminar hacia la casa...

Llego y veo a Alex ya dormido en el sofá... busco mi ropa y me visto rápidamente, me dirijo escaleras arriba en busca de Alice, al llegar justo la veo saliendo de una habitación vistiendo una enorme camiseta...

-Bella! – me dice cuando me ve y se acerca a mi... – que es esa cara? – me pregunta

-luego te explico Alice, solo quiero salir de aquí- le digo

-esta bien, busquemos a Rose, todavía puedo manejar- me dice sin hacer mas preguntas – pero primero espera que voy al baño que es donde me dirigía y me visto-

Espero a Alice sentada en la escalera y cuando ya esta lista bajamos en busca de Rose... llegamos al patio donde se encontraba el jacuzzi y los encontramos a Rose y Justin dormidos en una reposera tapados por una toalla, nos acercamos lentamente tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y Alice comienza a meter un dedo en la oreja a Rose para despertarla, ella se remueve un rato hasta que abre los ojos y nos fulmina con su mirada...

-que rayos les pasa a ustedes? Déjenme dormir...- nos susurra entre dientes

-nos tenemos que ir, Bella no se siente bien...- le dice Alice en vos baja, Rose me observa detenidamente y luego rueda sus ojos y cuidadosamente se separa de Justin y se levanta totalmente desnuda...

-tapate, no deseo ver tus partes- le dice Alice tomando una toalla y entregándosela, Rose la ignora, se pone a buscar sus cosas y se viste...

Ya en el coche de Alice rumbo a la casa de Rose comenzaron las preguntas...

-que fue lo que paso ahora?- comienza Rose...- porque a decir verdad quería quedarme y dormir plácidamente entre los brazos de Justin-

-Rose!- le grita Alice mirándola feo

- ya Alice... se que primero están las amigas, solo decía... en fin, que paso? Lo hiciste con Alex? Te hizo algo el cabrón que te puso mal?- pregunta Rose

-si, lo hice con el... y no, no hizo nada malo... es que...luego salí a caminar por la playa y me encontré con Edward...-

-¿Qué?- gritaron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo y Alice pisa el freno abruptamente dándonos una sacudida...

-bestia!- le grita Rose a Alice y luego vuelve a mirarme...

-lo que escucharon... lo encontré y me vio vistiendo la camisa de Alex, así que lo sabe, y se puso como loco, me dijo que era una zorra, una puta y que le daba asco entre otras cosas...- les digo- me siento como mierda chicas...-

-que rayos hacia el allí? Demonios! Es un pendejo de mierda... no tienes porque sentirte así Bella, no hiciste nada malo y el es el menos indicado para salirte con esas mierdas...- dice Rose furiosa

-se que no tengo que sentirme así, pero... no puedo sacarlo de mi mente, lo desee tanto cuando lo vi... y sentí como si lo hubiese traicionado, se que suena tonto y descabellado porque el hace lo que le plazca con quien quiera y no es nada mío pero me sentí así... me siento así...

-lo quieres- dijo Alice... y no fue una pregunta... yo no se lo negué ni se lo afirme...

-al carajo! No te sientas así Bella, pateare tu culo si esto sigue deprimiéndote, tienes que seguir con esto, sino quieres volver a hacerlo con Alex ok te entiendo pero no te alejes de el, no te das cuenta? Edward esta completamente loco por ti, no lo quiere admitir aun pero nunca se comporto de esta manera con ninguna chica... – estallo Rose

-que quieres decir? Que ande con el jueguito de darle celos? no lo creo Rose... le doy asco, me odia... y seria cruel usar a Alex...-

-oh vamos!, no lo estarías usando, te gusta pasar el tiempo con el no es así? Te distrae, es un buen amigo... amigo con derecho...- me dice Rose

-estoy con Rose... nunca vi así a mi hermano... creo que necesita una lección y tu lo necesitas a el... y parece ser la mejor manera... ya que mi hermano tiene el cerebro de un cavernícola, en relación a las mujeres quiero decir... va... como la mayoría de los chicos hoy en día...- dice Alice muy tranquila

-esto parece una charla de borrachos...- les digo rodándole los ojos

-estamos borrachas... pero tenemos razón! Así que cambia esa cara porque tu misma lo dijiste, el te trato de zorra, una zorra vas a ser... con el obvio, tienes que hacerlo reventar...- dice Rose

-ya me perdí... es que no escuchaste lo que dije, le doy asco, me odia...-

-oh Bellita, eso que te dijo fue porque muere de celos, mira... si lo deseas ve y tómalo y vamos a ver si sigue teniéndote asco...- me dice Alice con una picara sonrisa...

-estas loca! Ni hablar! No pienso hacer eso!- le grito

Domingo en la noche...

Estoy totalmente loca... luego de consultarlo con la almohada y pasarme el día con las mentes retorcidas de mis amigas en casa de Rose, aquí estoy... son las 2:00am... vistiendo mi camisón de tirantes azul sin ropa interior subiendo por la escalera de la ventana de mi vecino... ¿que demonios estoy haciendo? No lo se... solo se que lo deseo mas que nunca, que las palabras que me dijo anoche resuenan en mi cabeza una y otra vez... _me das asco... maldita zorra... eres una puta... y me das asco me das asco me das asco..._

No! no puedo dejar esto así, no puedo estar sin sentirlo, no puedo dejar que por esto se aleje de mi... dios! me estoy volviendo una maldita bipolar! Un día lo quiero lejos quiero olvidarlo, otro lo quiero cerca que no me olvide... ¿que rayos esta mal conmigo? Agh! Lo detesto! Lo odio por lo que me dijo! Lo odio por lo que me hace sentir y hacer! Pero lo deseo, lo deseo mas que a nada... y voy a hacer que se trague toda sus palabras... bueno, no se si todas pero el _me das asco_... esa si que va a cambiar...

Llego a su ventana, la abro y entro sigilosamente...

Lo primero que observo al entrar es a el... iluminado por la luz de la luna que se cuela por su ventana, tumbado en su cama profundamente dormido, vistiendo solo unos bóxers blancos, boca arriba, con una mano en su estomago y la otra por encima de su cabeza... su rostro inclinado hacia un costado con todo su cabello alborotado, su glorioso pecho sube y baja lentamente al compas de su tranquila respiración...

Dios! ya estoy toda húmeda por esta maravillosa vista que tengo de el... me acerco cuidadosamente, mi corazón a cada paso que doy va aumentando su palpitar... llego a el evitando mirar sus apetitosos labios porque me van a tentar a probarlos y ahí si voy a estar totalmente jodida, me van a hacer olvidar lo que vine a hacer..., tomo suavemente su mano que esta por encima de su cabeza y con uno de las bandas de ceda que llevaba en mi mano que por cierto Alice me dio, ato su mano en uno de las barras de la cabecera de su cama... el ni siquiera se mueve, sigue totalmente dormido... voy hacia el otro costado de la cama y tomo la mano que esta sobre su estomago... mierda! Mis manos ya están sudando! Y demonios! Cuando estaba tomando su mano lo note... una gran erección se hace visible a través de sus boxers... mi corazón se disparo a mil, y mi respiración cada vez se hacia mas errática... concéntrate Bella! se cuidadosa... aun no tiene que despertar... Sigo con lo que estaba haciendo y termino de atar su otra mano sin problemas...

Listo... ahora si Edward... vamos a ver que tanto asco te doy...

Me subo sobre su vientre, apoyando mis rodillas a ambos lados de su cuerpo me inclino hacia su cuello y comienzo a lamerlo lentamente... el se remueve un poco y un suspiro escapa de sus labios.. sigo jugando con mi lengua yendo hacia su pecho y comienzo a jugar con su tetilla... puedo sentir como su corazón comienza a latir cada vez con mas fuerza y como su respiración se acelera bajando y subiendo su pecho cada vez mas rápido... llevo una mano hacia su erección y comienzo a acariciarla por arriba de sus bóxers...

-mmm... Bella... si...- lo escucho decir con una vos altamente cogible y me quedo dura... levanto mi rostro para mirarlo creyendo que despertó, pero no... sus ojos siguen cerrados... no da señal de haber despertado... ¿entonces... sueña conmigo? Desecho ese pensamiento y vuelvo a lo mío...

Quito sus bóxers con sumo cuidado... aunque me costo un poco y tuve q hacer un poco de fuerza pero lo logre... su erección era tremenda... dios! cuanto la extrañaba! Se me hizo agua la boca... diablos! Parezco un animal hambriento! Estoy actuando como una abusadora...! pero a la mierda! Esto es genial!

Tome su miembro palpitante y duro entre mis manos y comencé a lamer su punta mirando su rostro... el comienza a emitir pequeños gemidos y a retorcerse... la meto entera en mi boca y empiezo a chuparcela lentamente esperando que despierte... pero el sigue gimiendo y no despierta... ¿es que se cree estar soñándolo? ¿Cuándo rayos va a despertar? No me aguante mas y tome al pequeño látigo que Alice también me dio... dios! esta chica no se de donde saca estas cosas!y no se de donde saco fuerzas para usarlo! espero que nadie me haya visto subir la escalera con esto en mi mano... quería que ya despierte, así que le di un latigazo en su pecho no muy fuerte pero si para que lo sintiera... el se quejo solo un poco...abrió sus ojos sorprendido...

-que...? ... Bella?- dijo totalmente desorientado con la voz toda ronca, intento levantarse pero sus manos atadas se lo impidieron... se las miro y no le di tiempo a decir nada que volví a tomar su miembro con mi boca y dejo escapar un gemido en alto...

Deje su miembro y rápidamente quite mi camisón y me posicioné sobre su abdomen rosando mi húmedo sexo en el e inclinándome para lamer su pecho mirándolo a los ojos... el me observaba con una mirada ardiente y hambrienta como pasaba mi lengua por su pecho...

-te gusta conejito? Quieres sentirme dentro tuyo?- le dije con mirada de cachorrito tomando su miembro con una mano y rosándolo en mi centro...

El dejo escapar otro gemido y comenzó a tironear con sus manos queriendo deshacerse del agarre en sus muñecas y moviendo sus caderas impaciente...

-no escuche que digas nada conejito... lo quieres?- volví a repetir rosando su miembro cada vez mas fuerte en mi entrada...

-demonios! Móntame ya!- me dijo entre dientes cerrando sus ojos con fuerza dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada...

-mírame!- le exigí dándole otro latigazo en su pecho, el apretó su mandíbula al sentirlo y abrió sus ojos mirándome con mas intensidad y sed... no sabia si temerle a esa mirada o exitarme mas aun... me di la vuelta quedando de espaldas a el, Edward jadeo al verme en esta posición que le brindaba una buena vista de mi trasero e introduje lentamente su miembro en mi interior... comencé a cabalgarlo a un ritmo torturante moviendo mis caderas en circulo y arqueando mi espalda...

-dios! me estas matando... mmm... ah...- decía el y yo lo miraba de reojo como se retorcía queriendo liberar sus manos ansioso por tocarme... así que decidí torturarlo un poco mas, aunque me estaba torturando a mi misma también porque toda esta escena y sus gemidos y gruñidos estaban por hacerme venir en cualquier momento... pero trate de concentrarme y lleve mi mano a mi sexo y comencé a acariciarme mientras lo cabalgaba...

-mierda...!- jadeo Edward al notar lo que estaba haciendo - por favor... déjame verte...- me rogo, sonreí... me di la vuelta, volví a entrar en el cabalgándolo, lleve una mano donde estaba antes y con la otra comencé a masajear mis pechos... dejando escapar gemidos de mis labios...

-oh!... demonios! Desátame Bella... necesito tocarte...- me pidió entre gemidos...

-mmm... ¿no te daba asco conejito?...mmm- le dije disfrutando de cómo se sentía todo esto...

-lo que menos me das es asco nena... suéltame y te lo demostraré...- me dijo entre dientes con su mirada clavada en mi cuerpo con todos sus músculos tensos tironeando del agarre...

-te gusta como te monto?- le pregunto ignorándolo... dejando de tocarme y llevando dos de mis dedos que estaban en mi sexo a su boca el ni lo duda y los chupa con ansias volviéndome loca... los retiro rápidamente, tomo el látigo y vuelvo a azotar su pecho...

-contéstame! Te gusta como te monto? Te gusta mi sabor?- le grito... el contrae su rostro ante mi azote...

-soy adicto a tu sabor... y me vuelve loco como me cabalgas- me dice entre dientes con sus ojos cerrados... y va otro azote...

-no cierres tus ojos y mírame!- los abre y clava su torturante mirada en la mía...

-me prefieres antes que a tus zorras?- le pregunto ahora... el no contesta solo se dedica a mirar mi cuerpo cabalgándolo... y va otro azote mas fuertes que los demás...

-contéstame!- le grito y cierra sus ojos apretándolos con fuerza porque debió dolerle y los vuelve abrir al instante mirándome hambriento, parece que le gusta los latigazos...

- si- solo me dice como siempre entre dientes con su mandíbula tensa...

-si que?- le digo y otro latigazo se gana...

-si, te prefiero ti antes que ellas!- me grita esta vez con ardor en su mirar... Dios! concéntrate Bella!... dejo el látigo a un lado...

-me deseas Edward? estas seguro que quieres tocarme?- le pregunto volviendo nuevamente a su pedido, cabalgándolo cada vez mas rápido...

-dios! muero por tocarte! Me estas matando! Te deseo y quiero partirte en mil pedazos...!- me dijo todo loco entre gemidos... me detuve en ese instante... y me incline hasta llegar a su oreja...

- lo siento conejito, pero no deseo que me toques...- el gruño de furia al oír eso y comencé a cabalgarlo con fuerza y a un ritmo salvaje... empezó a mover sus caderas descontroladamente, gotas de sudor comenzaron a formarse en su frente, todos los músculos de su cuerpo parecían a punto de explotar, y menos mal que las bandas de seda que me dio Alice eran resistentes porque parecía a punto de romperlas de cómo estaba tirando de ellas... su vista clavada en la mía, mirándome intensamente, su mandíbula tensa... y al carajo.. no pude mirarlo mas, porque mi cuerpo fue invadido por un sabroso e increíble orgasmo que para callarlo lleve mi boca a su cuello y lo mordí sin piedad sin parar de cabalgarlo para que alcance el suyo que no tardo mucho en llegar ya que cuando lo mordí inclino su cabeza hacia atrás ahogando un gruñido en su boca y exploto en mi interior...

Estábamos empapados de sudor, tratando de recuperar el aire... no podía moverme, quede rendida sobre su pecho... Cuando logre recuperarme, me levante y me separe de el sintiendo su perdida en mi interior al instante... busque mi camisón, me lo coloque rápidamente, tome el látigo y sin mirarlo avance hacia la ventana...

-no vas a desatarme?- me dice a mitad de camino...

-no- solo le digo y vuelvo hacia el agarro sus sabanas y lo cubro hasta la cintura- para que quien venga y te suelte no tenga que ver tus partes- le digo y vuelvo hacia la ventana...

-sabia que mentías...- me dice cuando estoy por salir... y se a lo que se refiere... me doy la vuelta lo miro y le digo...

-no sabes nada Edward... no podía dormirme, estaba tan caliente recordando la noche con Alex... y bueno... tu solo estabas mas cerca... te hice un favor.- le dije usando aquellas palabras que hace tiempo atrás el uso y me hirieron...y sin mas comencé a bajar por la escalera...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Gusto?**

**bue... ya es hora que Edward comience a sufrir...**

**pero no puedo evitar que tengan estos encuentros aunque sea arruinandolo alguno de los 2 al final... jeje**

**ya van a tener tiempo de ponerse melosos... x ahora hay que enloquecer a Edward y que muera de celos jaja**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado... **

**voy a tratar de actualizar cuanto antes.**

**Besotes y gracias!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	11. Chapter 11

_Holas! ya estoy! xD_

_Bueno como siempre les agradezco a todos los alertas y a los reviews! elena robsten, e-paty, CarolineALopez, Cullen-21-gladys, lizzy90, MariaNgel, sophia18, codigo twilight, Monii-lunadawn, zujeyane! no saben lo feliz que me hacen! a las que siempre dejan y a las que se van sumando gracias x leerme chicas! :) y espero que les siga gustando como sigue! _

_y a mis amigas en la distancia que gracias a este maravilloso sitio conocí! gracias por todo! _

_Cute-cullen17 amiga! espero q te arreglen esa endemoniada pc q fue a morir justo ahora!¬¬ pero sigui robando la de tu prima xD muajaja!,__anybuff (hermana perdida)jaja! cuanto q nos desvelamos!xD Las adoro locuras! _

_y etzelita! =) mi nueva cyberamiga! feliz feliz feliz! xD_

_Las quiero chicas!_

_Y quiero aprovechar para adelantarles que junto con anybuff estamos haciendo un one-shot llamado **Mi bello Genio **esperemos que cuando lo publiquemos se diviertan tanto como nosotras al escribirlo! gracias!_

_bueno ahora si...espero que les guste el cap..._

**Tu amor mi enfermedad**

**FINAL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...**

-no vas a desatarme?- me dice a mitad de camino...

-no- solo le digo y vuelvo hacia el agarro sus sabanas y lo cubro hasta la cintura- para que quien venga y te suelte no tenga que ver tus partes- le digo y vuelvo hacia la ventana...

-sabia que mentías...- me dice cuando estoy por salir... y se a lo que se refiere... me doy la vuelta lo miro y le digo...

-no sabes nada Edward... no podía dormirme, estaba tan caliente recordando la noche con Alex... y bueno... tu solo estabas mas cerca... te hice un favor.- le dije usando aquellas palabras que hace tiempo atrás el uso y me hirieron...y sin mas comencé a bajar por la escalera...

**EDWARD POV**

Miente, miente, miente, miente... iba repitiendo mentalmente camino a mi volvo...

-estas loco amigo? Que rayos estabas haciendo?- dice Jasper llegando a mi lado... simplemente lo ignoro y sigo mi camino...

-oye! Realmente te pasaste Edward...- dice ahora Emmet...

-pueden irse al diablo! Déjenme en paz!- les grito furioso porque lo que menos necesito en este momento es que me den sermones...

-cálmate Edward, solo deja que conduzca yo, tu no puedes manejar en ese estado- me dice Jasper y no me voy a oponer a eso porque todo me da vueltas y con la ira que corre por mis venas esta vez si que voy a estamparme contra algún coche...

Ambos se dieron cuenta que era mejor no abrir mas la boca así que se mantuvieron callados el resto del camino... cuando llegamos a mi coche me desplome en el asiento del acompañante dispuesto a que me lleve Jasper y Emmet se fue en su jeep...

Desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza y el estomago revuelto... trato de moverme pero no puedo, abro mis ojos y lo primero que veo es una maraña de cabellos rubios... ¿Qué mierda? No recuerdo haber estado con ninguna chica... giro mi cabeza hacia el otro lado y a centímetros de mi cara veo el rostro de Emmet con la boca abierta y babeando mi almohada... ¿Que rayos? Miro mi estomago y veo el brazo de Emmet en el y también el brazo de quien creí que era una rubia... Jasper... ¿que demonios?

Los empujo a cada uno de mi lado haciéndolos caer al piso...

-por que hiciste eso Edward?- dice Emmet levantándose perezosamente...

-hey! que forma es esa de despertarnos...- dice Jasper también poniéndose de pie..

-que mierda hacen durmiendo aquí y en mi cama!- les grito

-gracias te falto decir... te trajimos aquí y te subimos a rastras entre Emmet y yo ya que quedaste inconsciente en el auto...y bue... nos dio sueño... – dijo Jasper...

-y tenían que acostarce en mi cama? Lo que sea- les digo sacudiendo la cabeza-quiero estar solo, gracias por traerme-

-si, mejor nos vamos... ya son las una de la tarde mi mamucha debe de haber preparado el almuerzo y muero de hambre- dice Emmet, no pedo creer que recién se levanta y ya piensa en comida... mi estomago solo pide una pastilla para calmar el malestar que siento...

Se despiden dándome una de esas miradas de "luego tenemos que hablar" y se van... Me levanto y me dirijo al baño a ducharme...

Apoyo mi frente y los brazos en los frios azulejos de la pared con el agua cayendo en mi cabeza e imágenes de anoche invaden mi mente... Bella fumando un cigarrillo... Alex detrás de ella rodeándola con sus brazos... Bella caminando por la playa... luego todo se vuelve confuso, no recuerdo las cosas que le dije, solo recuerdo mi ira y ella asustada debajo mío y luego sus ojos inundados de lagrimas... siempre la hago llorar, soy un maldito idiota! Pero lo que si recuerdo, lo que quedo grabado en mi memoria fue cuando le pregunte si le gusto hacerlo con el y ella respondió que si, que la hizo gritar, que le rogo por mas, que tubo el mejor orgasmo de su vida y que yo no soy ni la mitad de hombre de lo que el es... y sus ojos al decirlo... su mirada decidida, fría, impenetrable pero muy en lo profundo de ellos se que miente... tiene que mentir!

Siento como una solitaria lagrima se desliza de mi ojo izquierdo por mi pómulo perdiéndose con la lluvia de la ducha... llevo mi mano a mi pómulo... y que mierda! Que rayos me esta pasando?

Me pase todo el día vagueando por mi casa sin ganas de nada... Jasper y Emmet me llamaron en la tarde para hacer algo pero les dije la verdad... que no me sentía bien, quedamos en que ellos pasarían por mi para ir al colegio mañana...

Esa noche por suerte me dormí profundamete de lo cansado que me encontraba... si, cansado de no hacer nada... agotado mentalmente de tanto pensar en Bella...

Estamos en un lugar hermoso... iluminados por la luz del sol... totalmente solos tumbados en la hierba rodeados de flores silvestres violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco... mirándonos sin tocarnos, ella lleva un delicado vestido blanco de tirantes y yo una camisa blanca a medio abotonar y pantalones blancos...

-porque Bella? porque lo hiciste con el?- le pregunto

-no lo se, solo se que a ti te deseo y eso me esta matando... no significo nada lo de Alex...- me responde ella

-eres mía Bella y no quiero que nadie te toque, me enferma saber que el puso sus manos en ti, en donde yo las puse...- le digo

-no va a volver a pasar, solo tuya, por siempre- me dice subiéndose sobre mi tomando una de mis manos, besándola...

-júralo, jura que serás mía solo mía- le digo

-te lo juro, tuya solo tuya...- me dice y toma mi otra mano depositando un beso también en ella y se inclina y besa suavemente mis labios, logrando que mi pulso se dispare... sigue el recorrido de mi mandíbula hacia mi cuello, luego a mi pecho donde se detiene a jugar con su lengua y deseo tanto tocarla... pero mis brazos están tan pesados, mis movimientos son tan lentos que no puedo y eso me desespera... comienza a tocar mi miembro por encima de mi ropa y palabras sin sentido escapan de mis labios...

Sigue bajando y se dirige a mi dolorosa erección y de repente nos encontramos desnudos, la noche cayo sobre nosotros y las flores a nuestro al rededor se marchitaron... ella toma mi miembro y comienza a hacer maravillas con su boca en el... estoy tan nublado por la lujuria que no importa el cambio brusco de ambiente que se produjo... se siente todo tan bien... deseo nunca despertar... pero de pronto Bella se detiene me mira, su vestido se volvió negro y su rostro cambió, me observa furiosa, sus ojos se volvieron fríos y ¿rojos? y me dice...

-pero tu no eres mío... juegas conmigo como con las demás... eres un mujeriego Edward Cullen, no tienes corazón...- y observo como me da una malévola sonrisa revelando colmillos... ¿colmillos?

-vas a aprender a no jugar mas conmigo- me dice... y se vuelve a dirigir lentamente hacia mi miembro... ¡oh dios! no eso no! que no haga lo que creo que va a hacer! Quiero gritarle que estoy cansado de jugar, que no es como con las demás pero nada sale de mis labios y justo cuando esta llegando a el siento un golpe en mi pecho sacándome de este glorioso sueño que se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla...

-que...?... Bella...?- digo desorientado abriendo mis ojos mirando hacia el techo e intento incorporarme en mi cama pero no puedo algo en mis muñecas me lo impide... confundido miro hacia mis brazos y los veo atados a los barrotes de mi cama... ¿Qué demonios?... entonces siento como succionan mi miembro haciéndome gemir ante tal acto... miro mas sorprendido y confundido aun, que rayos es todo esto? y la veo... Bella...

¿Bella? ¿Qué rayos esta haciendo? dios! y pensar que estaba soñando con ella! Solo espero que no intente hacer lo que la Bella de mi sueño intentaba con mi miembro!

Observo como rápidamente se quita el camisón que llevaba puesto revelando su infernal cuerpo desnudo... mierda! Mi miembro palpito ante esa imagen... esta chica va a matarme!

Se posicionó a horcajadas sobre mi y comenzó a decirme si me gustaba, si quería sentirla, tomando mi miembro y rozandolo en su entrada... la deseaba tanto! Pero no podía quitar las imágenes creadas por mi mente de Alex tocándola, de el dentro suyo, de ella gimiendo por el... todo esto me estaba volviendo loco! Pero ella siguió insistiendo llevándome a la locura y se lo pedí, le pedí que me monte porque ya no daba mas... pero no podía mirarla sin imaginarla con el... entonces cierro mis ojos y vuelvo a sentir ese dolor en mi pecho... los abro y la veo con un látigo en su mano.. demonios! No sabia si calentarme mas ante esto o ponerme furioso por su exigencia...

Entonces se dio la vuelta y al carajo! Esta vista es inolvidable... comenzó a cabalgarme y ya estaba loco por tocarla... quería recorrer todo su cuerpo y quitar cualquier huella que haya quedado del pendejo ese, quería enterrarme en ella tan profundo que se olvidara hasta de su propio nombre... quería hacerle entender que es mía y solo mía...

Luego vi como su mano se perdía en nuestra unión y se movía sin cesar... y a la mierda! tenia que ver eso... le rogué como un perro hambriento por esa vista y me la concedió y no podía dejar de mirarla... esto era el cielo y el infierno... entonces comenzó a hacerme preguntas, a jugar conmigo dándome latigazos cuando hacia algo que no le gustaba y estaba totalmente desquiciado ya... todo esto me superaba... logró que le ruegue, que le diga que la prefería a ella mas que a nadie, que la deseaba y no se que mierda mas... estaba totalmente jodido...

Y ella se burlo, diciéndome que no deseaba que la tocara... estaba jugando conmigo... y así cabalgándome sin cesar y yo demente por tocarla, a su merced y totalmente sobrepasado de exitación, me llevo a un increíble orgasmo...

Cuando se separo de mi sentí su perdida al instante... me puso totalmente a sus pies... mi cerebro no terminaba de procesar todo esto...

-no vas a desatarme?- le pregunte cuando se estaba marchando... pero lo que menos me importaba en este momento era eso... no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, en lo loco que estoy por ella... y en que esto significa algo, en que me desea tanto como la deseo yo... que lo de Alex no se que fue pero hoy esta aquí conmigo, vino a mi como yo deseaba hace tiempo... sabia que me mentía, que lo que me dijo de Alex no era cierto...

Ella dijo que no, y se acercó a cubrirme con las sabanas... yo solo la observaba atontado... cuando ya estaba por bajar por la escalera se lo dije...

-sabia que mentías- ella se da la vuelta, me mira sin ninguna expresión y me dice...

-no sabes nada Edward... no podía dormirme, estaba tan caliente recordando la noche con Alex... y bueno... tu solo estabas mas cerca... te hice un favor.- y sin mas se fue...

Que estaba recordando la noche con Alex? Que solo estoy mas cerca? Que me hizo un favor? Que mierda! Yo no necesito ningún favor! Puedo tirame a quien quiera con solo levantar el teléfono! Pero no deseo tirame a nadie mas que a ella... Sentí otra vez esa daga en mi pecho enterrandoce en lo mas profundo y como si la estuvieran retorciendo para que duela aun mas... la furia estallo en mi interior, furia mezclada con mierdas de las que ni quiero pensar, pero que lograron que otra lagrima solitaria ruede por mi mejilla... demonios! 2 en un dia! Estoy volviéndome un puto maricón! La odio! Odio todo esto que me hace sentir! Empiezo a tirar de los agarres en mi muñeca como un loco... pero es inútil... con que asi se siente el ser usado... Basta! Debo calmarme... eso Edward respira profundo y suelta el aire... miente... eso, volvió a mentirme... no puede ser cierto... no pudo estar conmigo pensando en el otro! Y voy a demostrárselo, voy a hacer que se trague cada palabra!

Me despierto sobresaltado por unos golpes en mi puerta...

-hijo, Emmet y Jasper estan aquí, dicen que te apures que llegan tarde al colegio...- dice mi madre del otro lado... demonios! Que hago? No puedo desatarme solo... oh rayos! Jasper! el tiene que ser quien me desate el no va a molestarme luego como lo haría Emmet...

-dile a Jasper que pase un momento, solo a Jasper- le digo a mi madre

-estas bien Edward?- me pregunta

-si, solo llama a Jasper!- le digo, escucho como se aleja y al rato escucho unos cuantos pasos acercarse... que mierda?

-porque solo a ti? Que esconden?- escucho que dice Emmet del otro lado de la puerta

-Emmet solo espera aquí no jodas- le dice Jasper

-no espero nada yo también soy su amigo tengo derecho a saber- dice Emmet dios! esto no suena nada bien...

-que les pasa a ustedes? Parecen niñas peleando por quien tiene la atención de su amiguito, porque tanto jaleo?- escucho a mi hermana también... oh no!

-chicos van a llegar tarde al colegio si siguen discutiendo- escucho a mi madre decir... todavía esta ahí? Demonios!

-que pasa? Hay reunión aquí? Estaba por irme al trabajo pero parece que ya a nadie le importa saludarme- escucho a mi padre decir en tono de broma... lo que faltaba!

-ya me hartaron! Que tanto misterio!- escucho a la duende decir y siento sus pasitos apresurados acercarse a mi puerta... no no no no no no! miro la puerta como queriendo cerrarla con tranca mentalmente y al carajo! La duende la abre de golpe... y sus ojos me observan con sorpresa... para luego comenzar a reir a carcajadas... y sucede... Emmet, Jasper, mi madre y mi padre se acercan para ver que es lo que le causa tanta gracia a mi adorable hermanita...

-que demonios?- grita Emmet para luego unirse a la risa de Alice...

Jasper no dice nada solo me mira sorprendido y divertido y trata de no reir apretando sus labios...

-dios!- grita mi madre al verme y se tapa la boca con su mano y la otra la lleva a su pecho...

-oh!- exclama mi padre divertido y se acerca a Esme tapándole los ojos y la saca de mi habitación...

-esto tiene que quedar para el recuerdo!- dice Alice sacando su celular

-ni lo intentes Alice lárgate de aquí!- le grito pero me ignora y me saca una foto...

Voy a matar a Bella!

-adios hermanito! Alegraste mi mañana!- me dice la maldita de mi hermana y se va...

-Tenias que hacer tanto escándalo Emmet! Todo esto es tu culpa!- le grito furioso...

-yo no tengo la culpa de nada amigo, la culpa la tiene quien te dejo así- dice Emmet entre risas

-ya basta de reírte! Y tu Jasper desátame!- les grito a ambos

Jasper enseguida se acerca y me desata... diablos mis brazos están dormidos y adoloridos...

-quien te agarro Edward? un vampiro?- dice Emmet riendo todavía señalando mi cuello... llevo mi mano allí y siento un poco de dolor... maldita Bella!

-enserio amigo quien te hizo esto? tienes tu pecho con líneas rojas y una mordida en tu cuello... a tu madre casi le dio un paro cardiaco al verte...- dice ahora Jasper riendo

-fue Bella...- les digo entre dientes

-que?- dicen ambos y estallan nuevamente en carcajadas

-oh! No puedo imaginar a la pequeña Bella haciendo esto!- dice Emmet

-pues lo hizo y todo para burlarce de mi- les digo

-bueno al menos tubo la decencia de tapar tus partes- dice Jasper y junto con Emmet vuelven a reir como tontos

-ya! Dejen de reírse de esto! no me causa ninguna gracia... ahora lárguense de aquí que tengo que cambiarme o no llegaremos al colegio- les grito y salen de inmediato de mi habitación sin parar de reir...

Me cambio rápidamente y bajo las escaleras encontrándome con mi madre...

-hijo por favor ya no se que hacer contigo... esas chicas con las que sales... dios! tu cuello!...mira lo que te hacen... cuando vas a sentar cabeza y comportarte como es debido...- me dice

-llego tarde ma, no me jodas ahora- simplemente le digo pasando por su lado saliendo afuera hacia el jep de Emmet quien ya esta esperándome con el motor encendido y Jasper en el asiento de atrás... si supiera que esa chica es Bella... la adorable Bella como ella dice...

**BELLA POV**

Estaba desayunando con mi madre cuando Alice aprece como un torbellino...

-mueve tu culo de ahí ahora mismo! Tienes que contarme todo!- grita sin siquiera notar que mi madre se encuentra aquí también...

-hola Alice, cuanto entuciasmo, debe ser muy importante lo que Bella tenga que contarte- dice mi madre divertida

-oh! Lo siento Renee! Perdón por entrar así!- dice Alice algo avergonzada...

-no te hagas problema Alice, siéntete como en tu casa- le dice mi madre y yo me levanto rápidamente me despido de mi madre , Alice también lo hace y nos dirigimos a la puerta

-Bella recuerda que hoy Phill se muda aquí así que vamos a tener una cena de bienvenida no llegues tarde...- me dice mi madre antes de cruzar la puerta...

-si, claro ma...- le digo

En el coche de Alice rumbo al colegio le conté todo...

-no lo puedo creer! Créeme que al verlo atado con las bandas que te di y su pecho rojo casi muero... pensaba que no ibas a animarte a usar las cosas que te di... me sorprendiste Bella! Rosalie te idolatrara cuando se entere!- me dice Alice – Edward no sabia donde meterse! a mi madre casi le da un infarto!- dice ahora riendo

-que? Esme lo vio? – pregunto horrorizada

-y no solo Esme, también mi padre, Jasper y Emmet, fue el momento mas comico de mi vida! Tengo una foto y todo!- me dice muy divertida con la situación...

-dios! no! va a matarme! Yo no pensé que todos iban a verlo! Creí que tu irías primero!- le grito

-y yo que iba a saber que lo ibas a dejar así, me hubieses mandado un mensaje, ya, no te alteres, no te hará nada... se lo merecía... hace mucho que no me divertía tanto- me dice –quieres ver la foto? Es muy divertido su rostro...

miro feo a Alice pero igual agarro su celular y miro la foto... lo primero que pienso al verla es nuevamente... Dios! va a matarme! Y la envío a mi celular para tenerla también...

En el colegio no sabia donde meterme... me escondía cada que podía de el... en la hora del almuerzo no apareció y di gracias a dios por eso... pero donde se habrá metido?

No pensaba ir a mi siguiente clase, ya que era química y la compartía con el... no quería tentar mi suerte así que me dirigí a los baños para saltarme la hora fumando un buen porro para relajarme... lo prendo y comienzo a fumar... esto si que es relajante...

-con que aquí te escondes- oh no! esa vos... miro hacia la puerta y ahí esta el... entra y se acerca peligrosamente... yo no digo nada, solo me quedo mirándolo sin saber que hacer... llega a mi lado y toma el porro que tengo en mis manos aun y le da una seca... exhala el humo en mi rostro, lo apaga con sus dedos y lo tira por la ventana... y en un pestaneo me agarra y me acorrala contra el lavabo dejándome de espaldas a el...

-que mierda haces aquí Edward? suéltame!- le digo mirándolo por el espejo y las piernas ya comienzan a temblarme... demonios esta cercanía no me hace nada bien y ver la marca que deje en su cuello tampoco...

El me ignora y acerca su rostro al mío rosando su nariz en mi pómulo y cuello... clavando su mirada en el espejo mirándome a los ojos por el... y mete su mano derecha por el escote de mi camisa rosando mis pechos y con su otra mano comienza a acariciar mis desnudos muslos...

-no te sientes tan fuerte ahora que no me tienes atado...no? vestiste esta pollerita para provocarme?- me pregunta con ese tono moja bragas sin despegar su mirada de mi reflejo... demonios! No! no me siento como anoche! un Edward suelto no es nada bueno... y si, me vestí pensando en la manera de provocarlo aunque no lo quiera admitir...

-y quieres que crea que anoche viniste porque estaba mas cerca? Porque recordabas a Alex?- me dice dándome esa sonrisa torcida que me vuelve loca... pero a esto si tengo que responder...

-es la verdad, que te hace pensar que no lo es?- le digo desafiante pero totalmente encendida por las caricias que le esta dando a mis pechos y muslo...

-por esto- dice subiendo mi pollera y tocando mis ya mojadas bragas... mierda un jadeo escapo de mis labios al sentir sus dedos allí...

-ves? Y no me salgas con que esto es por el, porque yo estoy aquí, yo te estoy provocando esto...- me dice entre dientes...

-pues piensas mal, puede que simplemente sea una chica fácil de exitar - le digo

-porque tienes que ser tan... zorra...- me dice entre dientes ahora enojado y levanta mi pierna derecha haciendo que la apoye en el lavabo, quita su mano de mis pechos y me empuja por la espalda hacia adelante inclinando mi cuerpo y apoyo mis manos en el mármol del lavabo... mierda! no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en lo que esta por venir... ya estoy en llamas y estos arranques que tiene me encantan... logré lo que buscaba...

-ahora soy demasiado zorra para ti? Quien te entiende Cullen... pero sabes? Me importa un carajo lo que pienses de mi- le digo riendo como puedo mientras el me retiene con su mano en mi espalda y acaricia mi expuesto trasero y corre mi tanga introduciendo un dedo en mi interior... y ahí la risa fue suplantada por un gemido...

-cierra esa puta boca y mira, mira quien te esta haciendo esto...- me dice tomando mi cabello en un puño levantando mi rostro para que mire nuestro reflejo sin parar con sus bombeos...

-ves conejita? Estas vibrando por mi- me dice y apoya su erección en mi trasero... diablos!

-quieres esto? se que lo quieres...- me dice al oído mirándome a los ojos por mi reflejo... oh dios! esa mirada me esta matando... todo lo que hace me esta matando... me da vergüenza mirar mi reflejo que grita lo encendida que me tiene, lo loca que estoy por el... no puedo responderle porque claro que lo quiero, pero no quiero tener que pedírselo como siempre... no pienso rogarle mas... quiero que me tome y se calle de una ves!

-pero sabes? No respondas... porque tu cuerpo ya lo hace...- me dice y el sonido de mi celular interrumpe el momento... mierda! Edward con la mano que tenia en mi cabello sigue el sonido que proviene de mi pecho izquierdo en el bolsillo de mi camisa y lo agarra... yo estoy tan perdida en sus dedos que siguen haciendo lo suyo, que no lo detengo y dejo que lo agarre... mira la pantalla y sus dedos quedan inmovieles en mi interior, su rostro cambia, su mandíbula se tensa y sus ojos miran la pantalla como queriendo asesinar a quien este llamando... y contesta... demonios! Que rayos esta haciendo? Entonces comienza a bombear nuevamente con mas intensidad con sus dedos milagrosos y se aprieta mas a mi cuerpo... al carajo! Un gemido escapa de mis labios...

-hola Alex... eres de lo mas inoportuno...- dice el pendejo... oh demonios! Es un maldito! Trato de quitarle el aparato con mis manos pero el vuelve a empujarme contra el mármol bruscamente poniendo el celular en manos libres en mi espalda... me remuevo un poco pero el comienza a acariciar mi clítoris volviéndome loca... y tengo que morderme la lengua para no emitir sonidos reveladores... pero mi errática respiración es otro tema...

-Edward...?- escucho que dice Alex del otro lado de la línea como no pudiéndoselo creer...

-el mismo... ahora si me permites tengo que colgar, Bella esta muy impaciente- le dice el cabrón, cuelga, retira sus dedos de mi interior se aleja rápidamente unos pasos de mi y estampa mi celular contra la pared destruyéndolo en mil pedazos... me doy la vuelta mirándolo sin poder creer lo que acaba de hacer...

-vamos a ver que tal le cae saber que andas jugando conmigo cuando no estas con el- me dice Edward fríamente- no juegues conmigo Bella, porque vas a salir perdiendo- dice por ultimo y se va...

Dejándome toda caliente y furiosa... que mierda! Oh dios mío! Que hago ahora con Alex? Va a pensar que soy una cualquiera! Agh! Te odio Edward! te odio!... agh! Y te deseo mal parido! Te deseo! Mira como me dejaste! Me digo a mi misma mirándome al espejo... soy un desastre... me dan ganas de golpear mi cabeza contra el puto espejo...

Las siguientes clases las pase como un zombie, no lograba concentrarme en nada... solo pensaba en el maldito de Edward... en lo que izo, en su actitud en el baño... en las cosas que me dijo anoche bajo presión... esta loco por mi como yo lo estoy por el? Hace rato que no lo veo con ninguna chica... agh! Porque tiene que ser todo tan difícil! Porque tiene que confundirme tanto! Porque mierda tuve que fijarme en el!

A la salida del instituto voy acercándome al coche de Alice que ya me esta esperando en el cuando veo el Audi TT de Alex estacionarce en la calle frente al estacionamiento...

-creo que vino por ti- me dice Alice poniendo en marcha su coche...

-oh dios Alice, no se como enfrentarlo- le digo ya que les conté todo a ambas cuando tuve tiempo...

-solo ve... deja de pensar- me dice y aparece Rose sonriendo con algo en su mano...

-me parece que te están esperando Bella, voy a esperar por ti para abrir esto!- me dice Rose subiendo al coche de Alice...

-que tienes ahí? Oh Bella voy a matarte! Ahora tengo que esperar! No! no puedo esperar!- chilla Alice

-ya Alice! No seas tan impaciente! – le dice Rose

-tu! Desaparece de mi vista en este instante y apurate!- me grita Alice

-hey! No me grites así! Ya! Me voy no tardo!- les digo

-te esperamos en mi casa!- me dice Rose...

-ok- les digo y me dirijo al coche de Alex... el ya esta esperándome recargado contra el capot... y mientras sigo avanzando veo a Edward yendo hacia su coche mirándome y luego mirando hacia donde me dirijo, ve a Alex y su cara vuelve a destilar furia... y entra a su volvo dando un portazo...

Llego y me paro frente a Alex...

-hola... que... haces aquí?- le digo como una retrazada mirándome los pies...

-hola Bella... podemos dar unas vueltas? No llevara mucho tiempo, prometo dejarte en tu casa en un rato- me dice algo nervioso

-claro- le digo

El camino en coche fue en silencio hasta que se estaciono en un tranquilo parque...

-queria que hablaramos de lo que paso el sábado...- me dice Alex- ya que te fuiste sin decir nada y ayer no contestaste mis llamadas... solo... quiero saber... que paso, es decir... si todo esta bien...- dice sin saber bien que preguntar...

-mira Alex, la verdad es que lo pase muy bien, tu me haces sentir bien, pero... no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo del sábado... es decir... no me arrepiento, pero... no puedo... no...- y el me corta...

-es por Edward...- dice cuidadosamente...

-no... es decir... si... pero es complicado... – intento decir algo pero incoherencias solo digo

-No tienes que darme explicaciones... mira, lamento estar preguntándote esto, es que luego de llamarte y que el haya respondido tenia que saber si era cierto, Edward y yo siempre nos estamos molestando, asi que tenia que saber si era verdad o solo estaba jugando conmigo... aunque tendría que haberme quedado claro que era cierto ya que era tu celular y pude escuchar claramente como... – y se detiene porque ya estaba hablando muy rápido y estuvo a punto de decir... mierda! Escucho mi gemido?

-en fin, solo quería tener las cosas claras... porque me gustas Bella, me siento bien a tu lado, pero sabia que algo no andaba bien aquella noche... me entregaste tu cuerpo pero no estabas allí, ni siquiera podias mirarme... si no hubiese estado pasado de copas te hubiese detenido... creeme que lo disfrute, pero mas lo hubiese disfrutado si tu mente hubiese estado ocupada por mi en ese momento... lo que intento decir es que no quiero que esto acabe aquí, quiero seguir siendo tu amigo o lo que tu quieras que sea...- me dice mirando mis ojos, dijo tantas cosas a la ves que ya me mareo... pero rayos, se esta comportando tan bien, claro que quiero seguir siendo su amiga o lo que sea... no quiero perderlo...

-yo tampoco quiero que esto acabe aquí... tengo que ser sincera contigo... siento cosas muy fuertes por Edward... todo es muy complicado con el, estoy hecha un lio... pero me gustaría ser tu amiga... - le digo

-entonces eso seremos, no voy a intentar nada que tu no quieras... – me dice y seguimos hablando un poco mas hasta que me deja en lo de Rose quedando en que mañana pasara por mi nuevamente...

Alice estaba insoportable, quería saber cuanto antes que era lo que Rose tenia que contarnos... resulto que Emmet le dio una carta... y ya tenia una idea de lo que contenía, pero quería compartir esto con nosotras, decía que sola no podría leerla... así que la leímos las tres juntas...

_Rosie..._

_Creo que te amé desde aquella tarde en que te vi por primera vez en la playa con la luz del sol iluminando tu presiosa sonrisa haciendo un castillito de arena con el inepto de tu hermano que no sabia y creo que todavia no sabe ni hacer una montaña..._

_Tu castillo era el mas hermoso que habia visto a mi corta edad de 3 años... y aun recuerdo como deseaba regalarte un castillo como ese para verte sonreir para mi como lo hacias al construirlo. Pero cuando junte fuerzas para decirte hola me tiraste con el balde de arena en la cabeza porque tropecé con tu castillo y lo derrumbe..._

_Y bueno, luego nos molestábamos siempre y así fuimos creciendo y aquí estoy hoy, confesándote que e llegado a amarte mas que a mi Jeep, mas que a mi vida..._

_y deseo con todo mi corazón y alma que aceptes ser mi novia... _

_porque ya no aguanto un segundo mas..._

_te necesito a mi lado..._

_mi tigresa, eres mas rica que una hamburguesa... viste se rimar!_

_Te prometo que seras la rubia hermosa mas feliz del mundo a mi lado, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte feliz..._

_prometo no burlarme de ti cuando tengas el cabello esponjado..._

_prometo no escribirte ni pegarte cosas en la cara cuando estés dormida y borracha..._

_y prometo dejar de burlarme del maricón de tu hermano... bueno no me pidas tanto mi amor... te amo pero ambos sabemos que Jasper es gay_

_con amor Emmet_

_P.D: ojala que me aceptes..._

-Rose! deja de reírte! Es muy tierno... te esta pidiendo que seas su novia!- la regaña Alice

-es que... me siento como en la primaria! Osea, una carta declarándote? Eso esta pasado de moda ya!- dice Rose entre risas

-y que esperabas entonces?- le pregunto

-no se... como es Emmet, una carta cochina donde diga que me disfrace de gatubela y con una tarjeta del motel en la que lo estrenaría- dice Rose- pero nunca imagine esto!- y sigue riéndose

-siempre pensando en eso...- dice Alice rodándole los ojos

-es que leyeron esto! Dice que me ama mas que a su jeep y que soy mas rica que una hamburguesa! Osea! Hola! Eso no es romantico!- sigue Rose

-pero es Emmet! Viniendo de el es todo un logro! y fue muy tierno en recordar la primera ves que te vio...- le digo

-si, aparte escribió que te ama y no puede esperar mas... que muere porque seas su novia... que mas quieres?...- le dice Alice

-bueno, ya! Ok... entendí... se esforzó el pobre...- dice Rose mas seria ahora

-que piensas hacer?- le pregunto

-pues... pienso que puedo darle una oportunidad, es decir... no se si lo amo, pero me gusta estar a su lado... y lo extraño cuando no estamos juntos... pero no se, todavía no puedo decir si es amor... ya saben que me gusta estar libre, sin ataduras... pero lo voy a intentar... puede que esta parte de Emmet "cariñoso" me cautive... quien sabe!- dice Rose

-creo que tendría que haber filmado esto! nunca te escuche hablar así! Parece que después de todo tienes corazón!- dice Alice muy seria y luego comienza a reir...

-tonta- le dice Rose tirándole un almohadón

-no, enserio ahora, me alegro Rose! estoy muy feliz por ti! sabia que Emmet te amaba!- dice Alice

-si Rose, creo que haces bien en darle una oportunidad... hacen una pareja estupenda- le digo y nos damos un fuerte abrazo las tres

-gracias amigas... la verdad es que sin ustedes yo seria un desastre – nos dice Rose

-tenemos que brindar!- chilla Alice y saca de su bolso una botella de Champagne con 3 copas de plástico

-de donde sacaste eso Alice?- le pregunta Rose

-de mi casa! Por eso pase por allí antes de que vengamos aquí, sabia que por algo habría que brindar!- dice Alice

-tu siempre un paso adelante estas y buscas cualquier escusa para tomar- le dice Rose riendo y Alice abre el champagne y llena nuestras copas

-por nuestra querida amiga Rose y el comienzo de esta hermosa pareja!- grita Alice, chocamos nuestras copas y comenzamos a beber... y así seguimos riendo y charlando, hasta que acabamos la botella...

-bueno chicas creo que debería irme... Renee ya debe estar preguntándose donde estoy... la fastidiosa cena de bienvenida recuerdan?- les digo poniéndome de pie

-oh! Si! bueno yo también me marcho entonces así nos vamos juntas- me dice Alice

Nos despedimos de Rose y en el coche camino a casa Alice me dice...

-Bella tienes que seguir con esto, Edward muy pronto va a caer te lo aseguro, esta loco por ti... y recuerda que este viernes es noche de carreras...- me dice Alice al ver que estoy volando con mi mente pensando en todo lo que paso hoy con Edward...

Había olvidado eso! Dios! no se realmente quien de los dos caerá primero... todo esto me esta volviendo loca... pero te voy a volver igual o mas loco de lo que yo lo estoy Edward... no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente... voy a seguir jugando contigo y no voy a salir perdiendo...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**que les pareció?**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado... **

**...solo un poquito mas de sufrimiento para Edward...**

**y ya falta muy muy poco para juntarlos... **

**gracias chicas! y nos leemos pronto!**

**Besotes!**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	12. Chapter 12

_Holas! Volvi! xD_

_Perdón por la demora! voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda... !_

_Gracias a los alertas que siguen llegando! y mil gracias chicas por sus reviews! no saben el animo q me dan! y espero q les siga gustando... y joselyn bienvenida! espero q te agrade este cap!_

_Anybuff amiga! hermana perdida! gracias por tus tips! que haría sin vos! tqm!_

Espero que les agrade...

*(las partes en cursiva son del tema over and over de Three Days Grace) :) no puedo evitar poner musica...xD

**Tu amor mi enfermedad**

**BELLA POV**

-te parece hora de llegar?- dice mi madre a penas cruzo el umbral de la entrada... pongo los ojos en blanco – te dije que vinieras temprano, hace una hora que te estamos esperando para cenar-

-se me paso el tiempo ma, no me di cuenta- le digo algo cansada... ni siquiera tengo ganas de cenar, solo quiero encerrarme en mi cuarto y pensar que voy a hacer con Edward...

-que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo? Donde estabas? Con quien? Porque no contestabas mis llamadas?- comenzó a preguntarme ahora

-dios! déjame respirar!- le grito- estaba en lo de Rosalie con Alice haciendo tarea del colegio y no contestaba porque mi celular sufrió una caída muy fuerte y se rompió- cada día se me da mejor lo de mentir... pero creo que me excedí un poco al gritarle porque me esta dando una mirada muy fea... pero no estoy como para controlar mi temperamento estos días...

-no me grites que soy tu madre- me dice

-oh! no me había dado cuenta que eras mi madre- le digo en tono de burla rodándole los ojos... mierda! Que me pasa que no me callo... – perdón solo bromeaba voy a darme una ducha y bajo a cenar- le digo rápidamente

-no te vas a dar ninguna ducha! No vas a hacernos seguir esperando y espero que cuides esa boca durante la cena y seas amable- me dice perdiendo la paciencia

-esta bien...- le digo... tenia ganas de discutirle porque realmente quería darme un baño para relajarme un poco y quitarme el perfume que Edward me dejo esta mañana cuando estuvo pegado a mi cuerpo en el baño... dios! todavía podía sentir su aroma...

Sigo a mi madre hasta el living donde veo a Phill sentado en uno de los sillones individuales. Al vernos se pone de pie y se alisa con sus manos una camisa espantosa que ni siquiera deseo describir y nos sonríe como si fuese su cumpleaños... patético... es lo primero que se me viene a la mente al verlo. Pero luego recuerdo que este ser patético es policía y como si eso fuese poco ambos nos encontramos en situaciones bastantes comprometedoras... entonces trato de darle la sonrisa mas falsa que me sale...

-Phill esta es mi hija, Isabella- Bella el es Phill- nos presenta mi madre...

-hola Isabella, es agradable conocerte finalmente- me dice Phill tendiéndome la mano... Como si nunca nos hubiésemos visto...

-lo mismo digo- solo le digo... y tomo su mano lo mas amigable que puedo...

-bueno! Vamos a cenar!- exclama mi madre alegremente

La cena se puede decir que es... la mas aburrida y torturante de mi vida... ya estaba harta de escucharlos hablar y sobre todo de escuchar a mi madre diciendo... -oh Phill q bueno q eres-Phill es muy bueno en esto, Phill es muy bueno en esto otro.. Phill Phill y mas Phill... se que esta cena es para el, para darle la "bienvenida" pero escuchar a mi madre alabarlo y ver cada dos por tres como se dirigen miradas tontas y se toman de la mano me provoca ganas de salir corriendo y vomitar, si Renee cree que escucharla hablar de lo bueno que es Phill hará que me agrade esta muy equivocada...

De repente algo que esta saliendo de la boca de mi madre llama mi atención...

-esta tarde cuando iba manejando me cruce con el hijo de los Cullen en un semáforo y estaba fumando hierba!... puedes creerlo?- le dice a Phill- mientras manejaba! Y ni hablar de su manera de conducir!... no se como nadie lo detuvo...-

-Ya sabes como es el... y sus padres siempre lo apañan en todo... siempre pagan sus multas y listo, problema resuelto... es un niño mimado- dice Phill... no me gusto para nada la forma en que dijo niño mimado...

-tendrían que encerrarlo en un correccional de menores- dice mi madre – no puedo creer que sus padres no hagan nada al respecto... son muy amables y buena gente pero ese chico se le salió de control...

-no es para tanto ma! Ni que hubiese asesinado a alguien- le grito... dios! es tan exagerada!

-que no es para tanto? Puede que atropelle a alguien... se la pasa drogado y alcoholizado, siempre se mete en peleas junto a esos otros dos Hale y McCarty...- y sigue hablando pero la corto diciendo...

-eso no es verdad! No se la pasa drogado y alcoholizado y Jasper y Emmet son agradables-

-acaso ya se acostó contigo?- me dice horrorizada

-que estas diciendo! Claro que no! solo es el hermano de mi mejor amiga y no me parece que tengas que estar hablando así de el ni de Jasper y Emmet. Son buena gente.-

-menos mal... se como tiene a todas las chicas a sus pies y como las usa... creo que eres bastante inteligente para saber que es lo mejor para ti. Pero no me parece que tengas que andar saliendo en su defensa, yo se de lo que hablo...-

-no sabes nada- le digo furiosa

-no me contestes así-

-Bella... esa no es forma de tratar a tu madre y creo que deberías escucharla- dice Phill... ya me había olvidado de el ¿pero que se mete?

-y creo que tu deberías meterte en tus asuntos, ¿quien te crees que eres?- le digo

-Bella! no seas maleducada! Discúlpate inmediatamente!- me dice Renee

-no pienso disculparme!- le digo poniéndome de pie para irme a mi cuarto, ya me asquearon...

-ni se te ocurra! Te quedas aquí, le pides disculpas y terminas tu cena- me dice mi madre

-Renee déjala no importa- dice Phill – solo esta alterada y se nota que anduvo bebiendo...- dice... y que mierda?

-estuviste bebiendo?- me grita mi madre con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, pero mas que una pregunta parece estar afirmándolo...

Voy a matar a Phill... desde ya esta en mi lista negra...- si! eso quieres escuchar? Estuve bebiendo, drogándome y también tuve sexo en los baños del colegio ah! Y ofrezco sexo oral a todos los chicos!- le grito y salgo corriendo hacia mi cuarto...

Llego, cierro la puerta de un portazo, pongo la traba y arrojo al piso lo primero que encuentro en mi escritorio...

Que mierda fue todo eso? Porque mierda me altere tanto? De donde carajo salió el tema de Edward y yo saliendo en su defensa... lo estaba defendiendo? Y como mierda se dio cuanta el estúpido ese que yo bebí? Tampoco bebí mucho... pero porque mierda tubo que decir eso? Acaso esta es la forma de devolverme el hecho de que lo haya hecho quedar como un idiota aquella vez que me encontró en el coche de Alex y se fue sin decir nada... es su forma de decir que el tiene el control?... es un maldito puto policía!

Agh! Me doy cuenta que lo que acabo de arrojar al piso es un espejo... un maldito puto espejo que me va a dar siete putos años de mierda! Que se joda! Yo no creo en esas mierdas!

Me acerco al espejo reventado en el suelo y comienzo a pisarlo sin parar con todas mis fuerzas... que carajo! Que me puede ir peor? Si ya todo es una jodida mierda!

Primero el cabrón de mi ex novio y ex mejor amigo se folla a la maldita de mi ex mejor amiga... vengo a pasar mi ultimo año de secundaria aquí para olvidarme de esos y divertirme y lo primero que hago es quedarme enganchada del prostituto de mi vecino! Ahora mi madre trae al puto de su novio policía a vivir aquí y es un maldito cabrón! Ah! Y mi madre también odia al puto de mi vecino y yo la odio por odiarlo y me odio a mi misma por odiarla por odiarlo! Y odio al pendejo ese! Por hacerme todo lo que me hace y por hacerme ahora pelear con mi madre! Es que nada bueno puede traer mi puto vecino? No hace más que volver mi vida una mierda...

Mi madre esa noche no subió a mi cuarto a regañarme así que después de mi sesión con el espejo me di una ducha relajante y me acosté pensando en que hacer con Edward... y parece que no importo que este volviendo mi vida una mierda...

En la mañana espere a escuchar la puerta de entrada cerrarse en señal de que Phill ya había salido hacia el trabajo, no quería cruzarme con el tan temprano... mi madre es otro tema... a ella no puedo esquivarla, sale luego que yo me vaya así que baje las escaleras lentamente atrasando lo mas posible nuestro encuentro... llego a la cocina y esta sentada terminando su café, preparo mi desayuno y me siento frente a ella sin decir una palabra... y al rato comienza...

-Bella, por esta semana olvídate de las salidas y te quiero en casa a penas salgas del colegio- me dice como si nada... que demonios! Estaba por abrir mi boca para protestar pero me calla

-no quiero escucharte, anoche solo te pedí una cosa y era comportarte y ser amable e hiciste todo lo contrario, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a Phill el va a estar aquí de ahora en mas quieras o no y espero que no vuelvas a faltarme el respeto, ni a Phill... entendiste?-

-si- digo suspirando... esto es basura...

-bien, solo espero que te comportes como corresponde tanto en casa como fuera de ella y espero que lo último que dijiste anoche no sea verdad-

-Tienes que dudarlo? Claro que no es verdad!- le digo ofendida... aunque... me gusta beber y fumar hierba... pero tampoco lo hago todo el tiempo, no es para tanto... y no ofrezco mamadas como dije... pero tengo una obsesión con mi vecino y su sexo muy poco saludable que debido a esto tuve un encuentro sexual con Alex... y sexo en el baño? Eso hubiese querido... pero el pendejo me dejo con las ganas... esto me hace una puta...? naaaa esto no se parece en nada a ofrecer mamadas... mi madre me saca de mis pensamientos gracias a dios...

-bueno espero poder confiar en ti- dice y escucho la bocina del coche de Alice salvándome de continuar con esta mierda de charla...

-que es esa cara?- me dice Alice en cuanto entro al coche...

-esta cara, es la cara de alguien que esta castigado- le digo señalando mi rostro y me hundo en el asiento con los brazos cruzados y furiosa por toda esta porquería...

-te castigaron? Por que? Fue por llegar tarde a la cena?- me pregunta Alice sorprendida

-no, no es por eso... aunque eso se habrá sumado con todo lo demás cuando decidió castigarme... solo me altere un poco charlando y le respondi un poco mal a Renne y también a su patético y cabrón novio... pero se lo merecía, el no es nadie para meterse en nuestras discusiones... y sabes que? El muy puto dijo que yo anduve bebiendo!- digo destilando mi furia en cada palabra

-oh! Que cabrón! Pero como se dio cuenta? No bebimos mucho como para que se note... y te di pastillas de menta antes de entrar a tu casa...-

-que se yo! Ese no es el caso! El caso es que estoy castigada toda la semana! Entiendes? No podre llegar tarde a casa! No podre ir a las carreras el viernes! No podre hacer una mierda! Esto apesta!- le grito

-bueno, bueno... no te desquites conmigo... lo se, apesta. Si te sirve de consuelo me quedare contigo en tu casa el viernes... eso te lo permite, no?- me dice Alice tratando de tranquilizarme...

Pero eso no me tranquiliza nada... este estúpido castigo no se va a interponer en mi camino...-no se y no pienso averiguarlo, que se joda! Me voy a escapar, no pienso perderme las carreras!- le digo muy segura... animándome un poco...

Hora de comenzar con Edward...

Para la hora del almuerzo Rose y Emmet son oficialmente novios... Rose respondió que si a su manera la carta de Emmet en el estacionamiento antes de entrar al colegio, armaron una buena escena de repugnantes besos... Alice y yo estábamos escondidas cerca de la escena cuando sucedió todo... para ser mas especifica... estábamos saludando a Rose que acababa de llegar y bajar de su convertible cuando vimos que se aproximaba Emmet a lo lejos...

-chicas lárguense- nos había dicho Rose- ahí viene...

-no dejes que me pierda esto! déjanos estar cerca para escuchar siiiiiiiiii?- le rogo Alice poniendo esa carita de gatito de shrek a la que nadie le puede decir que no...

-eres insoportable! Ya! Escóndanse!- dice Rose rodando los ojos

Así terminamos medio tiradas en el suelo del otro lado del convertible de Rose escuchándolo todo...

-hola Rosi... emm... leíste la carta?- pregunta un Emmet muy pero muy nervioso... la verdad que semejante bestia nunca me la imagine tan nervioso...

-si- le dice Rose con esa vos que no se sabe si va a mandarte a freír churros o comerte a besos...

-emm... y...?- solo dice Emmet... parece una conversación de cavernícolas...

-y que?- devuelve Rose enredando un mechón de su cabello en su dedo como si fuese mas interesante su pelo... dios! voy a ir y patearle el culo! Pero con Alice nos tapamos la boca para no reírnos.. Porque sabemos muy bien que va a decirle que si... solo se hace la interesante y se divierte con Emm haciéndolo poner nervioso...

-oh! Ya... veo... emm... ya! No digas... nada...- dice Emmet todo triste y comienza a darse la vuelta... precipitado! Pienso...

-oye!- le grita Rose- ven aquí...- Emmet se acerca con cara de perrito mojado...

-te pregunte.. y que?- le vuelve a decir Rose- así que dime...

-pero... no leíste la carta?-

-la leí mil millones de veces a tu carta... ahora... te estoy preguntando... y que? Dímelo... en la cara...- le dice Rose con el mismo tono desconcertante

-emmm- Emmet estaba ya hecho un tomate... – quieres ser mi novia?- apenas se oyó que dijo eso...

-que? No escuche una mierda Emmet, si levantas la cara, dejas de hablarle a mis tetas y me miras a los ojos y te sacas la papa que tienes en la boca voy a entender lo que dices... y apúrate que se hace tarde...- dice Rose con cansancio en su vos...

-que si quieres ser mi novia! Que te amo! Entendiste ahora!- grita Emmet medio furioso por la actitud de Rose...

-mmm así me gusta mi monito... así quería escucharte...- le dice Rose con vos de actriz porno y comienzan a devorarse uno a otro... y bue... ahí nos levantamos y nos fuimos porque no queríamos presenciar como tenían sexo con sus lenguas...

...y ahora están sentados juntos en nuestra mesa de siempre y como paquete de Emmet... Jasper y Edward también se sentaron aquí...

Edward esta ignorándome totalmente, ni siquiera me saludo al sentarse... y eso que esta a mi lado, pero solo habla con los demás o mira hacia otro lado... esto es realmente fastidioso, es un completo idiota... estas son las actitudes que me enloquecen! Ahora soy un fantasma! Puto bipolar! No vas a ignorarme!

_Siento que todos los días, todo es igual_

_esto me derriva, pero soy el único culpable_

_lo he intentado todo para huir_

_Asi que aqui voy de nuevo_

_persiguiendote otra vez_

_¿por que hago esto?..._

-Edward- lo llamo... me ignora... parece estar muy entretenido en una charla de coches con Jasper y parece que la pareja feliz se fue a festejar su primer día de novios ya que desaparecieron como por arte de magia...

_Una y otra vez, una y otra vez_

_caigo por ti_

_Una y otra vez, una y otra vez_

_trato de no hacerlo..._

-Edward- vuelvo a llamarlo un poco mas fuerte... nada... busco con mi mirada a Alice en busca de ayuda y ella parece estar idiotizada con el perfil de Jasper... dios! agarro el celular y le mando un mensaje ... – Alice! Haz callar al pendejo de Jasper!-

Alice recibe mi mensaje, lo lee y pone cara de no entender y comienza a buscar a alguien hacia ambos lados... que mierda le pasa a esta!... y luego recuerdo, carajo! Este es el celular de mi madre! Me lo dio antes de salir de casa para tenerme controlada... Dios!... mando otro mensaje – soy yo tonta! Bella! hazlo callar ahora!-

Lee el mensaje y me mira con una O formada en sus labios, luego mira a Edward y otra vez a mi... y su oh! Se agranda y luego me da su sonrisa de grinch... dios! al fin entendió! Entonces veo como la mano de Alice se pierde por debajo de la mesa y Jasper calla abruptamente, se pone algo rojo y mira a Alice sorprendido y comienzan a comerse la boca... que fácil que fue eso...!

-Dios! Alice eres asquerosa... los dos son asquerosos...- dice Edward – mejor me voy de aquí... ver a mi hermana y mi amigo intercambiar saliva no es para nada divertido- los chicos parecen no escucharlo porque siguen en lo suyo y el comienza a levantarse...

-Edward tengo que hablar contigo- le digo levantándome también... no se vuelve ni a mirarme que empieza a caminar por la cafetería hacia la salida... idiota! Comienzo a seguirlo...

_Sintiendo como todos los días, permanecen igual_

_me esta arrastrando y no puedo deshacerme de ello_

_Asi que aquí voy de nuevo_

_persiguiendote otra vez_

_¿por qué hago esto?..._

-Edward puedes dejar de comportarte como un idiota! Te estoy hablando!- le digo cuando llego a su lado...

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo- me dice sin parar de caminar y sin mirarme aun

_Una y otra vez, una y otra vez_

_yo caigo por ti_

_Una y otra vez, una y otra vez_

_trato de no hacerlo_

_Una y otra vez, una y otra vez_

_me haces caer por ti_

_Una y otra vez, una y otra vez_

_tu ni siquiera lo intentas..._

-yo si, así que puedes detenerte un momento!- dios que idiota que es! Y que mierda es lo que quiero decirle después de todo! No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo! Solo quiero su atención! Esto no esta saliendo como quería! Me puse esta incomoda falda y esta estúpida remera azul con mucho escote que Alice dijo que moriría al verme para volverlo loco y parece que logro el efecto contrario! Ni me registra!

-que quieres- dice deteniéndose fuera de la cafetería aun sin mirarme...

-emmm...- que quiero?... mierda! Que le digo?- mmm... aquí no, sígueme- le digo y comienzo a caminar, miro para ver si me esta siguiendo y si... esta siguiéndome con su vista clavada en mi culo... sigo caminando y ahora con una sonrisa en mi rostro...

Encuentro lo que buscaba... abro la puerta, prendo la luz, el entra la cierra y... mierda! Que hago ahora?

-hiciste mil pedazos mi celular así que me debes uno!- es lo primero que se me ocurre cuando me doy vuelta para encararlo...

-me hiciste venir hasta aquí... -dice mirando a su alrededor- el cuarto de limpieza... para decirme esa mierda?- me dice mirándome sin podérselo creer y encabronado...

-si... que esperabas? Rompiste mi celular pendejo!- le grito porque no se otra forma de comunicarme con el...

-me estas jodiendo?- me dice ahora acercándose lentamente con esa mirada fría y hambrienta recorriendo mi cuerpo... carajo! Piensa! Que sigue ahora? Comienzo a retroceder a cada paso que el da... hasta que choco con una estantería... y me encuentro ahora con la estantería a mis espaldas y el frente a mi casi pegado a mi cuerpo con una mano apoyada en la estantería al costado de mi cabeza...

-que te dije sobre jugar conmigo?- me dice con su aliento a menta golpeando en mi cara... mierda!

-no estoy jugando Edward... no se que es lo que pasa por tu sucia cabeza... pero yo solo quería decirte eso...- le digo levantando la mirada y encontrándome con sus grandes ojos esmeralda sedientos... no te pierdas en ellos Bella! me digo a mi misma...

-no te creo nada... por tu cabeza pasa lo mismo que por la mía... – me dice con esa sonrisa arrogante... trazando una línea imaginaria desde mi cuello hasta los bordes de mi escote con sus dedos...

- si por tu cabeza esta pasando la palabra idiota dirigida hacia ti mismo entonces si pasa lo mismo por nuestras cabezas...- le digo tratando de quitármelo de encima antes de perder la razón... pero el no me lo pone fácil...

-deja de negar lo que no puedes, tu cuerpo habla por ti Bella ya te lo dije...- me dice apretándose mas a mi cuerpo...

-deja de ser tan creído Edward, tengo quien me atienda, no te necesito...- le digo tratando de empujarlo con mis brazos pero me agarra por los hombros y me mueve como una muñeca de trapo hasta una pequeña mesa que hay en un rincón...

-vas a violarme Edward? – le pregunto riéndome cuando me deja de manera brusca sobre la mesa... creo que estoy volviéndome loca... no se de que me estoy riendo... si son los nervios, o que logre lo que buscaba... o no se... pero esto no tiene nada de gracioso ni tampoco el rostro con el que me mira...

- no es una violación cuando la otra persona lo disfruta y esta mas que dispuesta- me dice entre dientes mirándome feo porque sigo riéndome...

-quien dice que lo voy a disfrutar? Y yo no estoy dispuesta a nada...- le digo

-deja de ser tan zorra- me dice mientras se desabrocha el cinturón y se baja los pantalones junto con su ropa interior liberando una gran erección... dios! creo que mi corazón va a estallar! Siento la adrenalina correr por mis venas en anticipación a lo que esta por venir... Me acerca mas a la orilla de la mesa y se acomoda entre mis piernas corre mis bragas y entra de una solo estocada... oh! Santo cielo! Eso se sintió genial... un grito ahogado escapo de los labios de cada uno... nos miramos por un instante y comenzamos a devorarnos las bocas... nuestros labios eran feroces, mis manos volaron hasta sus cabellos alborotados tirando de el mas de lo necesario, sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo con la misma agresividad con la que nos besábamos como también lo eran sus embestidas...

Deja mis labios devolviéndome el aire que me faltaba y comienza a morder y besar mi cuello, luego se separa un poco sin detener sus embestidas mirándome y me dice entre dientes...

-vas a decirme que no lo estas disfrutando?-

-podría estar fumando un cigarrillo mientras me lo haces...- le contesto rápidamente ahogando los gemidos que luchan por salir... que mentira mas grande dios! su mirada se vuelven aun mas feroz y sus embestidas mas agresivas...

-eres una zorra mentirosa- me dice clavando sus dedos a ambos lados de mi cintura...

Saque mis manos de su pelo, una la apoye en la mesa para sostenerme y la otra voló a su mejilla con todas mis fuerzas...

-no vuelvas a llamarme así- le digo prendida fuego por la furia y por otro fuego que no tiene nada que ver con la furia y que esta ansioso por ser liberado... es tan bizarro todo esto...

el solo aprieta fuerte su mandíbula bancándose el cachetazo que le di y una mano vuela a mis cabellos agarrándome de la cabeza y vuelve a besarme ferozmente y así continua embistiéndome hasta que ambos llegamos a la cima ahogando aquellos sonidos reveladores en la boca del otro... esto se sintió como en el puto cielo... o infierno... lo que sea...

se separa de mi cuando recuperamos el aliento y acomoda su ropa... lo mismo hago yo...

-no creo que te estén atendiendo muy bien que digamos... o mejor dicho no creo que tengas quien te atienda directamente, todo este jueguito de "tenemos que hablar" y luego traerme aquí fue para esto Bella... me deseas aunque te la pases diciendo lo contrario- me dice cuando ya estamos algo presentables...

-piensa lo que quieras Edward- le digo y paso por su lado para salir de aquí pero el me detiene tomándome del brazo...

-eres mía... admítelo, nadie te hace sentir así...- me dice acercando su rostro a centímetros del mío..

-dios Edward! tienes razón! Nadie me hace sentir ganas de golpearlo cada instante como lo haces tú... por favor! Deja de alimentar tu ego creyendo eso! No soy tuya!- le digo haciéndole frente con mi cabeza en alto... todo su cuerpo se tensa de furia y me dice...

-entonces a tu noviecito no le importo saber como te jodo cuando no estas con el? – escupiendo la palabra noviecito

-eso no tiene porque interesarte, te coges cada cosa que se te cruce con vagina no seas hipócrita y deja de decirme mierdas... crees que por ser el primero que me cogió te da derecho a algo? - le digo, me zafo de su agarre de un rápido movimiento y abro la puerta... pero antes de salir tomo aire y le digo...

-sabes que? lo admito... solo eres bueno cogiendo Edward... eso es lo que busco en ti, un buen revolcón cada tanto... lo mismo que tu buscas en todas las chicas... ¿no es así? Así que no veo cual es el problema.- cierro la puerta, dejo salir un gran suspiro y me sigo tragando todas las emociones y sentimientos como lo vengo haciendo hace tiempo... y me voy hacia mi próxima clase que por cierto hace rato comenzó, mierda!

A la salida del colegio veo a Alex esperándome como había prometido ayer que lo haría... comienzo a caminar en su dirección pero Edward se interpone en mi camino...

-no veo ningún problema- me dice haciéndome detener...

-se te zafo un tornillo?- le digo porque no se de mierda me esta hablando

-digo que no veo ningún problema... buscamos lo mismo, así que no voy a decirte mas mierdas y tu tampoco me dirás mierdas a mi- me dice muy tranquilo

-lo que sea, ahora puedes correrte y dejarme seguir mi camino?- la verdad que no estaba esperando esto... se lo ve muy tranquilo y no me gusta nada... yo quería volverlo loco!

-claro, pero entonces ya que todo quedo aclarado esta noche te espero en mi cuarto- me dice

-¿Qué?- solo digo

-lo que oíste, te espero en mi cuarto, ya aclaramos que buscamos lo mismo... esta mañana tuviste ganas de mi y me llevaste al cuarto de limpieza, esta noche tengo ganas de ti así que te espero en mi cuarto- y sin mas se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su volvo...

Que carajo? No entiendo nada! Esto no se suponía que tenia que ser así... se suponía que si le interesaba se iba a volver loco por lo que le dije y declararía su amor por mí! Bue... tampoco esperaba que me declarara nada porque no se que mierda le pasa conmigo pero por lo menos pensé que le interesaba un poco por todas las mierdas que se la pasa diciéndome y por como se puso cuando se entero que tuve sexo con Alex... ahora ya no le importa nada? Dijo que no va a volver a decirme nada... eso quiere decir que no mas Edward posesivo? No mas arranque de celos o le que fuese que le pasaba cuando me veía con alguien? No le importa que este con Alex? Bue.. Aunque eso es una mentira porque no tengo mas que una amistad con el... pero Edward cree que hay algo mas... pero ya no le interesa eso... entonces... voy a comenzar a ser una mas de sus zorras? Dios! yo sola me metí en este lio! Yo sola me hice ver como una zorra! Mierda! Yo quería volverlo loco! hacer que pagara por las cosas que me hizo! y que me dijera que mierda le pasaba conmigo! Y ahora... Que hago ahora?

Que mierda pienso tanto! No voy a hacer nada! Quien carajo se cree que es! Si piensa q voy a ir cuando a el se le de la gana esta muy equivocado! El tiene que retorcerse por mí! Que venga el si tiene tantas ganas de mi!

_Tantos pensamientos que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza_

_Trato de vivir sin ti, cada vez que lo hago siento que muero_

_Se que es lo mejor para mi_

_pero aun asi te quiero a ti_

_voy a seguir malgastando mi tiempo..._

Acelero el paso y llego hasta donde esta Alex y sin pensarlo dos veces me lanzo sobre el enredando mis manos en sus cabellos y devoro sus labios... el lo duda un momento pero luego responde hambriento... bueno creo que ya es suficiente... me separo de el y me doy la vuelta buscando a Edward y lo encuentro apoyado tranquilamente en la puerta de su coche coqueteando con Tanya sin siquiera mirar hacia aquí... furia comenzó a deslizarse por cada nervio de mi cuerpo... ¡mierda! Veo que estaba hablando enserio entonces!

-que buen recibimiento- me dice Alex y me vuelvo hacia el... diablos! Soy terrible!

-no te disculpes, ya se que fue por Edward... tratando de darle celos?- me dice

-dios Alex lo siento...- comienzo a decirle y el me corta...

-dije q no te disculparas... después de todo lo disfrute... y si es para joder a Edward bienvenido sea...úsame todo lo que quieras...– me dice sonriendo

-soy una persona horrible Alex...- le digo rodándole los ojos

-deja de decir tonterías Bella y entra ya...- me dice haciéndome entrar al auto...

no pudimos pasar mucho tiempo juntos ya que debía volver a mi casa cuanto antes por el puto castigo... pero cada día me llevaba mejor con Alex... era un buen amigo...

En la noche estaba en mi cuarto preparándome para ir a dormir... como dije, no pensaba ir a lo de Edward... pero tenia la esperanza de que el apareciera por mi ventana cuando vea que no llego... así que deje la ventana abierta, me puse un pequeño camisón de gasa transparente en tono negro con bellos detalles en rojo en el la zona de los pechos... combinándolo con unas bragas rojas... toda esta clase de ropa obvio como siempre cortesía de Alice...

Me acuesto impaciente tratando de dormirme por si esta espera termina siendo inútil ya que tal vez ni siquiera venga, pero no puedo pegar un ojo... luego de un tiempo que parecieron horas dando vueltas en la cama me dieron ganas de ir al baño... así que me levanto y voy a hacer lo mío... termino, salgo perezosamente y cuando estoy por acostarme nuevamente alguien me agarra por detrás con un brazo inmovilizando los míos y con el otro en mi boca ya que si no la hubiese cubierto un grito muy feo se hubiese escuchado... dios! casi me mata del susto! Quien puede ser? Edward... su aroma es inconfundible...

-te estuve esperando y no apareciste...- me susurra contra mi cuello... me remuevo en sus brazos y el me libera... me doy la vuelta para encararlo... y sus ojos recorren todo mi cuerpo y los míos el suyo... diablos! Lleva puesto solo sus bóxers! Ya comencé a sentir ansiedad entre mis piernas...

-quieres matarme no es así?- me dice logrando que desvié mi mirada que estaba hipnotizada con su cuerpo... y vuelvo a sus ojos que me miran con fuego en ellos...

-te gusta lo que ves?- le digo haciéndome la inocente

-te lo pusiste para mi no es cierto? No pensabas venir a mi habitación, pero esperabas que yo venga, no es así?- responde ignorando mi pregunta

-no todo gira a tu alrededor Edward... pero piensa lo que quieras...- solo le digo

-veo que seguimos con el mismo comportamiento...- me dice agarrándome de la cintura y pegándome a su cuerpo...

-solo porque sigues con tus preguntas ególatras... porque no te callas y comenzamos con lo que viniste a buscar...- le digo pasando mi dedo por su pecho y rápidamente le doy la espalda y comienzo a quitar mis bragas lentamente inclinándome dándole una buena visión de mi trasero... y sin tardar un segundo mas, apenas estoy libre de bragas me empuja dejándome de rodillas en el piso con mi torso sobre la cama... se arrodilla detrás mío y con sus dedos comienza a acariciar lentamente mi sexo que palpitaba de excitación...

-te gusta conejita?- me dice con voz neutra

-mmm... si- respondo y siento sus dedos sumergirse en mi interior...

-esto es lo que quieres de mi eh?- vuelve a preguntar mientras sus dedos entran y salen a un ritmo delicioso

-oh... si...- ... pero quiero mas...

-bueno... disfrútalo conejita y córrete para mi...- me dice y sin advertencia alguna reemplaza sus dedos por su miembro embistiéndome con fuerza y cubriendo mi boca con su mano ahogando el grito de placer que salió de ella... luego libera mi boca, toma mi cabello en un puño echando mi cabeza hacia atrás y comienza a embestir con golpes fuertes y sincronizados a un ritmo torturante... entre embestidas con su mano libre me toma fuerte de mi nalga izquierda y en un momento siento su dedo pulgar rozar ese orificio prohibido y un gemido involuntario escapa en ese momento de mis labios...

Y el se detiene en seco...

-te gusta eso...?- dice primero con su vos cargada de sorpresa y lujuria... pero luego se separa de mi, me da la vuelta para que lo mire y me dice furioso – hiciste eso con el no es así? Se lo entregaste al pendejo ese?-

Que se piensa que soy? No pienso contestarle eso! que se quede con las dudas y se retuerza el maldito!

-no jodas con estas cosas en este momento Edward- le digo, su expresión se vuelve aun mas furiosa, me agarra y me tira boca arriba cruzada en la cama y se sube encima mío tomándome de la mandíbula...

-lo hiciste?- me vuelve a preguntar entre dientes...

-basta! Estas arruinándolo todo! Que dijimos acerca de decirnos estas mierdas? Ya deja de actuar como un idiota! – le digo empujándolo, haciéndolo rodar y subiéndome a horcajadas sobre el tomando su miembro y guiándolo hacia mi sexo hasta que volvemos a estar unidos, el deja escapar un gruñido finalizando la discusión... comienzo a cabalgarlo con mis manos en su pecho y sus manos en mis nalgas manteniendo mi ritmo...

Ahora es mi turno...

-te gusta esto conejito?- le digo

-si...- solo me dice apretando su mandíbula mirándome con furia pero mas encendido que nunca y una de sus manos la lleva a mi clítoris mientras yo me muevo en el incrementando el nudo que ya comienza a formarse en mi estomago, haciéndome hervir la sangre y temblar... dios estoy tan cerca...

-esto... es lo que... quieres de... mi... eh?- le digo ahora... dios no se como mierda puedo hablar todavía...

-si... solo esto...-me dice

-un buen polvo...- le digo por ultimo mirándolo y dándole una brillante sonrisa... el me devuelve la sonrisa como si ambos estuviésemos de acuerdo... pero en su mirada noto algo extraño que no me da tiempo a resolver ya que me toma fuerte de la cintura e invierte la posición quedando el sobre mi... esconde su rostro en mi cuello, con una mano toma con fuerza mi muslo y con la otra sostiene mi cabeza contra su cuerpo... yo solo lo abrazo por la espalda sintiendo como estoy a punto de explotar... y me vengo ahogando un grito en su hombro... y al rato siento como me llena de el ahogando sus gruñidos en mi cuello sin parar de embestirme aun, logrando que otro orgasmo me golpee dejándome extasiada... y al escucharme cae rendido sobre mi...

-Edward... estas aplastándome...- le digo cuando recupero el sentido... apenas salieron las palabras de mi boca el se separa de mi dejándome con esa sensación de vacio que tanto odio... sin siquiera mirarme... acomoda sus bóxers en su lugar y se dirige a la ventana... que carajo le pasa ahora?

-Edward... – lo llamo... pero no se que decirle... así que solo le digo...- nos vemos en el colegio-

Pero el no responde nada... solo se va sin voltear...

En aquel cuarto de de esa casa contigua a la suya el se repite una y otra vez... no puede ser, no puede ser... me estoy enamorando... y para ella solo soy... un buen polvo...

Pero no... ya no soporto mas esta situación, a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar...

_Una y otra vez, una y otra vez_

_yo caigo por ti_

_Una y otra vez, una y otra vez_

_trato de no hacerlo_

_Una y otra vez, una y otra vez_

_me haces caer por ti_

_Una y otra vez una y otra vez_

_tu ni siquiera lo intentas._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿Gusto o no gusto?**

**bueno, ya esta cayendo Eddy... en el próximo cap Edward pov y las cosas comienzan a cambiar... **

**bueno espero que les haya gustado chicas! ya saben, dejen reviews para hacérmelo saber... :)**

**gracias de todo corazón**

**::::::::::::::::::**

Les cuento que con Anybuff y cute-cullen17 estamos haciendo un blog donde podrán encontrar libros, fanfics, noticias sobre cine, sobre la saga y de mas... (el blog ya esta hecho pero todavía no comenzamos a publicar, esta semana lo mas seguro es que ya comencemos) **en mi perfil esta la url del blog... :)**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**Besotes! nos leemos pronto!**

**::**


	13. Chapter 13

_Holas!_

_Me demoré nuevamente... perdón! _

_Gracias a ... Sophia18, zujeyane, lady Rebel Girl, lizzy90, bella94edward, Jackeline Cullen.19 y as ! por sus comentarios! me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo, no saben lo feliz que me hacen :) _

_ anybuff y cute-cullen17! gracias gracias gracias xD_

_y etzelita que siempre me haces saber si te gusto el cap o no aunque no sea por aquí gracias! :) y a ver si nos ponemos de acuerdo en los horarios! jajaja! siempre tarde llego! xD_

_Bueno chicas! espero que les agrade el cap! :) _

_ *otro temita musical hay casi al final... si, soy re pesada con los temas xD Enjoy the Silence (disfruta el silencio) de Depeche Mode._

**EDWARD POV**

-Que es esa cara amigo?- me dice Emmet cuando llego a su casa y lo encuentro junto con Jasper en el garaje preparando el Dodge Carger para las carreras del viernes ya que en casa Esme se volvería loca si se entera que tengo este coche... hace mucho tiempo lo compramos junto con Emmet y Jasper e invertimos mucho tiempo y dinero reparándolo... pero ellos no se animan a correr con el.

-nada- solo le digo... cuando en realidad estoy furioso por todo lo que paso en el día, primero lo de ser visto atado en mi cama por todos, luego el encuentro con Bella en el baño, verla después subir al coche de ese pendejo y lo ultimo que me faltaba fue que la madre de mi pesadilla me haya visto fumando hierva cuando trataba de relajarme mientras manejaba... esto apesta.

-estuviste drogándote o llorando? Tus ojos apestan- me dice Emmet

-no me jodas, ¿que están haciendo?- le digo entrando al garaje

-hey Edward!- me saluda Jasper ... – solo estábamos poniéndolo a punto-

-y? quedo bien?-

-perfecto- dice Emmet

-genial... ahora, si serias tan amable Emmet, necesito una cerveza- le digo sentándome en uno de sus sillones degastados que se encuentran aquí...

-claro que si- dice Emm yendo en su búsqueda.

-aquí tienes- me dice y capturo la lata en el aire, luego le da una a Jasper que esta sentado en el suelo, y se sienta en otro sillón abriendo la suya.

-en fin... hoy en el colegio me declaré a Rose- dice Emmet luego de darle un largo trago a su cerveza...

-wow! Y como te fue?- dice Jasper

-no lo se- responde

-como que no lo sabes- le digo

-es que... se lo dije en una carta... así que no lo se- dice poniéndose colorado, increíble! Emmet ruborizándose!

-dios! dime que no hiciste eso!- le grita Jasper riéndose

-púdrete- le dice Emm

-es que... amigo! Es Rose! creo debe estar en estado de Shock o meandose de la risa! Eso es tan cursi- le dice sin parar de reír

-pendejo cierra la boca! Sabes lo difícil que fue hacer esa carta!- le dice Emm

-no jodas Jazz- le digo- Emmet eres muy valiente amigo, verás que todo saldrá bien, son el uno para el otro- cuando termino de decir eso ambos se me quedan mirando como si fuera en ser de otro planeta...

-que tanto miran?- les digo ya incomodo... sonó tan gay lo que dije?

-nada... gracias Amigo- me dice Emm

-eso fue tan gay- dice Jazz- es decir... donde están tus bromas y eso de que es una perdida de tiempo el noviazgo a esta edad, que hay que disfrutar todos los coños que se nos presenten y mas ahora que estamos por terminar aquí y la universidad será la gloria de los coños calientes...-

-realmente estas fastidioso Jasper, no estoy de humor para nada hoy, mejor me largo de aquí- digo saliendo rápidamente de allí, dejando a mis amigos totalmente confundidos...

Que diablos?

Cuando Emm dijo lo de la carta a Rose no se que rayos me paso... sentí... mejor ni pensar en lo que sentí... solo se que lo que dijo Jasper, de mis bromas y demás... ya me esta revolviendo el estomago...

Al otro día luego de enterarnos que Rose y Emm finalmente son novios nos sentamos en la mesa de las chicas acompañando a Emmet, aunque desapareció con Rose dejando su almuerzo intacto...

Trataba con todas mis fuerzas evitar a Bella, todavía seguía encabronado por todo lo que sucedió ayer... y porque si la volvía a mirar se lo iba a hacer aquí mismo, parece que quiere torturarme con su forma de vestir...

Luego todo volvió a irse al carajo, me busco, se que lo hizo, aunque metió esa estúpida escusa de llevarme al cuarto de limpieza para decirme lo de su celular... ni ella se la cree...

Y se lo hice... como siempre, con nada bueno saliendo de su boca, ni de la mía... pero descontrolados por la necesidad...

Y me lo dijo... me dijo antes de marcharse...

-sabes que? lo admito... solo eres bueno cogiendo Edward... eso es lo que busco en ti, un buen revolcón cada tanto... lo mismo que tu buscas en todas las chicas... ¿no es así? Así que no veo cual es el problema-

¿Cual es el problema? Porque me dolió que me diga eso? es lo que yo busco no es así? O buscaba? Que carajo estoy pensando! Si! me gusta! Pero solo es eso! puedo con esto... lo logré... lo admitió, ahora puedo tenerla sin ninguna clase de mierda de por medio, pero porque no se siente bien esto? basta basta! Voy a disfrutar esto, me tiene que importar un carajo que este con el otro pendejo, después de todo mucho no debe de significar para ella si lo esta haciendo conmigo... así que cual es el problema? Vamos! No seas maricón Cullen! La tienes! Aprovéchala!

Así que eso hice... trato cerrado.

Tarde en la noche...

Esto tiene que cambiar... no puedo seguir así...

Me sigo diciendo cuando me acuesto en mi cama... ya no lo puedo negar mas... estoy enamorándome de Bella...

Pensé que podría seguir haciéndolo, pensé que podría seguir con esto sin importar con quien estuviese o cuales sean sus sentimientos hacia mi... le dije que no había ningún problema, después de todo era lo que quería, enseñarle todo lo que se, saciarme de ella. Es lo que siempre hice con todas y nunca me interesaron para mas que eso, no veía cual era mi problema ahora... pero ya no puedo soportarlo mas... mi problema es que me estoy enamorando... suena tan estúpida esa palabra en mi cabeza! Como pudo pasarme esto? ni siquiera la conozco realmente! No hicimos más que revolcarnos e insultarnos! Pero me paso...

Y ahora solo quiero que me deje entrar en ella, en su vida... quiero volver a hablar como lo hice aquélla noche en que la conocí... quiero conocerla realmente... quiero que sea mía y solo mía...

Pero ella me lo dijo... un buen polvo... nada mas, eso soy. Ya me tendría que haber quedado claro cuando me lo dijo antes de marcharse del cuarto de limpieza y dolió allí también... pero hace un momento... su mirada segura al decirlo, su sonrisa brillante... desnuda... sintiéndola parte de mi en ese momento, en esa unión salvaje... pero tan lejos... no pude mas... solo enterré mi cara en su cuello para que no vea como una puta lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla... como dolían todas aquellas palabras ahora... soy un maldito maricón! Y me lo merezco... después de todo fui yo quien la cagó una y otra vez...

Y ahora... ahora solo quiero pensar en todo esto... solo se que no puedo tocarla mas después de esto... no así, no de esa forma...

**BELLA POV**

Miércoles... nada... Jueves... nada...

Viernes por la mañana...

-Estuvo ignorándome desde que dejo mi habitación el Martes por la noche... no se que bicho le pico ahora! No entiendo nada! No habíamos quedado de acuerdo? Aunque fuese un acuerdo de mierda era algo!- le digo a Alice cuando pasa por mi para ir al colegio

-no se... solo se que ah estado muy extraño estos días... se lo ve... diferente- me dice

-diferente? En que sentido?- le pregunto

-no lo se... no habla mucho, esta... como en otro planeta... y creo que algo triste, aunque trata de ocultarlo a mi no me engaña...- me dice

-triste?- sentí como se oprimía mi pecho antes esto y por un momento me permití pensar que era por mi, pero es ridículo me compuse al instante y deseche ese pensamiento. Porque estaría triste? Si estaba logrando lo que siempre quiso...

-creo que esta loco, tal vez solo se canso de mi y este juego ya no le parezca divertido seguro que se esta revolcando con otra- digo escupiendo las palabras

-no lo creo, no lo eh visto con nadie y estos días llego temprano a casa... tal vez se este dando cuenta de que te...- y la corto

-ni lo digas! No quiero escuchar eso! no quiero hacerme la cabeza con eso... no pienso seguir mas con esto. Si se canso de mi, bien. No pienso seguir buscándolo. Estoy harta.-

-bien, no digo mas nada... haz lo que creas que es correcto- me dice por ultimo...

Las horas en el colegio pasaron muy lentas, Edward siguió igual... ignorándome... yo hice lo mismo.

En la noche luego de la cena subo a mi cuarto... para las 00:00 ya estoy preparada... pongo unas almohadas bajo las sabanas en mi cama simulando mi cuerpo y bajo silenciosamente por la ventana... cuando toco el piso me voy corriendo hacia la otra cuadra donde me esperan mis amigas en el porche de Alice...

-lindo vestuario- me dice Rose cuando ingreso a la parte trasera del auto...

-¿en quien pensaste al vestirte así?- me dice Alice sonriendo

-cállense perras! ustedes están igual!- les grito... y si... pensé en el... aparte de que en estos días de castigo como no tenia nada mas interesante que hacer vi esa película que Alice me trato de Alien por no haberla visto todavía... así que si... vi Rápido y Furioso y conocí a Vin Diesel ese del que tanto hablaba Alice... y si... esta muy bueno, pero Edward lo supera... ufff siempre pensando en el... en fin... esa película me incitó a vestirme así... ya que nunca fui a este tipo de eventos... y creo que no me equivoqué... Alice y Rose están igual que yo variando un poco el modelo pero igual... un top dejando el abdomen al aire y una falda muy corta... y llegando al lugar de encuentro me doy cuanta que no le erramos con el vestuario...

Estacionamos el coche y bajamos de el... autos por donde mires, música estridente, ruido de aceleradores rompen mis oídos, olor a nafta, caucho y los gases de los caño de escape se sentían en el ambiente, chicos y chicas por donde quieras...

Y lo veo... lo primero que veo es su Dodge Carger... si... me aprendí el nombre... es que en verdad esta muy bueno... y luego lo veo a el... recargado contra el capot, con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho en una postura despreocupada, con su cabello alborotado como siempre, unos jeans gastados en negro, con una remera blanca y una chaqueta negra de cuero encima... dios! se ve tan sexy... como quisiera sentirlo otra vez... pero también como siempre no han de faltar sus perras a su alrededor... riendo tontamente por algo que el dijo... agh! Lo odio!

-hola mi bombón asesino- saluda Emmet a Rose

-hola monito- le dice Rose ¿monito? Pfff y comienzan con lo de siempre, su show pornográfico de besos...

-son tan asquerosos- dice Alice

-oh! Hola duende!- le dice Emmet terminando con el show

-que te den Emmet, duende tu polla- responde Alice, Emmet solo se ríe...

-Hola Bella, primera vez aquí, no? pues deséame suerte que ya es m turno!- me dice Emm

-claro Emm, suerte...- le digo

-nada de suerte! A mi me tienen que desear suerte!- dice Rose- porque tu mi pequeño monito serás aplastado por mi –

-¿Qué?- dijimos Alice, Emmet y yo al mismo tiempo

-lo que oyeron, yo voy a correr contra Emmet-

-me estas jodiendo?- dice Emm- y con que coche se supone que vas a correr?

-con el de Justin- solo dice

-que? Estas jodiéndome de verdad no es así? Estas loca si crees que vas a correr y como si eso fuera poco con el coche de ese pendejo- dice un Emmet enojado

-de que te la das Emmet? No eres mi padre! No vengas a joderme!- le grita Rose

-que no joda? Es el coche del puto ese! Como se supone que tengo que soportar eso!-

-oh! Emmet! Por dios! es mi amigo te guste o no! y el me prestó el coche para correr! Y voy a correr! Así que supéralo! Y no se habla más del tema! Lo arreglamos en la pista!- dice Rose y se da la vuelta tomándonos a Alice y a mi de los brazos arrastrándonos donde se encuentran Alex y los demás...

-ya suéltanos! Entendimos hacia donde estamos yendo- le dice Alice y Rose nos suelta

-así que vas a correr?- le pregunto

-si! o ustedes también tienen algún problema con eso?- gruñe

-oye! Cálmate un poco amiga... no tenemos ningún problema con eso, no es así Bella?- dice Alice

-si, claro! Me parece genial que corras...- digo

-ese idiota de Emmet!- dice Rose entre dientes ignorando lo que acabamos de decir...

-bueno Rose, calma... solo trata de entenderlo un poco... esta celoso, era obvio que esto iba a molestarlo... ya sabes... lo de Justin mas que nada...

-ahora ya no hay nada con Justin, somos amigos, y no voy a dejar de serlo por sus tontos celos- dice Rose y no dijimos nada mas porque Rose esta totalmente furiosa por su discusión con Emm y en estos momentos solo quiere aplastarlo en la carrera...

Llegamos donde están Alex y los demás y Rose va directo al coche de Justin para comenzar...

-vaya que vino con todas las ganas de correr...- dice Andrew...

-si, esta endemoniada- dice Alice

Emmet y Rose ya están preparados... y 3... 2... 1... Comenzaron la carrera... y... dios! es una demente al volante! Rose lo aplasto...

-siiiiiiiiii! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Rose! Rose! Rose! Te amooooooooooooooooo – chillaba Alice de alegría ya que habíamos apostado por Rose y ganamos una buena suma de dinero...

Y al rato todos empiezan a chiflar y silbar ya que Emmet apenas salió de su coche fue directo a Rose que estaba bajando del suyo y comenzó a comerle la boca... y bue... Show pornográfico nuevamente...

-veo que les duro poco el enojo... lo sabia! Siiiiiiiiiii ahhhhhhhhhhh! Los amoooooooooooooooo! son tan predecibles! Sabia que Emm se calentaría por la forma de conducir de Rose y se le iría el enojo... - chilla Alice- vamos! Andrew, Colin, Dylan perdieron!.. poniendo los 100 que me deben!- dios! Alice es una maquina de apostar...

-Así que vas a correr?- le pregunto a Alex

-si, en un rato... quieres ser mi acompañante?- me pregunta

-lo dices enserio?- le digo totalmente emocionada

-claro, porque no? te gustaría?-

-por supuesto que si! – respondo casi a los gritos por la emoción y sin pensarlo me cuelgo de su cuello en un efusivo abrazo.

-wow! Veo que tenias muchas ganas de hacer esto.- me dice riendo devolviéndome el abrazo

-oh! No sabes cuantas ganas! Pero realmente estoy con los nervios de punta, nunca participe en una carrera- le digo

-bueno, no tienes de que preocuparte, confía en mi.-me dice y lo suelto

-y dime, contra quien corres esta noche?-

-Edward- solo dice... y mi entusiasmo se fue al carajo...

-oh! Bueno espero que le pateemos el trasero-

-veo que estas algo enojada- me dice con una sonrisa

-ni preguntes- le digo y me doy la vuelta buscándolo a el con mi mirada y por lo que veo debe de estar dentro del coche ahora, ya que las perras están colgadas de las ventanillas...

En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea... se que dije que no volvería a buscarlo y nada de eso, pero es inevitable, no pude controlarme simplemente mis pies se movieron hasta llegar a mi objetivo... el.

Hago a un lado a las zorras que están bloqueando la puerta del acompañante y entro en el coche. Edward solo me mira sorprendido mientras yo le pongo seguro a mi puerta y levanto los cristales.

-no se ni me interesa lo que quieres Bella. Solo lárgate de aquí, nadie te dio permiso para que entres- me dice cuando termino de subir los cristales

-y desde cuando respetas la privacidad de los demás Edward? – le digo- mira solo vine a decirte que disfrutaré cuando Alex te patee el trasero... mejor dicho cuando ambos te pateemos el trasero ya que yo seré su acompañante- el rostro de Edward se había transformado... fuego salían de sus ojos, oh si... se enojo el niño-

-pero, si llegas a ganar...- le digo y el me mira totalmente furioso pero al ver lo que estoy haciendo su rostro se mezcla con confusión y lujuria... baboso!

Continúo llevando ms manos debajo de mi falda, levanto un poco mi trasero del asiento , quito mis bragas rápidamente y se las dejo en su regazo

-si llegas a ganar, haré todas tus fantasías realidad- concluyo

-y que te hace pensar que te deseo a ti? Puedo tener a quien quiera...- me dice duramente volviendo su rostro al frente... ok, eso dolió... que me hace pensar eso?

-oh Edward, eres patético... se que me deseas.. . si no, porque apareciste en mi cuarto el martes? Pero bueno, tal vez este equivocada... igualmente perderás y Alex disfrutará de todo esto- le digo y rápidamente salgo del coche

Idiota, idiota, idiota! Me digo a mi misma por este estúpido arranque de idiotez! Quede como una zorra... en fin hace rato que me estoy comportando como una, que tanto alboroto! pero el pendejo dijo que podía tener a quien quisiera! Basta! Se puede ir bien a la mierda! Tengo que parar con esto!

-mejor ni pregunto, con esa cara lo dices todo- me dice Alice cuando regreso

-es un idiota y yo soy mas idiota aun- solo digo

-le dejaste tus bragas?- me dice

-como lo sabes?-

-oh! Yo lo se todo!- me dice- por cierto... Tanya y Jessica te están matando con la mirada por apartarlas del coche- mierda! Ni siquiera me di cuenta que eran ellas... que les den!

-eso es lo que menos me interesa ahora mismo... me vale una mierda esas zorras-

Alice solo se ríe y me dice cambiando de tema – Jasper acaba de mandarme un mensaje diciéndome lo bien que me veo... y que luego quiere que nos vayamos juntos...-

-oh! Que bueno! Y porque no viene a decírtelo personalmente si esta a solo unos metros?-

-será porque estoy en el grupo donde esta Andrew?- me dice como si fuese obvio

-pfff ya me tienen cansada todos con sus celos! Celos por aquí! Celos por haya! Y solo mierdas salen de sus bocas! Todo es una maldita mierda! Y solo crea mas mierda todo esto! dios! el que parecía mas tonto de todos fue el que tubo mas huevos! Y si, me refiero a Emmet antes que preguntes-

-es lo que hay...- dice Alice- así que... entonces con esto me estas diciendo que estas esperando algo mas de Edward?- pregunta con una sonrisa

-no! claro que no! ya no puedo esperar nada de ese! Solo estoy diciendo lo pendejos que es... Que son... Todos en general...- digo tratando de arreglarla...

Alice se me queda mirando con cara de pocos amigos...

-bueno... si... ya deja de mirarme así...pero trato de no pensar en eso... porque lo único que puedo esperar de el es tal vez otro revolcón, es tan difícil Alice... trato de entender que rayos le pasa conmigo pero siempre volvemos a lo mismo... cuando creo tener algo de el, se aleja... estoy tan cansada... no se como pude meterme en su juego...-

-veras que todo saldrá bien...- me dice dándome un abrazo

Mi corazón late a mil por hora... estoy sudando la gota gorda... estoy tan nerviosa!

-tranquilízate Bella, veras que te fascinará- me dice Alex... estamos a punto de comenzar el cuarto de milla contra Edward... puedo ver su auto al lado del nuestro pisando el acelerador, haciendo chillar las ruedas y rugir el motor preparándolo para lo que esta por venir y fulminándonos a ambos con la mirada...

La zorra de Tanya es la que hará la cuenta regresiva para dar comienzo a la carrera...

3... 2... 1... su puto pañuelo rojo batiéndose en el aire...

Y la gran puta! Cerré mis ojos y salimos disparando, mis manos se clavaron a los costados del asiento... cada vez íbamos agarrando mas velocidad... y lo empezaba a disfrutar, abrí mis ojos y todo pasaba rápido a mis lados, pero puede ver el coche de Edward a la par nuestra... y no podía quitar mi vista de el... se lo veía tan serio y concentrado... era putamente perfecto... se que íbamos a gran velocidad pero pareciera que lo veía en cámara lenta...

Y de repente no lo vi mas... lo habíamos pasado... Alex gano... bueno... eso me dijo cuando nos detuvimos... ya que yo estaba totalmente idiotizada con el perfil de Edward al volante... esto había sido de lo mas excitante... todavía sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas y la imagen del pendejo ese en mi cabeza... dios! lo que debe de ser estar al volante! Creo que hubiese terminado estampada contra algo... definitivamente yo no puedo hacer esto si Edward es mi adversario...

Bajamos del coche...

-Felicidades!- le digo a Alex colgándome de su cuello – le pateaste el trasero!- le digo riéndome como una tonta- fue genial Alex! Gracias por dejarme acompañarte!-

-gracias a ti Bells! Me has dado mucha suerte! Creo que serás mi compañera de carreras de ahora en adelante!- me dice riendo devolviéndome el abrazo levantándome del suelo... menos mal que esta falda es apretada y cubre bien mi trasero porque no es nada divertido ser levantada en falda y sin bragas...

me deja nuevamente en el piso y en ese instante comienzo a ser arrastrada... dios! de donde salió!... Edward...

-que rayos? Suéltame! – comienzo a gritarle a su espalda pero el me ignora y sigue arrastrándome... hasta que Alex se le pone en frente y lo detiene poniéndole una mano en su pecho

-suéltala- solo le dice en tono amenazante. Oh mierda!

-apártate de mi camino, no te metas en esto- le dice totalmente fuera de si

-que no me meta? Esta gritando que la sueltes idiota-

-sabes como me la eh estado jodiendo estos días? Lo sabes? Por que creo que no... la estuve cogiendo taaaan duro... y tu...aquí... en plan de novio, eres patético, no cambias mas...- le dice Edward escupiendo cada palabra y sonriéndole cínicamente...

Alex explotó... Edward no lo vio venir, pasó tan rápido que ni yo vi cuando pasó... solo vi a Edward trastabillar hacia atrás, cubrirse el ojo derecho con su mano y su agarre en mi muñeca se hizo mas fuerte... y en ese momento me di cuenta que Alex lo había golpeado y ahora Edward... se estaba riendo... ¿Esta loco?

-eso es todo lo que tienes mariquita- le dice y me suelta... oh! Mierda! Se van a matar!

En ese momento me puse delante de Edward con mis manos en su pecho - Basta! Iré contigo Edward, solo cállate y vámonos-

-Bella? estas segura?- dice Alex a mis espaldas sin despegar la vista de Edward con sus puños apretados...

-si, estoy segura, no te preocupes Alex- le digo y da un paso atrás dando por terminado este pequeño espectáculo..

-y a eso le llamas novio? Es solo un maldito cobarde- dice Edward riendo...

-solo cállate! Vamos! No es lo que querías? Vámonos ya!- le digo furiosa entre dientes y comienzo a arrastrarlo...

Y me doy cuenta de que ya hasta se había armado una ronda y en el centro estábamos nosotros... Estaban todos... siento todas las miradas sobre nosotros y se que Alice y Rose están allí, como lo deben estar Emmet y Jasper y los amigos de Alex... pero no soy capaz de levantar la vista, esto es totalmente vergonzoso... Edward de repente parece comprender que se acabo y se adelanta nuevamente comenzando a guiarme pasando entre la gente hacia su coche sin decir una palabra...

Bueno... no lo voy a negar... por un lado estaba regocijándome por lograr esa reacción en Edward... y por lo que seguramente me espera ahora... por algo me arrastro hasta su coche y solo hay una cosa que el puede querer de mi, lo mismo que yo estuve necesitando estos días de el... pero por otro lado me encabrona su actitud... y la mía también, por estar contenta de ser arrastrada a esto... estoy tan desquiciada...

Luego de un rato de silencio e incertidumbre y porque estaba conduciendo como un loco por la carretera y ni siquiera sabia donde nos dirigíamos comencé con mi frecuente diarrea verbal...

-que demonios fue todo eso? donde rayos me estas llevando? Como te atreves a decirle a Alex como lo haces conmigo? Que mierda tienes en la cabeza Edward?- todo salió a los gritos y Edward en una brusca maniobra detuvo el coche a un lado de la carretera

-eres una maldita... una... vienes a joderme antes de comenzar la carrera dejándome tus bragas y luego tengo que ver como ese pendejo va a tenerte? –

-todo esto es porque perdiste? Porque no vas a tenerme? Te recuerdo que tu fuiste el que dijiste que podías tener a quien quisieras, el que me ignoro todo estos malditos días cuando habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, no era necesaria toda esa porquería que le dijiste a Alex! – le grito y me subo a horcajadas sobre el, donde mi falda se sube antes esa posición dejándome totalmente expuesta a el...

-esto es lo que quieres?- le digo haciendo fricción contra su cuerpo

-vamos Edward, házmelo, aquí me tienes- le digo y junto bruscamente mis labios con los suyos en un beso feroz, el responde al instante con la misma agresividad y sus manos se posan en mi cintura clavando sus dedos en ella, presionándome mas a su cuerpo a su creciente erección... un gemido escapa de mis labios ahogándose en su boca... y luego... luego no entendía nada...

-basta... basta...- comenzó a decir mientras separaba sus labios de los míos y yo volvía a juntarlos besándolo mas fuerte porque no entendía porque rayos decía eso... hasta que comenzó a alejarme con sus manos...

-basta Bella...- me dijo con la vos agitada, yo también estaba toda agitada y totalmente excitada... y que mierda le pasa ahora?

-que pasa?- le pregunto sin entender

-quítate de encima, no quiero esto- me dice.

-no parecía que no lo querías hace unos instantes- le digo algo furiosa y avergonzada por esta mierda de situación... quien mierda lo entiende?

-solo me deje llevar... solo... no... no quiero esto, solo quítate de una maldita vez- me dice algo exasperado... me alejo rápidamente de el ,acomodo mi falda y me siento nuevamente en mi lugar totalmente confundida y enfadada

-que rayos te pasa? Que mierda te crees que estas haciendo? Te pones como loco y me obligas a venir contigo para esta mierda supuestamente y ahora simplemente se te pasaron las ganas? Estoy harta de ti! Me cansaste!- le grito

-yo también estoy harto de ti! De tus putos juegos! De tu maldito comportamiento! Eres tan zorra!- me grita

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta ante sus palabras pero no iba a llorar delante de el no no no... maldito! Agh!

-de mis putos juegos? Eres un sinvergüenza... y te dije mil veces que no me llames zorra! No soy ninguna zorra! – le grito y le doy una fuerte bofeteada y salgo corriendo del coche...

_Las palabras como violencia_  
_Rompen el silencio_  
_Irrumpen con estruendo_  
_En mi pequeño mundo_  
_Me resultan dolorosas_  
_Me atraviesan_  
_¿No puedes entenderlo?_  
_Oh mi pequeña niña.._.

Me dirijo hacia la playa y siento como pequeñas lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por mi mejilla... quito mis zapatos dejándolos en el camino y sigo corriendo cayendo finalmente de rodillas en la arena a unos metros del agua... y ahí mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir torrencialmente...

Que rayos estoy haciendo? Como llegué hasta aquí? Ya ni me reconozco...

Hasta que siento como unos fuertes brazos me rodean... Edward...

_Todo lo que siempre quise_  
_Todo lo que siempre necesité_  
_Está aquí, en mis brazos_  
_Las palabras son muy innecesarias_  
_Sólo pueden hacer daño..._

-lo siento- escucho que dice y lo empujo alejándolo de mi

-lárgate Edward, déjame sola! Déjame en paz! No quiero saber mas nada contigo! Ya me quedo todo claro! Solo vete! –

-no, nada quedo claro, lamento haberte dicho todo aquello... solo actué como un idiota, como siempre lo hago...- me dice acercándose nuevamente a mi

-solo cállate y déjalo, ya escuche suficiente! – le digo

_Las promesas se hacen_  
_Para romperse_  
_Los sentimientos son intensos_  
_Las palabras son banales_  
_El placer se recuerda_  
_Igual que el dolor_  
_Las palabras son insignificantes_  
_Y se olvidan..._

-Bella... no entiendes... yo...-y silencio... sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta... quebrándose... para luego decir...

-mírame- en un tono sumamente suave...

-no, basta...- digo cansada mirando mis manos...

-solo mírame a los ojos Bella... por favor...- dios! como podía resistirme a ese pedido? a esa vos?...esta vez no lo alejé, levantó mi barbilla para que lo mirara, despejó mi rostro de lagrimas... y mi interior se volvió un remolino de emociones...y lo miré... y me perdí en su mirada... me deje llevar por eso que vi en sus ojos... eso que sentí en su tacto... eso que sentí cuando sus labios se posaron en los míos lentamente... pidiendo un silencioso permiso que concedí completamente...

_Todo lo que siempre quise_  
_Todo lo que siempre necesité_  
_Está aquí, en mis brazos_  
_Las palabras son muy innecesarias_  
_Sólo pueden hacer daño..._

Fue tan diferente... sin prisa, sin furia, sin esa batalla de siempre... nuestros labios se movían en perfecta armonía... poco a poco fue recostándome en la arena, y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo suavemente y yo respondí de la misma manera. Perdiéndonos en la piel del otro... tocándonos realmente por primera vez... descubriéndonos... así... nos hicimos uno, despacio, como una danza entre los dos, nuestras miradas conectadas, los sentidos a pleno, la hermosa melodía de nuestra respiración agitada y gemidos mezclándose con el sonido del mar y de la noche... perdidos en este baile intimo bebí cada uno de sus besos y le di hasta el ultimo de los míos... solo para el... solo para mi... mío... suya... así lo sentí... hasta convertirme en una estrella fugaz...

_...Disfruta el silencio._

Enredados en los brazos del otro, sintiendo las huellas que dejo en mi cuerpo, con el delicioso sonido de los latidos de su corazón en mi oído... me fui dejando llevar por los brazos de Morfeo... pero antes de perder la conciencia lo escuche... tan bajo que creí haberlo imaginado...

-...Te amo Bella-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Aleluya! Edward lo dijo! xD**

**bueno, al fin... alguien tenia de ceder... aunque Eddy creyó que Bells dormía cuando se lo dijo... je**

**pero en fin... lo dijo y se lo demostró con sus caricias... :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado! comenten así me entero...**

**gracias de todo corazón!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿y ahora que?**

**bueno, ahora... les dejo un poquitin de adelanto del pox cap... xD **

-Bella... - dijo Edward en un extraño tono...

-¿que pasa?-

-¿esta invitación de cumpleaños... de quien es?- me acerco para ver de lo que está hablando y me muestra una tarjeta de cumpleaños con los personajes de Dragon Ball Z donde decía entre otras cosas... Te invito a mi cumpleaños numero 6! No faltes! Firma: Milk

Sin duda esa era una de las invitaciones a mi cumpleaños numero 6 que me había guardado...

-¿mía, porque?- le digo

-¿porque entonces en la firma dice Milk?- pregunta

-porque me gustaba ese personaje, y era la temática de ese cumpleaños supongo... que se yo... era una niña Edward, cambiaba mi nombre como de calzones- le digo- ¿a que viene tanta pregunta?-

-es que... yo tengo esta invitación...- me dice

-¿que? No puede ser... Debe de ser alguna parecida...- le digo

-no, es como esta estoy seguro...- me dice... bien... esto es realmente extraño...

-ya veras, ya mismo voy a buscarla, espérame- me dice y sale por la ventana rumbo a su habitación en busca de la tarjeta...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Besotes! y hasta el próximo cap!**

***como aquí estamos para compartir... hay un fanfic que me tiene delirando... a muchas nos tiene así jeje**

**zujeyane tu sabes a que fic me refiero... jeje x cierto muy bueno quedo el blog! **

**El Limite del Caos se llama y su autora es Sachita1212 **

**lo super recomiendo! esta tremendo!**

**bueno ahora si me despido! Besotes! **

**::::::::::::::::**


End file.
